La enfermera Weasley
by muminSarita
Summary: La solución a la guerra de casas llegó con un fin común: Demostrar que el profesor Malfoy se ha enamorado de la enfermera del colegio. Si los alumnos ofrecen ayudarte ¡huye! DM-GW. Cap 15. Milo Capewell.
1. Primer encuentro

¡Hola!

Pues es un nuevo año y les traigo un nuevo fic, se que había prometido meterme de lleno con "La fuerza de la verdad" pero es que esta idea ya quería salir desde hace meses y pues me animé por que ahora que "Amores extraños" esta terminando, muchas me pidieron un nuevo fic ¿y por qué quedarnos con las ganas?

Además, y como mi otro fic es muy trágico, me vendrá bien refrescarme de vez en cuando con esta nueva idea que les prometo tendrá una buena dosis de humor. Así pues, bienvenidos y que disfruten...

**L A -- E N F E R M E R A -- W E A S L E Y**

_**Abstrac:**__** Las travesuras de las que los alumnos de Hogwarts -de todos los grados y de todas las casas- serán capaces con tal de que el profesor Malfoy admita que siente algo por la enfermera. **_

**Capítulo 1. Primer encuentro**

Se miro al espejo y comprobó su aspecto por enésima vez antes de salir de su habitación. Al pie de la escalera estaba listo su baúl y una maleta extra en la que llevaba toda clase de antídotos y remedios para diversos padecimientos mágicos.

Ginny se sentía contenta de volver al trabajo, no que se quejara del verano, le gustaba de hecho recibir su sueldo puntual aún estando dos meses sin hacer otra cosa que vagar, pero pasar tanto tiempo desocupada era sinónimo de pasar gran parte del tiempo pensando en él…

Llevaba ya un año ocupando el puesto de enfermera de Hogwarts, Madam Pomfrey se había retirado pues había acumulado una fortuna suficiente para vivir holgadamente su vida y permitirse ir de vacaciones por lo menos dos veces al año. Había tenido suerte en realidad, acababa de recibir su título cuando leyó el anuncio que la directora Minerva McGonagall puso en el Profeta solicitando una enfermera.

No había sido fácil conseguir el trabajo, unas cincuenta personas más codiciaban el puesto que Ginny se disponía a ocupar un año más.

Con una sonrisa, vio el recorte de periódico que su padre había enmarcado y colgado en la sala, era una hoja del profeta en la que se leía "Joven sin experiencia obtiene el puesto de enfermera" se sintió agradecida con la directora del colegio que le había dado esa gran oportunidad, por eso trabajaba con todo su entusiasmo, estaba muy consiente de la cantidad de jóvenes que se graduaban cada año y a quienes les era imposible conseguir un buen trabajo.

--Estoy lista—anunció orgullosa a sus padres y a George que la esperaban en la sala

--¡Cuídate mucho cariño!—Molly Weasley tomo a su hija en sus brazos y le lleno la frente de besos—Escribe seguido ¿si?

--Si—respondió Ginny y luego se dirigió a su padre—Adios—dijo con una sonrisa

--Que te vaya muy bien Ginny—dijo Arthur Weasley abrazándola

--Pues mejor nos vamos ya—George se puso de pie y le entregó a su madre al pequeño Fred—Ron, Hermione y Harry no pudieron venir a despedirse, pero dicen que te escribirán

--Oh—Ginny no podía decir que estaba decepcionada, ya suponía que algo así pasaría—entonces hay que irnos de una vez

George y Ginny viajaron a través de la red Flu hasta la casa de Lee Jordan en Hogsmade, desde ahí tendría que tomar un carruaje para que la llevara al castillo donde residiría el resto del año.

--Hasta luego George—se despidió de su hermano con un abrazo—cuida mucho a Angelina y a Fred

--Hasta luego hermanita. Así lo haré—la abrazó y la ayudo a subirse al carruaje—por cierto, toma—dijo invocando desde la casa una caja de unos cincuenta centímetros de cada lado y subiéndola al carruaje—antídotos para todos los productos de la tienda—explicó sonriente

--Gracias—la cara de Ginny cambió de una curiosa a una gran sonrisa

El carruaje se puso en marcha alejando a los hermanos mientras Ginny agitaba los brazos en señal de despedida.

Todavía le parecía raro ver a George sonreír, habían sido necesarios cuatro años para que se recuperara, pero ahí estaba, estrenándose como padre de un hermoso niño y con la tienda que había compartido con Fred todavía hacia delante, creciendo.

Pronuncio su sonrisa examinando la caja forrada de terciopelo rojo que su hermano le había entregado. Se había quejado todo el verano de los problemas que le habían dado los sortilegios Weasley pues muchos alumnos perdían la pastilla que detenía los malestares y ahí estaba ella desesperándose por pararles el vomito o la fiebre, había servido por que George se había conmovido y le había dado todo ese arsenal para mejorar a cualquier alumno y regresarlo a clases.

Se miro al espejo de su habitación cuando hubo llegado al colegio, de nada había servido arreglarse tanto, Harry no se había aparecido para despedirse. Le hizo una mueca al rostro blanco enmarcado en rojizo que la observaba desde el cristal y emitió una pequeña risa, pensando con ironía que se había arreglado con esmero para nada, iba a estar enclaustrada en Hogwarts todo un año con chicos mucho menores que ella y profesores mucho mayores, de modo que las esperanzas de conocer a alguien que de una vez por todas la hiciera olvidar a Harry eran de una de un billón.

**-DG-**

Cuán caprichoso el destino puede ser nunca lo sabemos, no podía imaginarse la enfermera que mientras ella desempacaba, Draco Malfoy estaba en la oficina de la directora, firmando un contrato para impartir la asignatura de Pociones.

Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, habría mantenido la misma idea de que las posibilidades de tener un nuevo amor ese año eran nulas por que de estar sola a Draco Malfoy, escogía mil veces estar sola.

Siempre se había preguntado, al ver a la enfermera de la escuela, por qué si era inteligente y algo guapa, no se había casado jamás…ahora lo comprendía perfectamente.

**-DG-**

"Una hora" pensó Draco consultando su reloj de pulsera, llevaba una hora sentado frente al escritorio de la directora Minerva McGonagall escuchándola decirle un sin número de reglas y explicándole que los programas estudiantiles habían cambiado un poco.

--¿Tiene alguna duda profesor Malfoy?—preguntó ella por fin

--Ninguna profesora—mintió, la no tenía idea de lo que había tratado la última media hora de su entrevista con la directora.

--Entonces…sígame, lo llevaré a su despacho

Cuando salieron del despacho de la directora, a Draco le extrañó que no se dirigieran a la mazmorra donde había creído que iba a estar su habitación.

--Como le comenté, ya no se imparte la clase de pociones en la mazmorra ¿Ya no lo recuerda?—la profesora tenía una expresión recriminadora en la cara

--Ya lo recuerdo—volvió a mentir con toda la seguridad que lo caracterizaba

--Su habitación estará en el ala este del castillo

--Bien

El camino que recorría junto a la directora, era muy similar al que se seguía para ir a la enfermería, solamente que estaba en el lado opuesto de un pasillo.

Cuando la profesora se retiro entregándole su llave, no podía estar más satisfecho, no era demasiado, pero ya se encargaría de mejorarlo.

El despacho consistía en paredes altas con libreros y algunos ingredientes de pociones, estaba provisto de un escritorio, un sillón y un par de sillas, luego se podría sustituir el mobiliario por uno fino.

Entro a la habitación y complacido, encontró una pequeña sala con sus tres sillones, su mesita de centro y una lámpara de piso, unos cuantos escalones arriba, estaba una cama tamaño matrimonio, había un buró de cada lado de la cama y una cómoda con un espejo en una de las esquinas, un armario de tamaño mediano terminaba la decoración de la recamara y más allá, una puerta daba hacia un sencillo baño.

Sus maletas ya se encontraban ahí pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a acomodar nada. Se quito su capa de viaje y se cambió de túnica, se quedo un momento mirando por el ventanal que abarcaba casi toda la pared derecha. Después salió al pasillo y metió su llave en la puerta de enfrente donde se encontraba el aula en la que ahora daría clases. Sin hallar dentro de ella nada demasiado llamativo, decidió ir al comedor, habitación que dentro de poco se iba a encontrar abarrotada de estudiantes que comenzarían sus clases al siguiente día.

**-DG-**

Se sorprendió gratamente al ver ese fino perfil, era de una mujer joven indudablemente, sobresalía un abanico de pestañas pintadas de negro que enmarcaban unos ojos cafés, una nariz recta y unos labios rosas, no podía ver más que ese perfil correspondiente a alguien sentada del otro lado de la mesa de profesores.

El gran comedor se iba llenando de bulliciosos alumnos que esperaban que iniciara la selección. Entro el profesor Leblanc con los nuevos estudiantes y la selección dio inicio.

Al terminar, la directora McGonagall se puso de pie para iniciar el banquete.

--Bienvenidos a todos los estudiantes—comenzó diciendo—me parece que debemos comenzar comiendo—las comisuras de su boca se crisparon de forma casi imperceptible--¡Buen provecho!

También los finos labios de Draco se crisparon un poco al ver la fuente de comida que tenía en frente, había pocas cosas que extrañaba de Hogwarts y una de ellas, era por supuesto la comida.

Comió de prisa aunque siempre manteniendo el estilo y con los impecables modales que había adquirido en las cenas con su madre, al terminar su postre, trabó conversación con el profesor Flitwick quien estaba sentado a su derecha.

--Disculpe profesor—dijo seguro--¿Quién esta sentada entre el guardabosques y la profesora Sinistra?

El profesor Flitwick volteó y vio el perfil de la joven delante del enorme cuerpo de Hagrid

--¡Oh! Esa no es una profesora—dijo sonriente—es la enfermera del colegio ¿por qué?—preguntó sospechando las intensiones de Draco

--Es que no la conocía—dijo simplemente y bebió de su copa, iba a argumentar algo más con el tipo "curiosidad" o "sólo preguntaba" pero la profesora McGonagall ya se había puesto de pie e iniciaba su discurso.

--Muy bien—dijo seria—ahora que hemos cenado, debo comunicarles algunas noticias: Nuestro conserje, me ha pedido recordarles que la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo estará pegada en la puerta de la conserjería, actualmente son quinientos veintidós objetos los que la comprenden. Como siempre, les recuerdo que el bosque es una zona prohibida al igual que el pueblo de Hogsmade para todos los alumnos de primero y segundo.

Hizo una pausa. Draco vio sorprendido como todos los alumnos guardaban silencio, recordaba cuando Dumbledore había sido director, siempre había murmullos aquí y allá, él mismo, por ejemplo, nunca prestaba demasiada atención a lo que decía el director. Pero con McGonagall era distinto, todos los alumnos estaban pendientes de sus palabras, quizá fuera su apariencia de mando, pero Draco recordaba que el mismo se obligaba a estar en silencio y prestar atención cuando tomaba clases de trasfiguración.

--Ahora les presento al profesor Malfoy—Flitwick instó a Draco a ponerse de pie—quien es el nuevo encargado de la asignatura de pociones

Ginny giro la vista despacio hacia el hombre que se había puesto de pie en el lado izquierdo de la mesa "no es posible" murmuró para si misma.

Draco sonrió de lado a la multitud de estudiantes que le aplaudían a la vez que le miraban curiosos, la directora se pregunto qué tan bueno había sido contratar un profesor tan joven como él, estaba muy bien preparado pero era imposible no notar la forma en la que las estudiantes de los últimos grados miraban al joven educador…como esperando ser sus consentidas.

Todavía con esa sonrisa, que bien sabía era irresistible a las mujeres, giro para ver mejor a la enfermera que para su agrado le miro también. Tal como lo había imaginado con su perfil, tenía un rostro bonito.

Ella vio la sonrisa arrogante en el rostro de él y le dirigió un gesto de desdén. Se volteó inmediatamente, todavía tratando de asimilar que quien iba a ocupar la habitación más cercana a la suya, sería nada más y nada menos que Malfoy, no podía creer que Hagrid estuviera aplaudiendo al nuevo profesor ¡después de todos los problemas que le había dado cuando estudiaba!

Cuando la enfermera se giro, Draco pudo ver su cabello recogido en una coleta con algunos mechones que colgaban coquetos, para nada relacionó ese cabello rojo ondulado con Ginny Weasley. De haberlo hecho, seguramente su cabeza no hubiera trazado todo ese plan para conquistar a la enfermera.

**-DG-**

**-D & G-**

**-DG-**

**¿Y bien¿Les gusto esta idea¿Quieren que lo continúe¡Entonces dejen su review!**

**Como podrán ver, contiene uno que otro spoiler...aunque el epílogo ¡no me importa¡no me importa! xD**

**Si no llegan reviews…pues no sigo :D**


	2. Inicio de clases

**¡Hola! **

Quiero agradecer a todas las que me dejaron su review ¡23¡Es el mejor inicio que he tenido! Espero que sigamos así ¡o hasta mejor! Por mi parte, me comprometo a poner mi mejor esfuerzo para que el fic sea de su agrado y ustedes a cambio me siguen dejando reviews ¿va?

_Respondo a reviews anónimos :D_

_**Nisse**_Gracias por el tiempo que me regalas al leer y comentar y por supuesto que voy a seguir.

_**Lucía:**_jaJA! Pues ya está ¡Nuevo capítulo! Espero que te guste mucho y ya sabes que si tienes ideas siempre son bien recibidas.

_**Mary:**_Gracias por leer y por supuesto que lo continuo.

_**Ginevra Hale:**_Te disculpo por que yo estoy igual, bueno, le dije a mi hermano y no me creyó y mi mamá pues menos me creyó así que como si no supieran. Ah! Y pues mi compu ya esta toda vieja y leeeenta, así que si te la robas tal vez hasta me compran otra xD.

_**Yani:**_¡Genial¡Qué bueno que te gusta! Y pierde cuidado por que pienso llegar hasta el final… siempre y cuando sigan dejando reviews.

_**Karkinos:**_¡Y seguimos¡Gracias por leer y por el review! Y espero que este capítulo te guste mucho.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dedicado a July-PotterEvans15 quien al dejar el primer review, **_

_**se convirtió en madrina de este fic :D**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 2. Inicio de clases**

Apenas y le dio tiempo de ponerse la bata antes de salir de su habitación. Había escuchado ruido que provenía de la enfermería y creyendo que algún alumno se había accidentado fue a ver lo que ocurría.

--¿Quién esta ahí?—preguntó sosteniendo una lámpara de alcohol.

Al parecer había sido una falsa alarma, al pasar entre las camas se dio cuenta de que el lugar estaba vacío.

Fue justo en el momento que iba a volver a su habitación que alguien salió de entre las sombras.

--Buenas noches - saludo una voz que arrastraba las palabras.

No hacía falta que Ginny se girara para saber de quien se trataba, se tomo su tiempo para asegurarse de que tenía la bata bien cerrada y luego le regalo a su visitante una mirada asesina.

--Buenas noches profesor Malfoy - dijo esforzándose por impregnar cada palabra de desprecio. - ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Draco volvió a examinar a la joven, con el cabello suelto se veía más bella y la bata de seda sumada a la insinuante luz que proporcionaba la lámpara que ella estaba sosteniendo era realmente tentadora.

Ginny comenzó a impacientarse, la mirada del nuevo profesor la hizo sentir como un pajarillo que se enfrentaba a un gato, instintivamente se volvió a verificar la bata.

--¿Pasa algo? – pregunto dubitativa.

--Depende – dijo él en un tono peligroso y acercándose a ella - ¿Quiere que pase algo enfermera?

Ginny dio un paso hacia atrás en parte perturbada por la imagen que Draco regalaba con la luz de la lámpara y envuelto en su capa negra; aunque su parte sensata de pronto se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba y de quién era la persona con la que trataba.

--Di ya lo que quieres Malfoy… o lárgate de una vez de mi enfermería – masculló.

--¿Nos conocemos? – él también retrocedió un paso en parte sorprendido.

Ginny sonrió entendiendo por fin lo que pasaba. Se dio cuenta de que el rubio no la había reconocido y que la había encontrado atractiva.

No hizo ni siquiera un pequeño intento por controlar sus carcajadas.

Obviamente Draco no entendió el por qué de aquel ataque de risa de parte de la enfermera. Su gran ego sólo le permitió pensar que la joven se encontraba nerviosa.

--¿Pasa algo?

Ginny lo miro logrando detener su carcajada.

--¡Nada! - una risita se le escapó –es sólo que…

--¿Qué?

--Dígame profesor – Ginny sonreía ufanamente – usted esta aquí por que yo le gusto ¿verdad?

--Se que yo también le gusto… enfermera – respondió él, muy seguro de sí mismo.

--Entonces admites que te gusto Malfoy – Ginny dudo que su ego pudiera estar más alto.

--¿Nos vamos a hablar de tu? Está bien – concedió con una sonrisa que Ginny como buena clínica que era, evaluó inmediatamente: cuidada, regular… perfecta – dime quien eres.

Ginny se lo pensó un momento, con una sonrisa torcida puso la lámpara en el suelo y se acercó a Draco, tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para que el aroma del joven no le perturbara demasiado, le echo los brazos sobre los hombros y se acercó a su rostro.

Y lo besó sabiéndose con la ventaja de la situación.

Y él, le correspondió. Y la besó con toda la seguridad que años de experiencia le brindaban.

Ella se separó poniéndole las manos en el rostro y mirándolo a los ojos.

--Ginny Weasley – susurró triunfal.

Draco seguía encantado por el beso cuando ella le clavó los ojos, le tomó unos tres segundos procesar la información que acababa de recibir de la pelirroja que casi a la velocidad de la luz se metió a su habitación, dejándolo parado en la oscuridad de la enfermería como idiota.

Abrió los ojos como platos… no podía ser.

**-DG-**

Ginny se metió a su habitación tan rápido como pudo con las piernas hechas gelatina.

Se dejo caer en la cama entre risas, el gesto embobado de Draco lo valía todo, hasta haber tenido que besarlo para verle con esa expresión.

Aunque bien pensado… cuando se llevo los dedos índice y medio a los labios, se dio cuenta de que en realidad no había sido nada desagradable. De hecho, ese tenía que ser uno de los mejores besos que alguien le había dado además de que le había proporcionado el placer de burlarse de un Malfoy.

No se dio cuenta ni de a qué hora se quedo dormida pero se despertó con excelentes ánimos al día siguiente

**-DG-**

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, se esforzó en creer que todo había sido un sueño.

Había algo que no cuadraba… ¿desde cuándo un Malfoy se sentía atraído por una weasley¡Peor aún¿Desde cuándo un Malfoy era humillado por una Weasley?

--No – le dijo a su reflejo mientras se alistaba para su primer día de trabajo. – Es imposible, seguramente quiso divertirse y me engaño… las Weasley no era bonita, es imposible que sea esta mujer. Se esta haciendo la interesante… en obvio que ya la tengo conquistada…

Se paso casi media hora hablando consigo mismo hasta que ya muy mentalizado a lo que era "la verdad" se decidió a bajar a desayunar.

**-DG-**

No hubo grandes novedades en el desayuno. Como siempre, el primer día de escuela, todos los estudiantes estaban muy puntuales en el comedor, todos se apresuraban y en especial los de primero para llegar a tiempo a sus primeras clases.

Draco volvió a sentarse junto al profesor Flitwick para desayunar, todo había estado muy bien, el pequeño maestro le daba algunos consejos e incluso le señalaba a los alumnos que podrían darle algún problema.

Si… todo estaba excelente… hasta que ella apareció en el comedor, con su atuendo blanco que contrastaba al máximo con su cabello y sus labios rojos.

"¡Calma!" se ordenó Draco, no tenía por que ponerse nervioso ni nada, lo de la anoche había sido un sueño y en el remoto caso de que hubiera pasado (y no había pasado por que a él nadie lo rechazaba), seguramente Weasley era tan torpe que ya no lo recordaba… ¡momento¿Cómo sabía que era una Weasley?

El rubio maestro, que iba enfundado en su túnica negra, miro de reojo a la enfermera que por alguna razón todavía no se sentaba y lo miraba… ese sonrisa torcida… "no, no y no" se repitió inútilmente, no solo había intentado conquistar a una Weasley… había sido rechazado por esta… pero bien pensado, no lo había rechazado… de hecho, lo había besado.

Era necesario quitarle esa sonrisa ufana del rostro a la pelirroja que ya se había sentado y lo miraba divertida mientras mordisqueaba una tostada.

--Gracias, profesor – se despidió poniéndose de pie. – Me retiro.

--Mucha suerte – Flitwick sonreía ampliamente, – profesor.

Draco se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica y camino hasta donde Ginny estaba sentada al otro lado de la mesa de profesores. Se inclino levemente cuando llego hasta ella y murmuró bajo:

--Esta noche… a la misma hora.

Le dirigió una sonrisa a la profesora McGonagall quien lo miraba con recelo y se fue por la puerta de atrás del comedor rumbo a su aula.

Sólo volvió la vista un par de segundos, suficientes para ver a Ginny encogida en su asiento y aunque no podía verle el rostro por que ella estaba sentada de espaldas a él, si podía distinguir un par de orejas y un cuello que competían en tono con el cabello de la enfermera.

Lo que molesto a Minerva McGonagall, no fue el hecho de que el nuevo profesor hablara con la enfermera, pero se dio cuenta de inmediato que esa parte del personal iba a dar de qué hablar a las estudiantes y el rostro colorado de Ginny que llevaba ya un minuto inmóvil no le estaba ayudando.

**-DG-**

En la mesa de Griffindor, Alan Reynard, un chico alto de cabello y ojos café oscuro, suspiraba.

En todo el desayuno, no había podido quitarle la vista a la enfermera, desde que había puesto un pie en Hogwarts, había visto una pelirroja sentada en la mesa de los leones y había empezado a desear quedar en esa casa.

Para su buena suerte así había sido, aunque por la diferencia de edades sabía bien que no podía hacerse ilusiones, no le había dejado de gustar la muchacha que cursaba el sexto año, era pequeño y a sus once años, ya se había convencido que estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley.

Alan había conocido la faceta de heroína de Ginny, había tenido la mala suerte de empezar Hogwarts en el medio de la guerra y tan pequeño como era entonces, no había podido más que admirarla a ella y a Neville por el valor que mostraban en cada clase.

Por fin, cuando estaba cursando el sexto curso, ella volvió, sólo que ahora era la enfermera y obviamente… estaba aún más lejos de él.

Se atraganto en el momento que vio que el nuevo profesor se acercaba a ella y la dejaba vuelta una estatua roja, Alexander Brownie quien estaba sentado junto a él brinco del susto y enseguida comenzó a palmearle la espalda.

--¿Estas bien?—preguntó al mismo tiempo que Jill Dolgin quien se encontraba palmeando la espalda a su amiga Claire Lathers que estaba atragantada igual que Alan.

Luego se toser unos segundos, Alan se recuperó.

--¿Vieron lo que yo? – murmuró acercándose a sus compañeros.

--¡Claro que lo vi! – respondió Claire que también se había recuperado. Aunque su rostro colorado todavía contrastaba con lo negro de su pelo.

--Y bien ¿qué cosa han visto? – preguntó Jill poniéndose de pie y cogiendo su mochila.

--Nos dicen de camino – repuso Alexander colgándose también su mochila. – Ahora vamos a clase que se hace tarde.

Los dos muchachos salieron del comedor seguidos por Alan y Claire quienes iban con el rostro colorado.

--Estas pensando lo que yo ¿verdad? – cuchicheó Claire

--Que ese idiota trata de seducir a Gi… a la enfermera. Lo vi.

--¿Qué va? – espetó la chica quien al contrario de Alan, había admirado a Draco desde que era pequeña y había entrado a la escuela. – Lo que yo vi ¡es que ella trata de seducirlo!

--El se le acercó…

--Ella lo provocó ¿no notaste como le sonreía cuando llego al comedor?

--¡Te digo que así no fue!

--¡Ya basta de esa discusión tonta! – exclamó de pronto Jill volteando a verlos.

--¡Ni la enfermera ni el nuevo profesor les van a hacer caso nunca! – le secundo Alexander.

Inmediatamente, los dos se volvieron a dar vuelta y continuaron a prisa su camino al aula donde el profesor Leblanc impartía la asignatura de transformaciones.

--¿Todavía te gusta Claire verdad? – preguntó en voz baja Jill cuando ella y Alexander ya iban muy adelantados.

--¿Por qué esa pregunta? – Alex se acomodó sus lentes.

--Bueno, a mi me molesta que Alan hable de la enfermera por que – sus mejillas se colorearon, - eso…

--Entiendo… - el joven prefecto sonrió. – Entonces la respuesta a tu pregunta es si.

**-DG-**

--Pienso que esta clase va a ser genial – comentó alegremente Elizabeth Vande, de Huplepuff mientras se dirigía al aula de pociones. - ¡El profesor es guapísimo!

--¡Es verdad! – sonrió su hermana gemela Lynnette - ¡Vandría la pena estudiar bien para los TIMOS con tal de tener más cursos con él!

--¡Claro¡Por eso lo ha contratado McGonagall! – Esa era la voz de Nelly Winkelstein, una chica de Slytherin – Para que hasta las taradas se esfuercen…

Lynnette y Elizabeth fulminaron a la chica que pasaba junto a ellas con su séquito de bobas, era verdad que ellas nunca habían sido buenas estudiantes pero con tal de estar en los EXTASIS con el profesor rubio que ya estaba de pie en la puerta del aula… las gemelas estaban dispuestas a pasar el año en vela para estudiar para los TIMOS.

**-DG-**

Kathleen no podía creer tan mala suerte… era su primer día de clases y se había tropezado en la escalera de piedra mientras iba a Cuidado de criaturas mágicas y había rodado hacia abajo haciéndose un daño considerable.

Ginny se lavó las manos y se dispuso a revisarle la herida a la pequeña Griffindor que la miraba con sus grandes ojos negros desde una camilla. Luego de hacerle la curación correspondiente se volvió a lavar las manos.

--No te preocupes – le dijo tranquilizándola mientras le pasaba una mano por las trenzas. – No fue tan grave… podrás ir a tu segunda clase.

--Gracias – dijo la niña secándose los ojos.

Alguien entró a la enfermería de pronto. Se trataba de dos personas, un muchacho, al que Ginny reconoció como Robert, de Slytherin y quien para su disgusto, iba acompañado de Draco Malfoy.

--¿Qué pasa? – preguntó viendo la piel llena de petequias del muchachito.

--¡No se¡Creo que se ha intoxicado! – A Draco no le importaba quien era la enfermera, no tenía idea de cual de los ingredientes de la poción agudizadora del ingenio podía haber dado esa reacción al tocar la piel del chico.

--¿Con qué?

--¡Cómo voy a saber Weasley¡Tú eres la enfermera!

--¡Y usted el profesor de pociones¿Qué cosa estaban preparando¿Cuál ingrediente fue?

Kanthleen dejo de observarse las rodillas y prestó atención a la escena que de hecho, era divertida, la enfermera y el nuevo profesor no paraban de gritarse mientras las petequias de Robert cambiaban de rojo a verde y luego otra vez a rojo para ponerse moradas después.

--¡Era sólo una poción agudizadora del ingenio¡Es imposible algo de eso provoque esa reacción!

Ginny se paso una mano por el cabello examinando al muchacho… había visto eso antes… en alguna parte… ¿la escuela de enfermeras?

No… había sido más recientemente… "Piensa, piensa". Su mente se fue hasta la Madriguera, recordó el lanzamiento de la nueva línea de productos… si… había sido justo esa la noche que supo que Angelina tendría un bebé.

--¡Claro! – Exclamó pensando en voz alta haciendo que todos los presentes pegaran un salto – agarró a Robert de los hombros y lo empujo hasta una pared donde le dio la vuelta y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica de Slytherin… ahí estaba.

--Buen intento, señor Volle – Draco volvió a reconocer esa sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

El color del chico empeoró… si es que era posible.

--¿Qué? – atinó a preguntar con voz gutural Robert.

--Ya váyase profesor Malfoy… no es nada grave – explicó a un Draco que la miraba escéptico – y si yo fuera usted… quitaría unos cuantos puntos a Slytherin – finalizó con los ojos brillantes.

--¿Qué? – preguntaron Draco y el chico a la vez.

--Sortilegios Weasley – dijo ella simplemente dirigiéndose al chico que todavía se apretaba el abdomen. Ginny sostuvo en el aire un empaque rojo con la letra "W" en los colores de las manchas de la piel del Slytherin – ya déjalo… se que no te duele ¿no te suena¿Weasley?

La pequeña Griffindor, a quien la pena por faltar a su primera clase le estaba pasando, se echo a reír mientras Draco y su alumno miraban fijamente a Ginny.

--Mi hermano creó eso que te tragaste – dijo finalmente - ¿tan mala es su clase profesor Malfoy? – se burló.

--¿No estas intoxicado y con un terrible dolor que rompiste los tímpanos de todos? - murmuró con voz tan suave que era aterradora, mientras tomaba a su estudiante por los hombros.

--Le digo que no lo esta – Ginny volvió a intervenir – el único efecto de las "ronchas Weasley" es el de pintar la piel… puedo quitárselas… -volvió a sonreír de lado mirando a Draco - … si quiere.

Draco tuvo que reconocer que esa era una idea muy buena.

--Señor Volle… vuelva al aula – dijo – y que sean cinco puntos menos para Slytherin.

Robert fulminó con la mirada a la enfermera, al profesor y a la pequeña Griffindor que estaba sentada en una camilla.

--Sabes que merece mucho más Malfoy – señaló Ginny divertida unos segundos después.

--Es Slytherin – dijo el simplemente - ¿Crees que quiero que pierdan la copa este año Weasley?

Ginny volvió a sonreír de "esa forma" en la que solo una de las comisuras de sus labios iba hacia arriba mientras la otra lo hacía hacia abajo.

--Claro – murmuró.

Las campanas de Hogwarts sonaron anunciando el final de la primera clase.

--Me voy – anunció Draco.

--Ve con cuidado – dijo Ginny sarcásticamente – no te vayas a intoxicar… Malfoy.

--Mademosielle Weasley – dijo Kathleen tímidamente viendo que Ginny estaba cerrando la puerta luego de "despedirse".

--¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó distraída a la niña.

--¿Ya me puedo ir?

--¡Ah!

La pequeña levantó las cejas, por la expresión en la cara de la enfermera parecía que acaba de regresar de un viaje a Marte.

--Si… si. Pero ve con cuidado… ehm… y ven mañana a que revise eso ¿ok?

--Si.

Kathleen cogió su mochila y salió contenta de la enfermería, su siguiente clase era justamente Pociones así que no tardo demasiado en llegar al aula.

**- DG -**

Ginny no había tenido ningún otro trabajo en ese día así que su cabeza ya estaba pensando cualquier tontería.

Por ejemplo, la última vez que miro su reloj, ya eran las seis de la tarde y pronto sería hora de cenar y por supuesto, luego Malfoy iba a estar en la enfermería para… ¡Que dem…¿Por qué estaba pensando en ello? Simplemente tenía que echarlo de ahí… ¡Por supuesto! Un lárgate bastaría y si no, pues lo amenazaría con ir a contarle a McGonagall.

¿Otra tontería? Pues, le había leído la mente bien y había castigado a uno de sus alumnos lo cual estuvo segura le ayudaría, por que a pesar de que Slytherin no extrañaría cinco puntos, seguramente todos los chicos ya lo pensarían bien antes de querer engañarlos a ella y a los profesores con los sortilegios Weasley… ¿Quién iba a decirlo? Que Draco Malfoy la ayudaría.

A las siete y media, se decidió por fin a ir a cenar, estaba bajando unas escaleras cuando se encontró con la directora.

--Buenas noches, profesora – saludó respetuosamente.

--Buenas noches señorita Weasley. Quisiera tener unas palabras con usted.

--Ehm… claro – Ginny siguió a la directora de vuelta a la enfermería donde fueron hasta su oficina, la pelirroja se sentó en su escritorio y la directora frente a ella. - ¿En qué puedo servirle?

--El señor Volle dice que vino a verla y usted no quiso hacerle una curación.

Ginny dejo escapar un bufido y una sonrisa sarcástica se marco en su rostro. Sin embargo, cuando Minerva mcGonagall la miro severa, tuvo que recomponerse y ponerse seria.

--Con todo respeto profesora, no fui yo quien me negué a quitarle la ronchas a Robert… fue Malfoy quien…

--El profesor Malfoy – corrigió la directora.

--¿Eh? Si. Bien, fue él quien decidió castigarlo y con todo respeto profesora pienso que servirá de buen ejemplo. Además, es imposible que andar cubierto de ronchas le haga daño pero si quiere… puedo quitárselas ahora. Aunque de todos modos, el afecto termina a las veinticuatro horas.

--El joven Volle esta en mi despacho vaya por el – dijo McGonagall levantándose.

--Si – Ginny también se levantó.

--Y por cierto – la directora habló cuando ya estaba en la puerta de la oficina y Ginny ya revisaba en su estante el antídoto a las ronchas de Robert – mañana antes del desayuno, quiero hablarles a usted y al profesor Malfoy en mi despacho.

--¿A qué hora? – preguntó Ginny extrañada.

--A las siete – Fue lo último que la directora dijo antes de abandonar la oficina de Ginny.

La enfermera encontró por fin el antídoto y se fue rumbo al despacho de la directora para dárselo a Robert quien esperaba fuera de este cubriéndose el rostro con las manos en las que también tenía puntos de colores.

--Toma – dijo simplemente – y piénsalo bien la próxima vez.

--Si – respondió el chico de mala gana tomándose el antídoto.

Ginny lo vio alejarse seguramente con rumbo al comedor y sonrió nerviosamente. ¿De qué cosa podría McGonagall querer hablarles a ella y a Malfoy?

**- D & G -**

**-DG-**

**DG**

WoW! No pensé que fuera a ser tan largo el capítulo :)

¿Qué les ha parecido?

Jeje, como no se me ocurrían nombres para los chicos, me los he volado de la lista de autores de mi libro de Farmacología, por si alguien pregunta, todos son profesores de alguna universidad de Estados Unidos.

El fic esta casi servido, Draco ya sabe con quien esta tratando (me encanto esa parte ¿a ustedes¡Hubo beso y todo!) y les he presentado a los alumnos que dirigirán el movimiento profesor-enfermera aunque pocos se han dado cuenta de lo peculiar de la situación, aún así, para el próximo capítulo ¡Qué comiencen las travesuras!

¡Ah¡Y también veremos algo de Harry, Ron y Hermione!

**¿Quieren que lo continúe¡Entonces dejen su review! **

**Aunque… si no llegan reviews, pues no sigo… xD**


	3. Visitas nocturnas

Pues si, pues si, resulta que ahora no sólo aprendo medicina teóricamente, sino que ya hago prácticas de hospital ¡y eso me come más de media vida

Pues si, pues si, resulta que ahora no sólo aprendo medicina teóricamente, sino que ya hago prácticas de hospital ¡y eso me come más de media vida! Jeje aún así me encanta, lo único es que mientras una parte de mi mente burbujea con ideas de nuevas historias, la otra parte la obliga a botarlas y concentrarse en estudiar algún síndrome raro. Pero esta semanita descanso así que subiré actualización de todos mis fics.

_Este capítulo es para todas ustedes, las que han dejado los cuarenta y pico de reviews que lleva este fic, espero que lo disfruten mucho._

_Y muchas gracias a danitza hoshi por prestarme a Breanna, me he tomado muchas libertades para con ella, pero cualquier cosa que no te guste, la corrijo, después de todo, es tu personaje ;)_

--

**Capítulo 3. Visitas nocturnas**

--

Aquel ruido hizo a Ginny sentirse tremendamente tonta, debía haber adivinado que cuando Draco Malfoy le dijo que la vería a la misma hora, estaba hablando muy en serio.

Draco observó a la pelirroja que salía de su habitación sosteniendo la misma lámpara de alcohol de la noche anterior, la bata de seda azul brillante dejaba adivinar la forma de un cuerpo bien cuidado, era una prenda en realidad corta que ponía al descubierto las piernas blancas y que hacía a Draco preguntarse cómo diablos había omitido ese detalle la noche anterior.

--Enfermera —saludó con una sonrisa poniendo la lámpara de alcohol que sostenía en el suelo.

--Profesor Malfoy —respondió Ginny todo lo fríamente que pudo mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Hubo un silencio muy incómodo en opinión de Ginny quien no podía dejar se sentir que el rubio se la comía con la mirada. Y por supuesto, no sabía si eso debía halagarla o asustarla.

Por fin, cuando Draco se le acerco tanto que tuvo que retroceder hasta que estuvo atrapada por sus brazos contra la puerta de su habitación, Ginny eligió: estaba asustada.

--¿Miedo pelirroja? —Draco sonrió peligrosamente acercando su rostro al de Ginny.

La enfermera le sostuvo la mirada, a la luz de dos lámparas de alcohol los ojos grises del joven brillaban tan peligrosamente que habría jurado que hasta Umbridge hubiera retrocedido.

--Ni un poco —respondió por fin lo más firme que pudo.

--¿No? —Draco preguntó en voz baja muy cerca de su oído y Ginny tuvo que apretar los dientes para no disfrutar de esa cercanía.

--No —de alguna forma, logró recomponerse--. No le tengo miedo profesor y si no se aleja de mi ahora voy a…

"A besarlo" seguramente habría sido lo que completaba la oración, claro, si Draco no se hubiera adelantado a besarla primero. De cualquier forma ¡ambos estuvieron de acuerdo!

Draco parecía más que gustoso de demostrar los que los años le habían enseñado, jugaba con los labios y la boca de Ginny como si hubiera sido el inventor de los besos en primer lugar.

Se separaron un momento y se miraron, Draco halló unos ojos ambarinos que se dividían entre quien sabe qué opiniones y Ginny encontró en los suyos una mirada segura, dominante, que le advertían que estaba jugando con algo peligroso.

Y entonces, Draco se alejo de ella, sonrió ante la mirada confusa de Ginny y su rostro desencajado. Enseguida, y como si no hubiera pasado nada, recogió su lámpara y salió de la enfermería tranquilamente.

--Conmigo no juegues. Weasley-- zanjó como una amenaza antes de cerrar la puerta.

**- DG -**

La figura de la perfección estaba de pie muy temprano afuera de la oficina de la profesora McGonagal. Con una elegante túnica gris, el profesor Draco Malfoy esperaba con los brazos cruzados a que la directora le indicara que podía pasar.

Al fondo del pasillo, una figura de indumentaria blanca se acercaba corriendo. Ginny maldecía por lo bajo ¡cómo era posible que se hubiera quedado dormida!

--¡Qué mal te ves hoy Weasley! —observó Draco sonriendo ladinamente--. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso tuviste una mala noche? —susurró sin dejar de arrastrar las palabras-- .¿Te hubiera gustado que te acompañara? No te preocupes por que esta noche te puedo visitar otra vez.

Ginny enrojeció hasta las orejas, ahí mismo lo hubiera llenado de maldiciones pero al buscar su varita había notado que con las prisa, la había dejado en su habitación.

--Eres un idiota —masculló mirándolo con odio.

--Y tú tienes unas piernas muy bonitas Weasley.

Si era posible, la sangre se concentró todavía más en su cabeza.

--¡También tengo cuatro hermanos que te darían gustosos una golpiza!

--Curioso —Draco ladeo la cabeza--. Se me ocurren cuatro cosas que tú me darías gustosa.

--Estúpido —murmuró Ginny antes de levantar la mirada y odiar un poco más a Malfoy con lo que vio.

**- DG -**

Detrás de sus gafas, la directora de Hogwarts la miraba mucho más que severamente.

Ginny se revolvió incomoda en su asiento frente al escritorio de la profesora donde estaba sentada junto al rubio profesor que sonreía tranquilamente mientras un elfo doméstico les servía té.

--Me imagino que ya saben de qué quiero hablarles —dijo la directora revolviendo su taza.

Como respuesta, recibió una mirada nerviosa de Ginny y la misma sonrisa tranquila de Draco.

--Es justamente por escenas como la que presencié al salir por ustedes.

--Honestamente profesora —Draco tomó la palabra—, no creo que para esta charla seamos necesarios los tres, si alguien le enseñara modales a la enfermera no tendríamos ningún problema.

--Se equivoca… profesor Malfoy —McGonagall probó su té--. Sólo de observarlos el día de ayer, me di cuenta de lo difícil que están dispuestos a hacer el trabajo del otro.

--No tengo interés en complicar el trabajo de la enfermera —respondió aburrido.

--Escuchen los dos, sé que en sus años de Hogwarts no se llevaron bien pero quiero pedirles que hagan un esfuerzo esta vez, por el bien de su trabajo.

Ginny levantó la vista y miró a la directora asustada, quizá Malfoy estaba dando clases por mero trámite o por un capricho o alguna tonta razón, pero ella necesitaba tener ese trabajo.

--Las escenas como las que hicieron ayer en el desayuno o la que acabo de encontrar, no son un buen ejemplo para los alumnos y lo último que quisiéramos en un momento de calma como este es que vuelva a haber conflictos entre las casas. Mucho menos si el conflicto lo causan ex alumnos del colegio que ahora deberían tener interés únicamente en servir a Hogwarts.

--Le aseguro que mi interés es servir a Hogwarts —dijo Ginny rápidamente.

--Y le creo señorita Weasley, es sólo que no puedo permitir que los alumnos los escuchen insultarse en los pasillos, en el comedor, en la enfermería o dónde sea que se encuentren.

--Disculpe profesora, pero no recuerdo haber sido vista discutiendo con Malfoy.

--Profesor Malfoy —corrigió el rubio antes de beber su taza.

Ginny se obligo a ignorarlo.

--Hasta esta mañana de hecho, no recuerdo haber discutido con él.

--El joven Volle sostiene que ayer estuvieron discutiendo en la enfermería en lugar de darle atención a su padecimiento.

--¡Por favor profesora! ¡Usted conoce a ese chico! Sabe que es perfectamente capaz de mentirle —Ginny estaba exasperada y la tranquilidad con que Draco bebía su té no le ayudaba.

--Contrólese señorita Weasley. Y dígame qué fue lo que pasó ayer en el comedor… y eso nadie me lo contó —aclaró con una cierta voz de mando que Ginny no pasó desapercibida.

La pelirroja respiró profundo y se concentró en responder civilizadamente.

--Disculpe, no se de qué me habla.

--Los vi a usted y a sus hermanos enrojecer hasta las orejas a causa de la furia por años señorita Weasley —explicó sin dejar su tono severo--. ¿Y usted profesor Malfoy? ¿Puede explicar eso?

--Ciertamente profesora —dijo él soltando su taza y cruzándose de brazos--. Sólo me acerqué a la enfermera para decirle lo bien que le va el atuendo blanco.

--¡Profesor Malfoy! —la directora parecía más escandalizada que si Draco le hubiera dicho que había dicho un terrible insulto a Ginny.

--No se preocupe profesora, no lo volveré a hacer —apuntó sonriendo disimuladamente al rostro desencajado de la directora.

--Más vale —McGonagall volvió a adquirir esa expresión que denotaba que estaba a punto de darles un sermón--. Ahora, sólo quiero que tengan en mente esto por el bien de la paz que vivimos. Un ex Slytherin y una ex Griffindor insultándose por ahí no dan buen ejemplo, les suplico que se comporten delante de los alumnos y se concentren en su trabajo que es enseñar pociones y atender a TODOS los alumnos que lo necesiten.

--De mi parte profesora… cuente con eso —dijo Ginny.

A Draco le irritó lo servicial que sonaba, no esperaba demasiado de una Weasley pero bajar la cabeza así era… bueno, era lo que el debía fingir que hacía.

--De la mía también.

--Muy bien, ahora dense la mano y luego vayan a cumplir con sus obligaciones.

"_¿Darse la mano? ¡Qué estupidez!"_ pensó Draco pero luego recordó que necesitaba ese trabajo, al menos por un tiempo, y extendió una mano perezosamente.

Ginny miro la pálida extremidad un poco desconfiada pero la mirada impertérrita de McGonagall la convenció de estrecharla.

**- DG - **

El resto de la semana y la que siguió transcurrieron sin muchas novedades, Ginny recibió un par de veces la visita de su prima Mafalda Prewett que acababa de entrar a primer año y había quedado en Griffindor.

La niña había resultado ser a los ojos de Ginny la versión remasterizada de Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown juntas y con un toque de Rita Skeeter. Y a juzgar por el tiempo que pasaba en la enfermería parecía no estar teniendo suerte en hacer amigos.

--También me he enterado que la profesora Sprout planea su retiro y no me creas todo tía, pero hay quien dice que el amigo de Harry Potter, Nevur o algo así…

--¿Neville? –Ginny estuvo interesada por primera vez en lo que decía la niña.

--¡Ah! ¡Si! Neville… si, que el podría ser su reemplazo.

--¿Y hay alguna certeza de eso?

--Me lo ha dicho alguien de Hufflepuff, y creo que es prefecto.

--Sería bueno que Neville viniera a trabajar aquí, es un amigo mío y…

Ginny paro al ver que Mafalda escribía en una libreta "amigo de la enfermera".

--¿Qué haces?

--Oh bueno –la niña se sonrojó—yo…

Un prefecto de Ravenclaw llego a la enfermería en ese momento trayendo a una niña con él.

--¡Yo tengo que irme prima! –dijo Mafalda poniéndose rápidamente de pie--. ¡Adiós!

Ginny se quedo con las ganas de reprenderla por que la niña que llegaba con el prefecto parecía herida.

--¿Qué le ha pasado? –preguntó Ginny viendo a lo lejos como Mafalda salía corriendo de la enfermería.

--Accidente en la clase de vuelo –dijo el muchacho--. Dice que esta bien pero pensamos prudente un chequeo.

--¡Pero estoy bien! –clamó la niña.

--Eso lo confirmaremos –aseguró Ginny al prefecto--. Ya puedes irte, más tarde avisaré al jefe de tu casa –le indicó.

Cuando el joven salió de la enfermería Ginny se fijo en la niña. Tenía una expresión de madurez que no iba con su edad y cruzaba los brazos apretadamente.

--¿Cómo te llamas?

--Breanna.

--Muy bien. ¿Y te duele algo?

--Ya he dicho que estoy bien.

--No pareces muy contenta ¿eh?

--¿Quién lo esta de hacer el ridículo público?

Ginny se rió.

--¿Sabes? Cuando yo entré a Hogwarts también me caí de la escoba y eso que mis padres son magos y yo había volado desde niña.

--¡Pero yo quería entrar al equipo de quidich!

--¿Y? –Ginny sonrió de lado mientras le revisaba los codos y las rodillas a la niña.

--Qué me caí de la escoba –repitió Breanna impaciente--. Ahora nunca lo lograré.

--Depende de ti –dijo Ginny poniendo una poción en las rodillas de Breanna que hizo que se limpiaran los raspones--. Yo fui buscadora y cazadora de Gryffindor.

Un confortable silencio se hizo en la enfermería, Ginny le sonrió a la niña y ella le devolvió un gesto radiante con el rostro lleno de ilusión.

--¡Bueno! –dijo Ginny después de ir a guardar el frasco de poción en una vitrina--. Creo que va siendo hora de que vuelvas a clases.

--¡Si! –Breanna se puso de pie acomodándose su túnica de Ravenclaw y salió dando saltitos de la enfermería.

Se detuvo en la puerta e hizo una señal de despedida.

--¿Puedo venir a visitarla? ¿Enfermera?

--Claro, cuando quieras.

**- DG - **

--¿Aquí de nuevo?

Breanna parecía mucho más molesta por estar ahí en ese momento que en la tarde. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

--Pónganla en esa cama –pidió a los prefectos que llevaban a la niña.

--Pero… --trataba de discutir Breanna--. ¿Hará que me quede?

--Temo que si –Ginny usó un tono triste pero sonrío a la niña.

--¿Por qué?

--Por que ese dolor de estomago lleva ya mucho tiempo –intervino el prefecto que en la tarde la acompañó y Ginny se pregunto al mirarlo si todos los Ravenclaws eran copias de Percy.

--Ya pueden irse –indicó Ginny a los prefectos sonriendo diplomáticamente.

Cuando los muchachos salieron, Ginny se sentó frente a la cama de la niña con pluma y pergamino en mano.

--¿Y bien?

--¿Y bien? –repitió Breanna.

--¿Qué fue?

--Ah –Breanna le desvió la mirada--, ¿el dolor?

--Si.

--Es que en la comida sirvieron pastel de hígado… y lo odio ¡de verdad que lo odio! Pero el aristonto de Paul me reto a comerlo, me he sentido mal desde entonces.

--¿Tuvo algo que ver con la caída de la escoba?

--Si… cuando me caí fue por que tuve un horrible dolor y me lleve las manos al estómago…

--Y soltaste la escoba –completó Ginny comprensivamente.

--Si… bueno… ya no me duele tanto.

--Aún así haré que te quedes aquí ¿ok? te daré una poción para el dolor y en la mañana estarás como nueva.

--Si –acepto Breanna resignada.

**- DG - **

El ya conocido sonido que hacía la puerta de la enfermería al abrirse despertó a Ginny. Se puso la bata y cogió su lámpara de alcohol para ir a ver que ocurría.

--Esta noche no –dijo secamente al reconocer la silueta alta y delgada del profesor de pociones.

Draco sin embargo se movió rápidamente y se colocó frente a ella.

--¿Por qué? –Preguntó peligrosamente-- ¿Acaso no me ha extrañado, enfermera?

--No. La verdad es que no. De hecho había estado durmiendo muy tranquila desde que no venía por aquí, profesor –susurró vigilando la cama donde se hallaba Breanna.

--Si, decidí dejar que me extrañaras esta semana.

--Creo que puedo aguantarlo un poco más –Ginny seguía susurrando pero su tono era mordaz.

--Como quiera, enfermera –dijo Draco dando media vuelta y viendo que una cama estaba ocupada.

Comprendió el por qué Ginny susurraba y también que lo más prudente era irse y volver alguna noche que la enfermería volviera a estar vacía.

Pero no puedo detener el impulso de sujetar a Ginny y besarle el cuello y, ya que estaba ahí, morderlo no parecía demasiado. La soltó inmediatamente y cogiendo su lámpara, salió de la enfermería, calmo y silencioso como el era.

**- DG - **

Cuando Breanna fue a sus clases por la mañana, seguía confundida por lo que había soñado la noche anterior, por que sólo lo había soñado; de eso no había duda. Una persona tan odiosa como el profesor de pociones, de ninguna manera podía estar relacionado con alguien tan linda como la enfermera lo era a ojos de la niña.

Aunque de hecho, la duda la acompaño toda la mañana. Por fin, a la hora de la comida se dio su tiempo para subir a la enfermería, le llamó la atención la niña que estaba ahí, no estaba herida y trataba a la enfermera con cierta familiaridad.

Como pudo, Breanna intento ser parte de la conversación hasta que la Gryffindor que acompañaba a Ginny se fuera.

--Si realmente quieres hacer amigos Mafalda, será mejor que dejes de lado los chismes. A nadie le gusta hacer amistad con un peligro tan grande como el que representas –dijo Ginny a una enrojecida Mafalda.

--¿Todavía no tienes amigos? –preguntó Breanna.

Mafalda negó con la cabeza gacha.

--Si no vas a contar mis intimidades, yo podría ser tu amiga –dijo Breanna.

--¿De verdad?

--¡Claro!

--Muy bien –sonrió Ginny.

--¿Quieres ir fuera a pasear? –le preguntó Mafalda a Breanna.

La Ravenclaw aceptó y las dos estaban por salir de la enfermería.

Fue cuando Breanna descubrió que no había soñado lo de la noche anterior; en el cuello de Ginny, el efecto de alguna poción estaba desapareciendo y dejando al descubierto la huella de una dentadura bien alineada y que podría pertenecer al profesor de pociones.

Un sentimiento extraño bulló en ella, una especie de necesidad que nunca antes había sentido: la de contarle a alguien.

¿Sería Mafalda confiable?

**- DG - **

**--**

**-**

Pues eso es todo por hoy. Se que les prometí algo de la vida de los otros chicos pero al ir escribiendo me di cuenta que esta incógnita con Mafalda (que en realidad no lo es) me gustaba mucho y por eso termino aquí. Pero les aseguro que estará en el siguiente capítulo… ahora si jeje.

**Sobre Mafalda:** Según Rowling iba a aparecer en el cuarto libro y si, iba a ser una niña chismosa pero al final, la escritora decidió que alguien externo (Rita) tendría mayor poder e influencia y eliminó a la prima de los Weasleys. En este caso, necesitaba a alguien tan "comunicativo" como ella para desencadenar el resto de la trama, por ello la decisión de utilizarla.

**¿Quieren que lo continúe? ¡Entonces dejen su review! **

**Aunque… si no llegan reviews, pues no sigo… xD**


	4. Secretos

**¡Hola!**

**Después de una eternidad, ya vengo con un nuevo capítulo. **

**Bueno, admito que estuve las últimas cuatro semanas haciendo un trabajo escolar que de hecho, debí empezar en febrero!! xD pero bueno, a marchas forzadas logre terminar a tiempo… espero tener buena nota… xD mínimo aprobatoria.**

**No digo más, para que no desesperen, nos vemos allá abajo!!**

**Que disfruten!!**

**- x - x - x -**

**Capítulo 4. Secretos**

--¡No es cierto! ¡Lo estás inventando! ¡Cállate! –estalló Kathleen en la habitación de las de primero de Gryffindor.

--Te aseguro que es cierto –respondió Mafalda tranquila y sonriente.

--¡No te creo! ¡Eres una mentirosa! –volvió a Gritar Kathleen antes de abandonar la habitación y salir corriendo hacia la sala común.

Para buena, o mala suerte de Kathleen, la primera que la vio bajar molesta y desarreglada a la sala común, fue una de las prefectas, Jill Dolgin que estaba junto a su amiga Claire Lathers.

--Hola pequeña –la saludo tranquilamente la prefecta--. ¿Hay algún problema?

Inmediatamente, Kathleen enrojeció y empezó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza.

--¡No! ¡Nada! ¿Qué ha de pasar?

--No lo sé –Jill era muy seria pero procuro sonreír para ganar la confianza de la niña--. Pero como prefecta debo estar enterada si hay algún problema, seguro te puedo ayudar y si no, buscamos a un maestro o algo.

--¡NO! –Gritó Kathleen espantada--. ¡Todo menos un maestro!

Las pocas personas que estaban preparadas para irse a desayunar a esa hora del sábado voltearon a ver a la pequeña espantados.

--¡Ya me encargo! –aviso Jill y tomo a Kathleen por el hombro para llevarla a una esquina.

Claire estaba con ellas, se sentaron las tres y la niña de primer año miro asustada a las de sexto.

--Ya les dije que no me pasa nada –intento protestar Kathleen, notando que su voz se había puesto ronca del nerviosismo.

--¿Y por nada gritas de esa forma? Ya dime que escondes –pidió Jill más seriamente.

--Y no nos digas que reaccionas así siempre que alguien dice "maestro"—secundo su amiga Claire.

--Yo… --Kathleen suspiró--. No tengo nada.

Al darse cuenta de que las de sexto año no la dejarían libre hasta hacerle un interrogatorio, se sintió casi tan tonta como cuando se había caído de camino a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

--¿Qué pasa? –pregunto Alexander Brownie, el otro prefecto de sexto, acercándose junto a su amigo Alan Reynard.

--¿Por qué torturas a esta pobre niña Jill? –Intervino Alan--. La pobre ni siquiera se ha peinado y la retienes aquí, se le hará tarde y se perderá lo mejor del desayuno--. Completó guiñándole un ojo a la niña que le sonrió agradecida.

--¡Es verdad! –Constató Claire--, si no bajamos pronto, no alcanzaremos panques.

Jill bufó molesta y miro fijamente a Kathleen.

--Se que escondes algo pequeña –dijo intentando que no sonara a amenaza--. Solo recuerda que estamos para apoyarnos.

--Si. ¿Me puedo ir ya? –preguntó la niña, dirigiendo sus ojos a la insignia de Alexander, quien no había dicho nada.

--Supongo que si –suspiró Jill.

**- DG - **

--De alguna forma sospecho por que estaba tan enojada –comentó Claire a su amiga en el desayuno, cuando vieron a la niña gritarle un "¡déjame en paz!" a otra.

--Así que sólo fue una discusión con su compañera de habitación –agregó Alan sonriendo.

--Eso parece –reconoció Jill apurando su leche.

--¡Esa Mafalda! –exclamó Claire reconociendo a la niña a la que Katleen le gritaba-- ¡Sólo lleva dos semanas aquí y ha peleado con todas las de primero!

--¿Con qué Mafalda eh? –Jill hablaba para si misma mientras jugaba con el papel de su panqué.

--¿Y tú cómo sabes eso? –consultó Alexander, quien siempre estaba tratando de trabar conversación con Claire.

--Pues… --Claire lo pensó unos dos segundos--. Por mera coincidencia, siempre me toca presenciar cuando las niñas le gritan que las deje en paz.

--¡Vaya! ¡Qué observadora eres! –apuntó Alexander ante la risa mal disimulada de Alan al ver como su amigo siempre estaba haciendo cumplidos a la despistada Claire.

--Gracias.

En ese momento, Mafalda había desistido de hablar con Kathleen y se había sentado aparte, para sorpresa de Claire y los demás, una niña de bonito cabello negro se había sentado junto a ella a desayunar y aunque los de sexto no escuchaban lo que decían, si se daban cuenta de que le hablaba confianzudamente.

--¿No se lo has dicho a nadie verdad? –consulto Breanna preocupada.

La noche anterior, la niña de Ravenclaw no había podido dormir sintiéndose culpable por contarle a Mafalda lo que creía que había pasado en la enfermería.

--¿Qué cosa?

--Lo que te dije de la enfermera, no lo has contado ¿verdad?

--¿Por qué?

--Por que es un secreto –Breanda estaba perdiendo la paciencia--. No debes contarlo a nadie.

Mafalda dejo caer la tostada que mordisqueaba y miro fijamente a Breanda.

--No me dijiste que fuera un secreto.

Breanna tuvo una sensación que nunca antes había tenido, podía escuchar y sentir claramente cada entrada y salida de sangre de su corazón.

--Le… tu… acaso… ¿le contaste a alguien?

Mafalda recupero su tostada y la mordió como si nada.

--No te preocupes, no me creyó.

--¿Le contaste a alguien? ¿Por qué?

--Tranquila, ya te dije que no me creyó. Y ya no se lo diré a nadie más.

--¿Y si le cuenta a alguien?

--Kathleen no es así –Mafalda seguía desayunando despreocupadamente.

--¿La conoces de antes?

--No.

--¿Entonces cómo sabes que no se lo dirá a nadie?

--Por que no habla con nadie –dijo la Gryffindor como si fuera una información básica.

--Pero podría usar ese chisme para hacerse la interesante y hacer amigos.

--No lo hará… te digo que ella no es así.

--¡No la conoces! ¡No puedes afirmar eso! –protesto Breanna irritada.

--¡Oh! Yo he leído sobre la personalidad humana, puedo leerla y saber que no se lo dirá a nadie. No es que la gente no le hable, es que ella se aísla, tuvo un accidente en una clase y desde entonces no habla nadie.

Breanna permaneció en silencio con una expresión que gritaba "no comprendo".

--Bueno, si quieres me haré su amiga y la convenceré de no contarlo a nadie –propuso Mafalda con tranquilidad.

--Ehm… si, creo que eso estaría bien. Y ya no se lo cuentes a nadie.

--A nadie más, tranquila.

Breanna pasó el resto del día en la biblioteca haciendo deberes junto a los compañeros de su casa. Por su parte, Mafalda se topo con su primer gran reto en Hogwarts: hacerse "amiga" de Kathleen, la chica que recién en la mañana le ordenaba a gritos que la dejara en paz.

"Las cosas que uno hace" pensó la niña cuando salió del comedor y se dispuso a buscar a Kathleen.

**-D&G-**

Ginny estaba otra vez de pie frente a su espejo comprobando su aspecto.

Por fin, cuando el sonido de su alarma le indico que se hacía tarde, abandono la enfermería para salir del castillo con rumbo a Hogsmade.

--Muy guapa –observó Draco que se encontraba de pie frente al ventanal del pasillo que llevaba de la enfermería al aula de pociones.

Ginny sonrió como era su costumbre hacia un lado y levanto la mirada para encontrar la del profesor de pociones.

--Gracias Malfoy –dijo y se fijo en el joven profesor que con lo sencillo de su túnica negra y los rayos del sol de medio día entrando por el ventanal y derramándose sobre su cabello platinado, resultaba exageradamente atractivo--. Tú no estás mal.

--Parece que nos iremos en el mismo carruaje –dijo Draco sonriendo con cierta galantería.

--¿Qué?

--La profesora McGonagall dispuso que ya que los dos vamos a Hogsmade podíamos irnos juntos y solo se alisto un carruaje.

--Entonces prefiero caminar –zanjó Ginny que no se imaginaba a sí misma llegando a su cita con Harry junto a Draco.

--¿Con esos zapatos? –Draco se fijo en los finos tacones que Ginny calzaba--. No seas tonta Weasley, no morirás por que viajemos en el mismo carruaje por menos de cinco minutos. Por cierto, hay que salir por un pasaje para que no nos vean los alumnos.

Ginny se quedo en silencio tratando de ignorar los ojos grises de Draco fijos en ella.

--Vayamos ya –dijo Draco sacándola de sus pensamientos--. Odio llegar tarde.

**-D&G-**

Era cierto que el viaje para salir de Hogwarts era cosa de nada. De hecho no sucedió ningún incidente mientras Draco y Ginny viajaban en el mismo carruaje que tardo en llevarlos a Hogsmade solo seis minutos.

Sin embrago, una persona pequeña, que se encontraba fuera del castillo tumbada en la hierba, aislada de los demás, los vio subirse al carruaje.

Hicieron falta apenas dos vueltas de engranes en su cabeza para deducir horrorizada que el profesor y la enfermera estaban teniendo una cita, por eso iban tan arreglados y por eso salían furtivamente del castillo.

Kathleen comprendió que Mafalda había tenido razón; si había algo entre el profesor y la enfermera. Se incorporo de la hierba donde había estado acostada y se fue corriendo a buscar a su compañera para decirle que le creía.

**-D&G-**

A Ginny le sorprendió que Draco le ayudar a bajar del carruaje "como un caballero". Se separaron inmediatamente, Draco se fue donde un par de elfos domésticos cuidaban un extraordinario automóvil y Ginny entro a las tres escobas, donde fue recibida con un calido abrazo por Harry Potter.

--¡Hola Ginny! –Harry parecía realmente contento de tener a la pelirroja en brazos.

--¡Hola Harry!

En cuanto dejo de abrazarla, Harry se fue a recoger su capa de una mesa y pago la cuenta a Madam Rosmerta.

--¿Nos vamos? –le pregunto a Ginny acto seguido.

--Si... –Ginny estaba sorprendida, creía que se iban a quedar a charlar ahí--. ¿A dónde vamos?

--Pues, no te he visto en mucho tiempo –dijo Harry con una sonrisa--. ¿No creerás que me iba a conformar con invitarte un trago aquí verdad?

La sonrisa de Ginny le dijo a Harry la verdad.

--¡Cielos! ¿Tan mala impresión te he dejado?

--Algo –admitió Ginny.

La pelirroja se pregunto como no había notado el automóvil rojo que estaba aparcado junto a las tres escobas y que de hecho, había estado llamando la atención de los habitantes del pueblo.

Harry llevo a Ginny hasta una ciudad que Ginny no reconoció y ahí la invito a comer.

Estuvieron hablando un rato de lo que habían hecho de sus vidas, ya que no se habían visto en mucho tiempo, Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de felicitarla por obtener el puesto de enfermera de Hogwarts.

El joven héroe por su parte, le hablo de sus viajes, le contó de sitios maravillosos y de personas extraordinarias que había tenido la oportunidad de conocer.

También hablaron de los chicos, de Hermione que tenía una carrera prometedora en las leyes, de Ron que estaba de practicas en Noruega y también de Neville que salía a expediciones con Luna en busca de especies de plantas y animales aún no descubiertos.

--¿Sabes que acabo de notar? –dijo de pronto Harry mientras caminaban y empezaba a atardecer.

--¿Qué?

--Que se ha ido el día y no te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves.

Ginny enrojeció y sonrió al recordar la última vez que Harry le había dicho eso.

Había sido luego de la Caída de Lord Voldemort, cuando la paz había llegado y Harry, Ron y Hermione había vuelto para cursar su último año en Hogwarts, por fin Ginny y Harry habían podido tener un noviazgo "normal".

Pero al terminar el ciclo en Hogwarts, Ginny había optado por la carrera de enfermería y Harry por la de auror donde tenía que salir a viajes de práctica y resultaba muy difícil que viera a Ginny, por eso habían decidido terminar.

--Siempre me costo trabajo decirte ese tipo de cosas –Harry también estaba un poco sonrojado.

En su mente, Ginny seguía recordando las últimas palabras que ella y Harry se habían dicho antes de que se fuera a Bélgica de prácticas "seguiremos siendo amigos".

--Si… siempre te costo.

--Muchos de mis pensamientos en realidad, creo que la expresividad nunca fue lo mío.

--No –dijo Ginny con una sonrisa tímida.

--¿Sabes que otro lugar visite? –dijo Harry cambiando el tema abruptamente.

--¿Cuál? –pregunto Ginny un tanto descolocada.

--Francia, de hecho, visité a la familia de Fleur… los encontré por casualidad y me invitaron. Son gente encantadora.

--Seguro –respondió Ginny sin saber qué otra cosa decir.

Caminaron en silencio una calle hasta un puente que cruzaba un río y se detuvieron en él.

--Estoy divagando mucho –murmuró Harry pasándose las manos por el pelo.

--¿Pasa algo Harry?

--Dime Ginny –Harry tomo aire--. ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? ¿En este momento?

El corazón de Ginny brinco al escuchar esa frase ¿sería posible que ella y Harry retomaran su relación?

--Es que yo quiero un consejo –soltó Harry sacándola abruptamente de sus fantasías.

--¿Qué?

--Gabrielle, la hermana de Fleur… ¿la recuerdas?

--Vagamente –susurró Ginny completamente perdida.

--No se qué hacer.

--¿Qué? –repitió Ginny buscando sentido a lo que Harry decía.

--Yo… me preguntaba si tu ahora tendrías más experiencia y me ayudarías ¿Crees que se vea muy mal? Es decir… ella sólo tiene 17 años.

La mente de Ginny vagaba en alguna dimensión desconocida, bien pensado, a Harry le gustaba una chica que tenía la edad de las de último año en Hogwarts… ¿una chica de colegio era mejor que ella para Harry?

--Es que no se qué hacer, Ginny, necesito ayuda. Tú convives con chicos de esa edad…

--¿Sabes Harry? –Ginny se recompuso como pudo y decidió por su seguridad mental huir de Harry--. Se hace tarde y McGonagall se podría molestar si no me reporto a una hora decente, ya sabes como es ella.

Harry sonrió comprensivamente.

--Tienes razón –dijo--. Volvamos ya.

En el trayecto de vuelta a Hogsmade los dos estuvieron en silencio, Ginny se esforzaba por sonreír cada vez que Harry la miraba, él de hecho parecía muy contento.

Al llegar, Harry le ayudo a Ginny a bajarse del auto mientras ella se esforzaba por mantener la pose de "qué genial día AMIGO".

Cerca del camino principal a Hogwarts, se encontraba el carruaje que la llevaría de vuelta al castillo. Draco estaba recargado de él con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo por alguna razón.

--¡Vaya! ¡Por fin vuelves! ¿Sabes cuanto llevo esperando? –espetó notablemente molesto.

Draco dejo de protestar y se fijo en Ginny, el atardecer definitivamente era su mejor momento, su piel se veía más calida con los colores naranjas del cielo de fondo y su cabello de un tono más oscuro. Pero había algo en su sonrisa forzada que le pareció fuera de lugar.

--Por fortuna ya estas aquí… me había preocupado –dijo haciendo gala de su talento para actuar.

--¿Qué? –Ginny estaba demasiado aturdida por la noticia de Harry para prestar atención a Draco quien de hecho, le estaba haciendo un favor.

--Malfoy –dijo Harry como saludo.

Algo en Ginny hizo "clic" y la sonrisa de lado que le gustaba a Draco reapareció en su rostro.

--Perdona Draco, es que teníamos mucho de que hablar –dijo con toda naturalidad.

--Y además no traes abrigo –observó Draco ignorando a Harry y sacándose la capa para cubrir a la joven.

--¿Ustedes salen? –pregunto Harry no muy convencido.

--¿De qué estuvieron hablando tanto tiempo entonces? –pregunto Draco a Ginny en otra perfecta actuación.

--Si salimos –contestó Ginny casi al mismo tiempo a Harry.

--Pero es un secreto Potter –sentenció Draco--. No puedes decirlo a nadie o nos despedirán, a mi no me importaría demasiado pero a ella le encanta este trabajo… --Draco estaba siendo tan dramático que Ginny pensó que Harry le creería.

--Ya había escuchado algo de que enseñabas aquí –dijo Harry con desdén.

--¿Y no se te ocurrió pensar que yo no necesito un trabajo como ese Potter? La única razón que tengo de estar aquí es que no puedo verla de otro modo.

--No se lo digas a nadie Harry, por favor –pidió Ginny.

Harry pareció sopesarlo un momento.

--Está bien –dijo finalmente--. No se lo diré a nadie.

--Gracias –le dijo Ginny mientras se dejaba abrazar por Draco.

--Pero te advierto Malfoy, debes cuidar bien de ella –Harry casi pareció sonreír cuando abrió la puerta de su coche--. O como amigo que soy de ella me encargaré de ti.

Harry sonrió por última vez a Ginny y se subió a su coche como si nada.

--No es posible –murmuró Ginny cuando Harry ya había arrancado.

--¿Qué no es posible enfermera?

--Todo este día… este momento… y no le importa –Ginny no dijo sino palabras vagas, y sin embargo, Draco las interpreto.

--¿Creías que protestaría por que fuera precisamente yo?

Ginny movió lenta y afirmativamente la cabeza.

--Creo, pelirroja que te ve como su amiga y nada más… y que le da gusto por que piensa que estas feliz.

--Eso parece.

Un nuevo "clic" en su cabeza la hizo notar con quién y de qué estaba hablando.

--¿Y tú que te traes Malfoy?

--Supongo –dudó Draco--, que también pensé que lo molestaría. Sin embargo, resulta que te he hecho un favor Weasley.

--Eso parece.

--¿Y qué tal tu día? –preguntó Ginny cuando ya se habían subido al carruaje de vuelta al castillo.

--Creo –Draco sonrió de lado--, que mejor que el tuyo.

--Seguro.

Permanecieron en silencio los siguientes minutos hasta que llegaron al castillo.

--Hay algo que me inquieta –dijo Ginny antes de que Draco abriera la puerta para bajarse--. ¿Por qué me ayudaste? Pudiste ser indiferente a mí pero…

--Ya te dije que quise ver si podía molestar a Potter. Lo hice por que era obvio por tu cara y la de él que eran amigos… es todo.

--Gracias, Malfoy.

--Nada Weasley… me la debes –Draco abrió la portezuela de inmediato y se bajo, de nuevo, le extendió la mano a Ginny para que se bajara también--. Esto lo hago por que soy un caballero –aclaro.

**-D&G-**

El regreso a Hogwarts de Draco y Ginny, fue completamente afortunado en opinión de Mafalda, que se encontraba junto con Breanna y Kathleen empinada en una ventana para no perder detalle de la vuelta del carruaje.

Las tres niñas tuvieron la certeza de que había algo entre la enfermera y el profesor al ver que este la ayudaba a bajar y que ella llevaba puesta la capa de él.

--¡Vaya! –dijo una voz detrás de ellas que las asusto.

Jill, Claire, Alan y Alexander se encontraban detrás de las niñas, también mirando por la ventana.

--¡Te dije que el loco de pociones le coqueteaba! –dijo fuerte Alan como reclamando a Claire, a quien le gustaba el profesor.

--¡Claro que no! ¡Es ella quien siempre le coqueteo! Y ahora… ha logrado seducirlo—dijo la chica dramáticamente--. ¡A mi querido maestro!

--¡Cállense! –dijeron Jill y Alexander al mismo tiempo.

Mafalda, Breanna y Kathleen solo miraban fijamente a los chicos mayores sin tener ninguna una pequeña idea sobre qué hacer.

--Ahora –dijo Alexander, el que llevaba la insignia de prefecto--. Todos guarden la compostura, y todos tienen prohibido decir algo sobre lo que acabamos de ver.

--Pero …--iba a protestar Claire.

--Alex tienen razón –dijo Jill haciéndola callar--. No es apropiado armar jaleo por eso, podríamos meterlos y meternos en problemas.

--Es que…--también Alan iba a pelear.

--¡Qué nadie dirá nada! –zanjó Alexander--. Ni ustedes –señaló a las de primero--, ni nosotros. Y sabremos quién fue si es que algo se sabe.

--De acuerdo –dijo Breanna un poco asustada.

Los demás hicieron los mismo, Alan, Claire y Mafalda a regañadientes pero lo hicieron.

Y así quedo sellado el secreto, aunque Alex y Jill concluyeron cuando hablaron más tarde en la sala común que además de sus labores de prefectos, se tendrían que encargar de vigilar que nadie anduviera hablando por ahí de la enfermera y del profesor de pociones.

**D&G**

**D**

**&**

**G**

¡Venga! ¡Paren de gritarme! Tarde mucho pero el capítulo es laaaargo ¿eso lo compensa no? xD

Bueno si, lo admito, tuve una de esas crisis de tengo inspiración-no tengo tiempo y tengo tiempo-no tengo inspiración, pero no se preocupen, ya la supere…

Además, me llegaron bien pocos reviews... cada vez me llegan menos ¿ya no les gusta el fic? ¡Ayudenme a mejorar! ¿es bueno, pasable, pésimo, o una patada en el trasero? ¡díganme! ¡lo que sea que piensen, quiero saber!

¡Saludos! ¡Sean felices!

**muminSarita**

**¡Hagánme feliz! DEJEN SU REVIEW**

**;) es de buena educación :)**


	5. Sabemos que sabes

_Muchísimas gracias a los 17 reviews del capítulo anterior ¡son geniales niñas!_

_A ver en este a cuantos llegamos :)_

_---_

**Capítulo 5. Sabemos que sabes**

**---**

Draco no lo toleraba, esa horrible niña pelirroja que no paraba de mirarlo desde el desayuno ¡Era completamente insoportable!

--¿Hay alguna cosa que quiera comentar, señorita Preweet?

Mafalda examinó a su profesor de pociones, las facciones afiladas dominadas por la gélida mirada, no parecía haber ningún cambio en el desde la doble clase del viernes.

--Nada, profesor –dijo de la forma más disimulada la Gryffindor.

"Entonces deja de mirarme" pensó Draco.

El rubio se fue a sentar detrás de su escritorio mientras sus estudiantes copiaban la lección de sus libros. Apoyó los codos en la mesa y acomodo su cabeza entre sus manos. ¡Pero esa niñata no dejaba de verlo! Podía sentir la fuerza de sus ojos azules sobre el y al fijarse en ella, esa boca sonriente parecía gritarle "yo se algo que te meterá en problemas".

El profesor utilizó una de esas miradas heladas que tan bien se le daban y sonrió triunfalmente cuando vio que Mafalda le retiraba la mirada y sonrojada, se concentraba en su apunte.

"Si que tiene una mirada fuerte" pensó la niña.

La tranquilidad de Draco se volvió a perder cinco minutos más tarde cuando Mafalda, acompañada de Kathleen volvía a fijar su vista en él.

De nuevo, el rostro de Mafalda expresaba un "yo se algo que te meterá en problemas" y el de la niña que estaba sentada junto a ella -que pasaba la vista de Mafalda a Draco y de regreso- parecía decirle "yo sé que tu sabes, que ella sabe algo que te meterá en problemas".

Esa actitud extraña de parte de las dos Gryffindor no le gustaba nada a Draco.

--Señorita Preweet y señorita Derkson –dijo tranquilamente--, como no acaben esas copias antes del fin de la clase, tendrán castigo el viernes en la tarde.

Satisfecho de sí mismo, Draco observó que la niña rubia volvía a su copia. La niña pelirroja sin embargo, le dirigió una última sonrisa, algo parecido a "eso lo confirma" y luego volvió a su copia.

**-D&G-**

La clase del martes a los alumnos de séptimo no fue mejor, había cuatro Gryffindors ahí que miraban extrañamente a Draco.

Aunque bien pensado, Alan Reynard lo miraba con odio, siendo un Slytherin, Draco estaba acostumbrado a eso. Claire Lathers, miraba a Draco como si estuviera reprochándole algo, incluso parecía que sus ojos estuvieran tristes, "está loca" concluyó Draco y le quito toda la importancia.

Las miradas que preocuparon a Draco, fueron las de los prefectos de séptimo de Gryffindor, algo en su cara reflejaba ¿acaso era preocupación? ¿Preocupación por él?

Draco estaba molesto pensando en ello antes de que la clase con los de séptimo empezara el miércoles. Desde el día lunes esa niña Preweet que no le quitaba los ojos de encima durante el desayuno, la comida, la cena, la clase y los pasillos si lo encontraba en ellos y esos niños mirándolo casi con pena.

Furioso sólo con recordarlo, fue a borrar del pizarrón las indicaciones de la poción multijugos y escribió bien grande "EXAMEN"

**-D&G-**

Ginny había tenido un inicio de semana bastante tranquilo, el lunes alguien de Slytherin había amanecido resfriado, el martes nada que hacer y en lo que iba del miércoles, nada otra vez.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió bruscamente y Draco Malfoy, seguido de por lo menos la mitad de su clase de séptimo entró a la enfermería.

--¿Qué paso? –preguntó Ginny viendo las caras angustiadas de los muchachos.

--La mayoría se han quemado –explicó Draco.

Ginny echo una ojeada rápida a los muchachos y los clasifico, los que se miraban la mano se habían quemado los dedos y a los que les faltaba media túnica se habían salvado de quemarse más gravemente.

--Muy bien muchachos –dijo Ginny por encima de los llantos y las voces quejumbrosas--, los que se hayan quemado solo la mano de este lado y los que se hayan quemado en más partes en este.

Los muchachos se dividieron rápidamente.

--Ahora, si alguno puede ver el músculo o tejido más profundo en alguna parte, formen un grupo aquí.

--Bueno, ya tiene la situación controlada –dijo Draco--. Iré con mis otros estudiantes.

--Sólo da problemas –murmuró Ginny empezando a atender a los dos chicos que tenían quemaduras profundas.

**-D&G-**

--¿Once alumnos de séptimo que obtuvieron las notas más altas en sus TIMOS y están por presentar EXTASIS? ¿La mitad de una clase de séptimo lesionada? ¿Qué tipo de examen les aplico profesor Malfoy?--¿podía la directora McGonagall estar más sorprendida?

--Si… tal vez si fue muy difícil –dijo Draco entre preocupado por perder su empleo y feliz por la misma razón.

--Ahora explíqueme, profesor. ¿En qué consistió exactamente ese examen suyo?

--Verá profesora. Los alumnos debían formar equipos y preparar ciertas pociones antes de que terminara la clase. Eso es todo.

--Dije exactamente, profesor Malfoy.

--Los alumnos formaron equipos de tres personas y les entregué una lista con seis pociones que tenían que entregar antes de que terminara la clase –dijo Draco tratando de ser exacto.

--O sea –la mirada de la directora era impasible--, que cada alumno estaba preparando dos pociones simultáneamente…

--Si.

--En el entendido de que las pociones que preparan los de séptimo tienen un alto grado de dificultad... –agregó la directora.

Draco paseo la mirada por el despacho de la directora para no topársela de frente. Desde su niñez, había aprendido que era mejor no ponerse contra McGonagall.

--Si.

--¿Puso a alumnos de 17 años a preparar 2 pociones tan complejas simultáneamente y tomándoles el tiempo?

--Dicho en ese tono suena demasiado terrible, profesora.

--Dos alumnos fueron enviados a San Mungo por presentar quemaduras de tercer grado.

--Ah…

--Seis pasarán la noche en la enfermería por quemaduras de segundo grado y tres de ellos tienen quemaduras en las manos, que sin embargo, no les impedirán escribirle a sus padres para contarles lo sucedido en su clase.

--¿Van a despedirme? –pregunto Draco casi esperanzado.

--No lo haré, profesor Malfoy.

--Oh… bueno.

--Pero voy a exigirle, por su propio prestigio, que deje de abusar de sus alumnos. Por que créame, los días en que los estudiantes eran torturados han quedado bien lejos. Le recomendaría, que si no quiere ir derecho al Wizengamot se comporte como una persona civilizada delante de sus estudiantes.

--Si, profesora.

--Ya puede irse.

**-D&G-**

--Está vez lo has armado en grande –le dijo alguien a Draco cuando iba hacia su habitación.

--Enfermera, buenas noches –respondió con su mejor cara de despreocupación.

--¿Y bien?

--¿Y bien qué? –el rubio conservaba su sonrisa.

--¿Qué te ha dicho McGonagall?

--¿Le interesa, enfermera? –Draco la paso de largo y se dirigió a su despacho--. Si es así, le invitó a tomar el té conmigo—saco un elegante reloj de plata de su bolsillo—son justo las cinco.

Ginny lo observo antes de responder, definitivamente quería saber qué había pasado. Necesitaba algo en qué distraerse además de pensar en que los estudiantes que estaban en la enfermería tenían la edad de Gabrielle Delacour.

--Me parece bien, profesor.

Ginny se sorprendió al entrar al despacho de Draco, había estado en ese mismo despacho el año anterior y no había punto de comparación. El mismo despacho que con el anterior profesor lucía tan horrible como el de Snape, lleno de frascos de extraño y a veces repugnante contenido; ahora tenía un aire de elegancia que era difícil de creer.

Las repisas habían sido sustituidas por vitrinas en las que guardaban por estricto orden alfabético diversos ingredientes de pociones, las paredes en las que no se exhibían ingredientes habían sido cubiertas con tapiz gris claro y el mobiliario nuevo que consistía en escritorio y sillas, combinada a la perfección. Todo lo anterior con la esencia intachablemente masculina.

--Tuve que modificarlo para que estuviera a mi altura, como podrá ver, enfermera.

--Ha quedado muy bien.

--Tome asiento. Y aguarde un momento, enfermera.

--Gracias.

Draco se fue por la puerta que daba a su habitación, volvió luego de unos minutos con el servicio.

--Y dígame, enfermera. ¿Cómo están mis estudiantes?

--Afortunadamente todos se recuperarán, y creo que satisfactoriamente. ¡Pero te pasaste Malfoy!

--¿Por qué si yo le hablo de usted, enfermera, me tutea con tanta confianza?

Ginny se echo a reír.

--¡Por favor Malfoy! ¡Eso ni tú te lo crees!

Draco sonrió.

--Está bien, pero si vas a tutearme, te agradecería que fuera por mi nombre.

--¿Draco? ¿Así quieres que te diga?

--Si quieres únicamente cuando estemos solos.

--Pues claro por que delante de los demás me obligan a decirte "profesor Malfoy".

--Yo le llamo "enfermera" por mi propio gusto.

Ginny se sonrojo.

--Oh… bueno, dime qué paso hoy—dijo tratando de volver al tema de conversación.

--Seguramente ya te contaron los estudiantes lo del examen ¿no es así?

--¡Así es! ¿Por qué estabas tan molesto?

--No te lo diré.

--¿Problemas personales?

--Ehm… si –Draco simplemente no podía admitir con Ginny que algunos niñatos lo molestaban mirándolo por que simplemente era ridículo.

--¿Y te desquitas con jovencitos indefensos? –Ginny sonreía hacia un lado como a Draco le gustaba--. ¡Qué patético eres… Draco!

--¿Estás aquí para burlarte?

Ginny bebió de su taza.

--También para felicitarte por tu exquisito gusto en cuanto a decoración y creo que también por tu rico té.

--Es un té traído desde Japón –acotó el profesor.

--Si, es muy rico y todo. Pero ¿cómo es posible que alguien cómo tú necesite ponerse contra alumnos de diecisiete años?

"Casi tan patético como enamorarse de una niña de 17 teniendo 24" pensó Ginny.

--No estabas a la mano para desquitarme contigo –atacó Draco.

--La próxima vez búscame ¿quieres? no te metas en problemas con los padres de esos chicos.

Draco levanto una ceja.

--¿Acaso te preocupa? –sonrió burlonamente.

--Pues, sinceramente no.

--Me pareció que si.

--Te equivocaste.

--Te concedo eso. Ahora me dirás ¿qué paso entre tu y Potter el sábado?

--¿Para qué quieres saber eso? –Ginny por poco se vacía el té encima de la sorpresa.

--Para enterarme, estar encerrado en Hogwarts llega a ser aburrido.

--Lo sé.

--Pensé que te encantaba tu trabajo –apuntó Draco.

--Desde el sábado no tanto.

--No dejes que Potter arruine algo en lo que eres buena.

--¿Acaso te preocupas por mi?

--Sabes que no.

--Me pareció que si.

--Te equivocaste.

--Te concedo eso sólo por que admiraste mi trabajo –Ginny sonrió--. Y no se trata de Potter… no directamente.

--¿Entonces?

--No se. De pronto me preocupa que me haré vieja en este castillo y que ya nunca me enamoraré…

Ginny se detuvo al comprender por la cara de Draco que había hablado demasiado.

--¿Temes a la eterna soltería? –claramente a Draco le costaba aguantar la risa.

--¿Tú no?

--No. La verdad es que sólo trabajaré aquí un año. Me voy a casar el verano siguiente.

--¿De verdad? ¿Tan joven?

--Pues si.

--¿No te amarga un poquito pensar en todo lo que te perderás por casarte tan joven?

--¿No te amarga mucho pensar en todo lo que te perderás por estar aquí encerrada?

--¡Golpe bajo! –Ginny sonrió.

--Tú empezaste.

Un extraño, cómodo silencio, cayó entre ellos. Fue Draco quien lo rompió burlonamente.

--No te preocupes Ginevra, si en diez años sigues aquí, convenceré a Zabini de que venga a pedirte matrimonio.

--¡Oh, cállate!

Por alguna razón, una extraña, una incomprensible, Ginny se encontró riendo con Draco y Draco con Ginny. Algo que ninguno hubiera imaginado.

"Qué extraño es cuando convives con las personas" pensaron los dos.

**-D&G-**

Cuando Ginny volvió a la enfermería encontró todavía muchos visitantes de los seis alumnos que se quedaban esa noche.

--Es hora de que se vallan –dijo a los visitantes--. Mis pacientes necesitan descanso.

Casi todos obedecieron, solamente se quedo Mafalda junto a la cama de Alan Reynard.

--Tú también –le dijo Ginny.

La niña asintió. Luego sin perder de vista a Ginny que pasaba por todas las camas volviendo a revisar a los heridos, se despidió del chico.

--Te traeré más detalles mañana –le dijo Mafalda a Alan a modo de despedida.

--¡Tú puedes pequeña! –se despidió Alan.

Ginny se detuvo y paso la vista de uno a otro de los jóvenes, de pronto le parecía que la miraban con ojos de reproche, algo como "tú tienes la culpa de esto".

"Me estoy poniendo paranoica" pensó Ginny y recuperando su sonrisa, termino de revisar a los chicos y elaboró una lista para pedirles a los elfos la cena de cada uno.

**-D&G-**

--¿Qué paso? –pregunto Mafalda a Breanna, quien había estado todo el rato esperándola en el pasillo con Kathleen.

--Tenías razón –respondió la Ravenclaw, estaba en el despacho del profesor Malfoy.

Para chisme de las niñas, en ese momento, Draco iba saliendo de su despacho con rumbo al comedor pues era ya hora de cenar.

La mirada que Draco les dirigió (gélida como siempre) fue interpretada de distintas formas por las niñas.

Kathleen vio en su rostro un "soy un enojón y siempre lo seré", Breanna un "¿qué me ven?" y Mafalda se puso contentísima por que entendió por la ligerísima sonrisa un "nos hemos reconciliado" y así dio por hecho que el profesor y la enfermera habían peleado, el se había puesto furioso y había puesto ese examen tan difícil a los de séptimo pero ya se habían reconciliado y a al día siguiente las clases de pociones volverían la normalidad.

Draco por su parte también estudio de rápido a las niñas, la sonrisa de Mafalda le seguía diciendo "ya lo se, lo se todo", la expresión de Breanna le decía "cuídate de Mafalda" y la de Kathleen "ahora las tres sabemos que sabes que sabemos que…"

-

--

- -

---

**_¿Les ha gustado? _**

Noticias breves: ¡Ya terminé tercer año! ¡Y estoy de vacaciones por fin! Voy a actualizar más pronto, por lo menos de aquí al cinco de enero. Acabo de cumplir 20 años. Es el segundo capítulo que subo hoy, mañana aactualizo "Entre mujeres" fic al que creo que le cambiaré el título ¡esten pendientes!

Sean felices!

muminSarita.


	6. El día de los idiotas

¡He vuelto!

U.U La verdad es que me siento muy apenada. ¡Ha pasado tantísimo tiempo! Y ustedes han sido tan buenas conmigo que no se como agradecerles por todo el apoyo que recibí.

Por ahora, las dejo con el capítulo nuevo.

- - - - - -

**Capítulo 6. El día de los idiotas.**

**- - - - - -**

Ginny pasó casi todo el tiempo de los siguientes días prodigando sus cuidados a los estudiantes que estaban ahí desde el "aterrador examen de pociones", que era como lo llamaban los demás estudiantes. De hecho, cuando Ginny se tomaba un tiempo para comentar con sus pacientes lo ocurrido, se preguntaba si ella habría sido capaz de realizarlo.

--Y yo que pensaba que el profesor Snape había sido estricto –les decía--. Ni hablar chicos, van a tener que esforzarse.

A pesar de que la enfermería estaba ocupada, a Ginny le parecieron 2 semanas muy agradables; sus pacientes la mantenían entretenida durante el día y gracias a ellos, Draco Malfoy se abstenía de interrumpir su sueño.

Casi le costo trabajo dar de alta a Brenda Winkelstein, después de que la chica estuvo casi tres semanas ahí, era la única que quedaba y a Ginny se le acabaron los pretextos para mantenerla en la enfermería.

--¿Segura que estas bien? –le pregunto un poco esperanzada.

--¡Por supuesto! –era obvio que Brenda estaba más que aburrida.

--Entonces, nos vemos luego –dijo Ginny sabiendo que esa noche, el joven de capa negra volvería aparecer con su lámpara de alcohol.

Sólo que durante todos esos días, se había decidido a ponerle fin a ese juego ridículo. A fin de cuentas, todo lo que necesitaba para deshacerse de Draco era un hechizo. Sería fácil, lo esperaría despierta y con la varita en la mano.

--Ya verás lo que es meterte con una Weasley.

El plan no resultó.

Hizo falta lo más esencial: la presencia de Draco.

**-D&G-**

La tarde siguiente, Hagrid llego a la enfermería con dos chicas idénticas, llevaba a una en brazos y la otra caminaba dificultosamente junto a él.

--Buenas tardes, Ginny –la saludó el semigigante.

--¡Hagrid, hola! –Respondió ella con una sonrisa--. ¿Qué ocurrió?

--Ehm… esta es Lynnette Vande… se ha caído de un árbol… y esta es su hermana, Elizabeth, ha venido por que estaba muy preocupada.

--¿Se cayó de un árbol? –preguntó Ginny haciendo ademán a Hagrid para que colocara a la muchacha en la mesa de exploración --. ¿Hagrid, qué hacía sobre un árbol?

--Ehm… es que un hipogrifo tomo su mochila y echo a volar, vimos que estaba en lo alto de un árbol y…

--¿Subió por ella? –Ginny levanto las cejas y sonrió de medio lado. Las gemelas Vande y Hagrid hacían un tercio de miedo, cada uno era más despistado que el otro.

--Si. ¡Oh pero yo le ayude!—dijo Hagrid como si eso lo resolviera todo.

--¿Por qué no simplemente realizaron un hechizo invocador?

Hagrid y las gemelas palidecieron.

Ginny sonrió y se puso a revisar a la muchacha. No era tan grave como parecía, se había luxado el hombro derecho y hecho algunos raspones. Podía reducir la luxación con una maniobra.

--Considérenlo la próxima vez.

--Si –respondieron al unísono los tres y sus caras simularon ser tomates momentáneamente.

--Bueno Lynnett, voy a tener que poner ese hombro en su sitio, te daré una poción para que no te duela y luego haré una maniobra para reducir la luxación. Los raspones no requerirán ningún tratamiento.

--Está bien –respondió Lynnet y cerro sus ojos tranquilizándose.

Ginny fue a su vitrina para buscar la poción que necesitaba, sin embargo se encontró con un frasco vacío.

--Tenemos un problema –anunció y como los demás, su cara imito a un tomate– se ha terminado la poción. Puedo corregir tu hombro sin ella pero te dolerá mucho, ehm… se me ocurre que tal vez el profesor Malfoy tenga un poco. Iré a preguntarle. Esperen aquí.

Con una sonrisa incrédula, Ginny se encontró a sí misma tocando la puerta del aula de pociones.

Quiso la suerte que en ese momento, se encontraran en clase los de séptimo, y por los hechos erróneos ya conocidos y las encantadoras mejillas que Ginny tenía aún rosadas en ese momento, los cuatro de Gryffindor interpretaron que la enfermera había querido sorprender al profesor visitándolo a media tarde.

Al verla en el umbral de la puerta del aula, Draco dejo su escritorio y se acerco a ella, los estudiantes estaban preparando alguna cosa que llevaba naranja y el olor se había impregnado a su túnica y se había mezclado agradablemente con su olor habitual.

--¿Puedo ayudarle en algo, enfermera? –preguntó y Ginny dudó en el tono burlón que utilizaba.

--¿Tendrá un poco de poción analgésica? –Ginny decidió ir al grano, tenía una sensación desagradable con respecto a Draco y no tenía ganas de indagar el por qué.

Draco atravesó el marco de la puerta del aula y la cerró tras de sí, había notado las miradas de los alumnos y no tenía ganas de meterse en más problemas… por el momento.

--¿Urge mucho, enfermera? Si es así, la tendré lista como en veinte minutos.

--Te lo agradecería enormemente… --Ginny se dio cuenta de que hacía más de dos semanas desde que había conversado con él – enormemente, Draco.

El rubio profesor sonrió.

--Sabía que tarde o temprano me necesitaría, enfermera.

--Si, bueno ¿cuento contigo?

--En un rato te la envío con un estudiante.

--Gracias.

Ginny se tranquilizó y dio media vuelta para volver a la enfermería, había dado unos tres pasos cuando Draco la detuvo.

--Nos vemos esta noche –dijo con una sonrisa casi cruel.

Al volver a la enfermería, mientras esperaba junto con las gemelas y Hagrid que llegara alguien con la poción, Ginny se sintió ajena a lo que estaba pasando, como si… ¡no! ¡no podía ser!... como si ver a Draco esa noche le… ¡No! No era nada.

Sin embargo, el tono de sus mejillas ya no se debía a la pena de notar que se había terminado la poción.

**-D&G-**

A la media noche, la sombra de Draco con su lámpara de alcohol se proyecto en los muros de la enfermería.

--Buenas noches, Draco –saludó Ginny, que lo estaba esperando sentada en una de las camas.

--Buenas noches, enfermera ¡qué sorpresa!

--¿Qué te trae por aquí esta noche? –preguntó en tono socarrón poniendo las manos entre sus rodillas.

--Esa respuesta es obvia –Draco dejo su lámpara de alcohol en el suelo y se sentó junto a Ginny.

--No lo es.

--¡No me diga que esta molesta por que no vine ayer!

Ginny enrojeció violentamente, a pesar de la escasa luz que brindaba la lámpara, Draco lo noto.

--¡Al contrario! –bufó Ginny dominándose—tuve una noche de tranquilo y reparador sueño.

--No pude venir por que tuve cena con mi club de eminencias –aclaró Draco como si fuera importante.

--¿Piensas continuar con eso?

--Es divertido. Pero eso no es de lo que quiero hablar.

--¿No?

--Mejor dígame, si fue tan reparador su sueño, ¿por qué apareció esta mañana en el comedor tan ojerosa y de mal humor? –Draco se acercó intempestivamente y rozo con los suyos los labios de Ginny--. Es más fácil si admites que me esperaste.

--No.

--¿Por qué?

--Por que no es cierto.

--Vaya contrariedad –murmuró Draco divertido. De alguna forma, sabía que tenía razón pero el patético intento de Ginny de negarlo le divertía.

Se puso de pie y cogió su lámpara del suelo dirigiéndose hacia la vitrina de Ginny.

--Hay muchas pociones que están por terminarse –observó –hazme una lista y te las iré preparando.

--Ehm… si.

--¿Gracias?

--Ehm… si, gracias, Draco.

--De nada, enfermera.

Se quedaron en silencio viendo la vitrina de pociones de la enfermería, a decir verdad, fue un cómodo silencio. Para disgusto de Ginny, Draco lo rompió.

--Pero que irresponsabilidad. ¿Por qué no verificas que no te haga falta nada? ¿Qué tal si fuera más grave?

--¡No me digas irresponsable! La poción no se hubiera agotado tan rápido si no se hubieran lastimado tantos estudiantes en tu clase –Ginny estaba ofendida y su tono de voz era el de alguien muy molesto.

--Como sea –dijo Draco tranquilo como si no la hubiera escuchado--. ¿Tienes antídotos?

--Por montones.

Draco le sonrió.

--¡No te hagas el desentendido, Draco! Me pones en predicamentos ¡Tu clase es la que más lesionados reporto en este mes!

--¿Enserio no me extrañó, enfermera? –dijo Draco tomándola de la cintura.

La mano de Ginny dudo dentro del bolsillo donde guardaba la varita.

--¿Qué?

--Que estoy seguro de que fuiste a mi aula esta tarde por que me extrañabas.

--¡¿Qué estas sordo?! –Le espeto Ginny--. ¡Por tu culpa se acabo en 3 semanas un frasco de poción que debió durar por lo menos hasta el final del trimestre!

--¿Pero en serio no me extrañaste? –Draco noto divertido que a pesar de su reclamo, Ginny no había hecho ni el intento de quitar sus manos de su cintura.

El puño de Ginny se cerró alrededor del mango de la varita.

--En serio, no –dijo sacándola de su bolsillo y apuntando a Draco entre ceja y ceja.

Draco se alejo un poco de ella sin quitar las manos de su cintura

--No lo harías.

--¿Por qué no?

--Por esto…

Draco llego a sus labios en menos tiempo de lo que ella tardó en parpadear, en un principio sólo apretó sus labios contra los de ella pero poco a poco fue llegando al sitio que quería, notó como el cuerpo de Ginny se destensaba y poco a poco se alejo de ella.

**-D&G-**

--¿Los estabas espiando acaso, Alan? ¡Merlín, eso es bajo hasta para ti!

--¡Ya te dije que no, Jill! ¡Ya dije que no!

El gran comedor estaba lleno de estudiantes desayunando, los únicos que habían dejado la actividad de la alimentación eran Alan y Jill exaltados y exasperados uno con otro, a pesar del alto tono de voz en el que hablaban, nadie les prestaba mucha atención. Y es que justamente esa mañana, los elfos domésticos habían preparado empanadas de frutas para desayunar así que todo el mundo se encontraba concentrado en su degustación.

--¿Algún día dejaran de discutir ustedes? –preguntó Alex sentándose junto con ellos en la orilla de la mesa de Gryffindor.

--Alan estuvo espiando al profesor Malfoy y a la enfermera anoche –le soltó Jill complemente malhumorada.

Alex apenas estaba probando el jugo fresco y cuando se entero del motivo de la discusión, tuvo que escupirlo sin más.

--¿Qué?

--¡Qué no es así! ¿Eres idiota o qué, Jill? –explotó Alan, si había algo que le molestaba era pasar por mentiroso y además por obsesivo acosador en ese caso.

--¡El idiota eres tú, Alan Reynard! –Jill se puso de pie en un segundo y en el otro abandonó el gran comedor.

Alex y Alan intercambiaron miradas y luego Alan se dedico a comer de su empanada.

--¿No esta loca? –pregunto casualmente.

--No lo creo, Jill es una persona linda –afirmo convencido Alex.

--¡No me digas que te gusta!

Por toda respuesta, Alex se limitó a fruncir el cejo y sacudir la cabeza.

--¡Hey ustedes! –era la voz de Claire --. ¿Qué rayos le han hecho a Jill?

--No me mires a mi –se apresuro Alex--. Ha sido el idiota de Alan.

--¡Oye! –protesto Alan.

--¡Me lo debí imaginar! ¿Qué le hiciste?

Alex reparo en el aspecto de Claire, llevaba el cabello especialmente arreglado ese día, seguramente por eso había tardado en bajar a desayunar… le pareció preciosa.

--¡Oh! ¿Tu también? Yo no le hice nada.

--La llamó idiota –dijo Alex.

--¡Ella me llamó idiota a mi!

--Y por cierto ¿de qué va todo eso de que espiaste a la señorita Weasley?

--¡No lo hice! Fue sólo una casualidad.

--¿Hiciste qué? –con los ojos abiertos como plato, Claire acaba de sentarse frente a Alan.

--Anoche, Alex no regresaba de su guardia y Jill estaba muy preocupada. Como buen amigo, me ofrecí para ir a buscarlo y ¡bingo! no lo encontré, en cambio, en el pasillo de la enfermería, frente a la ventana, si Claire, la que ofrece la vista más romántica de todo Hogwarts después de la torre de Astronomía, la señorita Weasley y el profesor Malfoy estaban…

Un estridente grito llamó la atención de todos hacia Claire.

--¡No pasa nada! –Tuvo que aclarar en voz alta Alex –esta emocionada con las empanadas.

--Se lo expliqué a Jill pero no me creyó –dijo Alan con voz que pretendía ser inocente.

--Pues da la casualidad que yo tampoco te creo –declaro Alex.

--¿Qué?

--Sabías que ayer estaba de guardia de la planta baja al tercer piso ¿Qué rayos hacías en el pasillo de la enfermería?

Repentinamente Alan palideció.

--Jill tenía razón. Eres un idiota, Alan –Alex se puso de pie acomodándose la insignia de prefecto--. Y por cierto, hoy es el cumpleaños de Jill.

--Ahora resulta… ¿Tú estas conmigo verdad, Claire?

--No –dijo ella sonriente--. Por mucho que me inquiete lo que cuentas, hiciste mal y no estaría bien apoyarte en lugar de a mi mejor amiga.

Claire congio una empanada en una servilleta y apuro su jugo. Se puso de pie y le sonrió a Alan.

--Deberías disculparte… umh, juntarte tanto con chiquillas de primero te impide un adecuado razonamiento, además te estas volviendo como Mafalda.

--Pero yo…

--Piénsalo un poco –Claire le guiño un ojo y luego le dio la espalda--. O definitivamente van a pensar que tu edad mental es de once años.

"Claro" pensó Alan peligrosamente, seguramente Mafalda entendería sus razones.

**-D&G-**

Alan era un idiota, eso seguro, ¿y entonces por qué Jill no podía evitar sentir tantas cosas por él?

Furiosa y decepcionada, se perdió entre los pasillos del colegio para tranquilizarse antes de que comenzaran sus clases, de repente quiso ocultarse y ponerse a llorar, así que busco algún lugar tranquilo.

Quiso el caprichosísimo destino que vagaba por Hogwarts que fuera a dar a un pasillo cercano a la biblioteca, lugar donde el profesor Malfoy sostenía un objeto brillante con el ceño fruncido y mirada gélida.

Jill no quería, de verdad que no, espiar al profesor. Y sin embargo, llorosa como se encontraba, no quiso abandonar su rincón. Reconoció el objeto que sostenía el profesor como un espejo comunicador e intentó no poner atención.

--Nada de eso esta pasando –dijo el rubio profesor.

Hubo un largo silencio en el cual sus finos rasgos se descompusieron en una mueca.

"¿Pero de dónde sacas esas cosas?" Pausa. "No, ya te dije que no." Pausa. "¿Escuchas lo que dices?" "Mírate al espejo y dime si crees que alguna compite contigo" Hubo un silencio y el gesto de Draco se desvaneció. "Yo también te amo, Astoria" "Si, bye"

Jill vio a Draco alejarse por el pasillo y soltó un suspiro. Acababa de enterarse de algo de lo que no quería enterarse. Era temprano para sacar conclusiones pero algo dentro de ella se sintió mal de saber que tal vez la señorita enfermera también estaba enamorada de un idiota.

Y es que, si había entendido bien, él amaba a alguien más.

--Y juega con sus sentimientos –murmuró a modo de conclusión cuando dos períodos más tarde, entró al aula donde el rubio profesor impartía pociones.

**-D&G-**

--Han tenido una pelea terrible –Mafalda revisaba los apuntes de su libretita mientras le contaba a Ginny--, y todos hemos sido testigos.

--Hmmm… --Ginny estaba en blanco, casi aturdida por el chismorreo de Mafalda.

--Aunque Alan es mi amigo, me siento mal por Jill, la pobre ha estado enamorada de él desde siempre.

Ginny, que estaba sentada en su escritorio, levanto la vista del libro que sostenía y se fijo en Mafalda. A juzgar por su expresión y por ese movimiento juguetón de sus pies, la niña pelirroja no parecía sentir el mínimo de pena por Jill.

--Además hoy era su cumpleaños. ¿Qué crees que debería hacer, prima?

--¿Eh? ¿Sobre qué?

--¿Acaso no lo explique bien?

Ginny frunció el ceño pero prefirió guardar silencio, no había absolutamente ningún sentido en discutir con Mafalda.

--Alan, mi amigo. ¿Lo recuerdas? Gryffindor de 7º año –Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente procurando poner atención esta vez para que Mafalda no se tuviera que quedar mucho tiempo--. Bueno él, ha peleado con sus amigos por Jill, que esta mañana le ha gritado "idiota" delante de todos en el comedor, tan así que en la comida se ha sentado a mi lado a conversar de nada, aunque también me contó del problema…

--Si acotas tantas cosas no voy a entender otra vez.

Mafalda dio un largo sus piro y a Ginny le divirtió por que denotaba impaciencia.

--El asunto es que peleó con sus amigos y aunque yo creo que tiene razón, pienso que no esta bien que la pobre Jill este pasando tan mal cumpleaños por que el chico de sus sueños es un idiota que no se da cuenta que le aman –A Ginny le sorprendía la velocidad con la que Mafalda hablaba, no necesitaba siquiera detenerse para tomar aire--, y pues no se como decirle a Alan que se disculpe con Jill sin contradecirlo a que él tiene razón pero tampoco que Jill esta enamorada por que podría enojarse conmigo. ¿Qué hago?

--Déjame pensar…

Mientras Ginny hacía como que reflexionaba, Mafalda se puso a deambular por la enfermería, de vez en cuando se detenía ante algún cuadro o ventana hasta que un brillo proveniente de la vitrina de pociones le llamó la atención.

Se trataba de un frasco más fino que los demás, era de vidrio soplado y en lugar de un típico corcho, tenía una especie de tapa de cristal con un visto rojo incrustado. Inconfundiblemente era del profesor Malfoy, era el tipo de frasco que él utilizaba para sus pociones.

--Tal vez si me contaras por qué fue la pelea, sería más fácil…

Mafalda enrojeció y dio media vuelta para mirar a Ginny. Definitivamente no podía contarle por qué Alan y su grupo habían peleado.

Ginny sonrió de medio lado y comprendió.

--Creo que debes dejar que ellos lo arreglen entonces –le dijo a su prima--. No veo una verdadera razón por la que una chiquilla como tú tenga que intervenir en un grupo que siempre ha sido cohesionado.

Mafalda iba a replicar alguna cosa pero en ese oportuno momento llamaron a la puerta de la enfermería.

Jill Dolgin llegó acompañada por un muchacho de Ravenclaw.

La joven Gryffindor tenía mal aspecto, sus negros cabellos que habitualmente lucían inmaculadamente lacios estaban alborotados y sus verdes iris estaban enmarcados en rojo encendido, le temblaban las manos y seguía llorando.

--¿Qué paso? –pregunto Ginny acercándose a ella.

--El profesor Flitwick me ha pedido que la acompañe, ha estado muy mal durante toda la clase. En realidad no sabemos mucho, ella no ha dicho nada.

--Déjala y vuelve a tu clase –le indicó Ginny al muchacho--, gracias por traerla.

Ginny tomo del brazo a la chica y la ayudo a sentarse frente a su escritorio, noto que Mafalda estaba preparando su libreta de notas y le hizo una señal de que se fuera, aunque a regañadientes, la niña acabo por salir de la enfermería.

--¿Me dirás lo que te pasa? –pregunto Ginny procurando no sonar agresiva.

--Yo… --murmuró Jill— yo… lo siento, no…

--Calma, si no me dices que te pasa, no puedo ayudarte.

--Lo siento –se secó los ojos con el puño de su túnica--, es que… no… no tengo nada que amerite venir a la enfermería, lo siento.

--¿Segura?

--No, yo sólo… sólo… no sé, es que… nada ha salido bien hoy.

--¿Problemas en clase?

--He errado en cada una de ellas, es que encantamientos fue mi límite.

--Habitualmente no eres así –adivino Ginny.

--No.

--¿Problemas personales?

--Creo que esa es la raíz de todo.

--¿Quieres contarme?

Jill movió la cabeza en señal de negación.

--¿Quieres quedarte a descansar?

Jill se quedo en silencio un instante, Ginny se dio cuenta de que de repente su mandíbula y sus puños se apretaron, cuando la chica levanto la vista sus ojos ya no parecían rojos por tristeza sino por una gran rabia.

--¿No cree que el profesor Malfoy es un idiota, enfermera?

Ginny abrió los ojos como platos sorprendida de la pregunta.

--¿Eh? ¿A qué viene eso?

--¿Lo cree o no? ¿Es un idiota o no?

Ginny sonrió de medio lado, tuvo que admitir que la situación, aunque confusa, le divertía un poco.

--Es un poco tonto, tal vez ridículo en algunas ocasiones, pero creo que de hecho, es cada vez menos idiota.

--¿Entonces cree que fue un idiota?

A Ginny le costo aguantar una carcajada.

--Un poco –le guiñó un ojo a la chica--, pero no le digas que yo lo dije.

Jill suspiro y se relajo, se recargo en el escritorio dejando su cabeza caer entre sus brazos.

--¿Por qué siempre nos enamoramos de idiotas?

Comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

--¿Cómo?

--¡Si! ¿Por qué siempre nos enamoramos de idiotas que no van a darse cuenta o que no van a valorarnos o que… que nos engañan?

Esta vez Ginny se perdió completamente. O bien el problema era ella o los elfos habían puesto algún ingrediente raro a las empanadas de esa mañana y todos los que las habían comido habían enloquecido.

--¿Te enamoraste del profesor Malfoy?

--¡Yo no! ¡Usted! –restalló Jill.

Bueno, cabía la posibilidad de que sólo Jill estuviera loca.

--¿Yo? –Ginny se mezo el cabello para pensar --. No, en estos momentos yo no estoy enamorada de nadie.

--No se quede conmigo. Nosotros lo sabemos todo, los hemos visto.

Ginny enrojeció súbitamente, en sus "encuentros" con Draco no había habido testigos ¿o si?

Viendo que Jill parecía una mujer enloquecida no le dio mucha importancia y decidió seguirle la corriente.

--¿Y tú de qué idiota te has enamorado entonces?

--De Alan, Alan Reynard.

Ginny sonrió tranquilizándose, aunque pensó que debió poner más atención a Mafalda.

--¿Qué te ha hecho?

--Olvidar mi cumpleaños, como cada año; llamarme idiota, besarse con Brenda Winkelstein… de Slytherin.

--¿Es ella su novia?

--¡Qué va! Ella va y lo besa cuando le dan ganas, nada más. Él nunca la busca, salvo hoy por que sabe que ninguno de nosotros aprueba que lo trate así.

--Que Alan sea un idiota no quiere decir que todos lo sean –apuntó Ginny, la chica tenía buenos argumentos para acusar a su compañero.

Por alguna razón, Alan le recordó un poco a Ron, tal vez él también reflexionaría y se daría cuenta de que Jill lo quería, después de todo, Ron y Hermione seguían juntos.

--O tal vez, los idiotas solo necesiten madurar. Podrían corregirse un poco con el tiempo.

--Si… tal vez.

--¿Por qué no te quedas a descansar aquí esta tarde? –ofreció Ginny, tampoco es que tuviera mucho interés en chismes juveniles y chicas dramáticas.

--Yo… --Jill pareció reflexionarlo dramáticamente y Ginny se imagino que también Grabrielle D´lacour hacía dramas así, sonrió de medio lado compadeciendo a Harry que tendría que soportarla.

--Piénsalo, luego podrás irte a cenar. Tal vez para entonces las cosas estén más tranquilas.

--Esta bien, gracias.

Ginny le preparó una cama a la joven prefecta de Gryffindor y le preparó un té para ayudarle a tranquilizarse sin sedarla. Cansada, Jill se entrego rápidamente al sueño, pero tuvo que advertirle algo a la enfermera para tener la conciencia tranquila.

--Por cierto –murmuró ya acostada--, el profesor Malfoy sigue siendo un idiota, señorita. Y usted es muy buena. No se enamore de él.

La pelirroja no pudo más que sonreír hacia un lado mientras se metía a su habitación. No necesitaba ese consejo.

**-D&G-**

Y sin embargo, cuando la noche llegó con la enfermería otra vez vacía, Ginny salió de su habitación para encontrarse con la sombra de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el rubio llegó, la joven enfermera le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una exquisita sonrisa torcida en sus rojos labios.

--¿Sabías que eres un idiota? –murmuró "dulcemente" cuando sintió el aliento de Draco cercano y se regocijo viendo su expresión contrariada.

-

--

- -

---

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

=) Ojala su espera por este capítulo haya valido la pena.

_Agradecimiento especial a __**San Juan de Weasley**__ ¡Eres un amor niña! ¡Gracias por todos los reviews que dejaste en tu afán por que llegáramos a 90! =). También a __**Lorien**__, aunque creo que no la conozco aún, fue quien dejo el esperadísimo review 90 y además con un mensaje muy motivador. Gracias a __**Julia, Ireth Isilra, Natisluna y Brinitonks **__por el apoyo. A todas en general, las que a pesar de las demoras y los problemas siguen esperando esta actualización y regalándome sus valiosas opiniones._

_Gracias, de verdad. ¡Son geniales!_

Parece que no sucede mucho en este capítulo pero en realidad si, ya verán. Las que ya me han leído saben que siempre guardo cosas que nadie espera.

Por cierto, para las que si tienen vacaciones de verano ¡Disfruten mucho! y si salen ¡cómprenme un recuerdito!

¡Ah! ¿Y ya vieron la nueva imagen de mi Profile? Es de "La fuerza de la verdad", jeje pronto actualizaré este fic, me dicen qué les parece :).

Y ahora si llego la hora que todos esperábamos: **¡Cuando me dejan su review!** jijiji **xD**.

¡Anden! No cuesta nada y me harán muy feliz!


	7. Amigos

¡Sarita ya va a graduarse! ¡Pronto se irá al internado! ¡Ha tenido mucho trabajo y exámenes! ¡Pero se ha esforzado mucho para subir este capítulo!

;) Y cumplo añitos el 9 de noviembre…

jijiji.

Disfruten el capítulo.

**Capítulo 7. Amigos.**

Y sin embargo, cuando la noche llegó con la enfermería otra vez vacía, Ginny salió de su habitación para encontrarse con la sombra de Draco Malfoy.

Cuando el rubio llegó, la joven enfermera le esperaba con los brazos cruzados y una exquisita sonrisa torcida en sus rojos labios.

--¿Sabías que eres un idiota? –murmuró "dulcemente" cuando sintió el aliento de Draco cercano y se regocijo viendo su expresión contrariada.

--¿Qué? –murmuró Draco todavía sin entender el recibimiento de Ginny.

--"Ven conmigo, enfermera"—dijo Ginny imitando la voz de Draco--, "No hay nadie en los pasillos a esta hora".

Draco se alejo de Ginny y una sonrisa maliciosa fue apareciendo en su rostro mientras su mente ordenaba los hechos.

--Así que alguien nos vio. ¿Quién? –preguntó altaneramente.

--No estoy segura, Jill Dolgin dijo "los hemos visto" –Ginny abandonó el marco de la puerta de su despacho y se sentó en una de las camas de la enfermería.

--Gryffindors entrometidos –masculló Draco.

--¿Crees que todo ese grupito…

--Si –la interrumpió Draco--. La pregunta es qué hacían 4 Gryffindors en el pasillo de la enfermería a las horas de la madrugada.

--¿Y si se lo dicen a McGonagall?

Draco se sentó junto a Ginny con el ceño fruncido.

--No lo harán –dijo unos segundos después.

--¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

--A Dolgin no le gustan los problemas así que no se meterá con nosotros, Lathers, su amiga, es una boba romántica así que no nos delatará tampoco, Brownie quiere entrar a mi club de eminencias, no dirá nada, Reynard en incapaz de hacer nada sin el apoyo de sus amigos y por lo que ya expliqué, no lo apoyarán. ¿Tranquila?

--No del todo.

--Para asegurarme invitaré a Brownie al club de eminencias, de ese modo, mantendré vigilado a su grupito.

--Pero… ¿No te parece raro que no hayamos notado a cuatro estudiantes?

--No –Draco pronunció su sonrisa y acerco su rostro al de Ginny--. Estábamos muy entretenidos.

Ginny puso distancia inmediatamente entre ella y Draco.

--Por si acaso, deberíamos parar de hacer esto.

--¿Y por qué?

--Primero, por que este juego tuyo empieza a cansarme y a aburrirme y…

--Si te aburres podemos hacer algo más… interesante.

--¡Oh, cállate! Además eres muy… ¿cómo decirlo? ¿La palabra marcador existe?

Draco enarco una ceja a modo de interrogación.

--Me dejas marcas en el cuello, lo cual por cierto no es agradable… ni fino.

--¿Alguien te ha visto? Las marcas, quiero decir.

--Creo que no… aunque… a veces Mafalda y Breanna me miran con mucha atención, como esperando verlas. ¡Merlín! ¡Mafalda! –Draco la miro fijamente, de nuevo, esperando a que se explicara --¿No lo comprendes? Alan Reynard y Mafalda son amigos, si ella se entera, se lo dirá a todo Hogwarts.

Draco se puso de pie y encendió las luces de la enfermería, deambulo entre las camas un rato y luego volvió a sentarse.

--Mafalda lo sabe—concluyó.

--¿Qué?

--Lo se por la forma en la que me mira.

--¿Y si se lo dice a McGonagall?

--No lo hará.

--¡Yo la conozco!

--Está un poco histérica esta noche, enfermera.

--¡No lo estoy! ¡Estoy apenas lo necesariamente exaltada!

--Como sea, Preweet es una amante pérdida del chismorreo y la difusión de absolutamente todo lo que llega a sus oídos…

--Justamente.

--Si fuera a decirlo a McGonagall ya lo hubiera hecho. Así que supongo que tiene una buena razón para callarse este asunto.

--Supones…

--De cualquier forma, no importa si McGonagall lo sabe. Nada en mi contrato me impide seducir a la enfermera.

--¡Oh, cállate!

--Tampoco creo que haya nada en el tuyo –Draco siguió como si no escuchara a Ginny—, que te prohíba recibir mis encantadoras visitas.

Ginny se quedo en silencio, furiosa con el giro que había dado esa conversación.

--Como sea, se acabó. Te quiero fuera de mi enfermería.

--¿Esta segura? –preguntó Draco con voz muy controlada aunque un brillo ligeramente asesino llenó sus ojos.

--Segura –respondió Ginny de pie--. Nunca ha sido mi estilo dar de que hablar, mucho menos a unos niños.

--Esta bien, como diga, enfermera.

Y sin más, Draco fue a recoger su lámpara y salió de la enfermería sin decir siquiera "buenas noches".

**-D&G-**

--¿Alan y Jill siguen peleados? –preguntó Kathleen en tono dulce a Mafalda.

--Eso me parece –respondió la pelirroja revisando algunas notas mientras comía su pastel de carne.

--Pobre Jill, las últimas semanas no han ido nada bien para ella.

--Pues… ella podría arreglarlo, si quisiera.

--¿Ah si?

--Si.

--¿Qué sabes tú, Mafaldita? ¿eh? –Breanna acababa de llegar al comedor y se sentó junto a ellas.

--No mucho, sólo lo que Alan me ha contado.

--Es obvio que Alan no va a contarte la verdad sino la parte que le conviene –objetó Breanna.

--Como sea, creo que es Jill quien lo ha exagerado todo.

--Pues lo que yo veo es que ella esta enamorada mientras que él se dedica a darse de besos con otra.

--Si, bueno, eso también.

Breanna y Kathleen se dieron cuenta de que Mafalda no mostraba su acostumbrado entusiasmo por chismear y hablar de los demás.

--¿Qué tienes ahí? –Breanna aprovechó que Mafalda tomaba un bocado para jalarle la libreta que leía.

--¿Pero qué…

Tanto Kathleen como Breanna sabían de la manía de Mafalda por enterarse de todo pero ninguna sabía de la existencia de ese cuadernito de notas, que además tenía separadores especiales de chismes por casa. Sin embargo, eso no fue lo más impresionante, sino que Mafalda había estado absorta repasando todo lo que tenía escrito en un apartado especial "Mi prima y mi profesor".

--Esto es… esto es…--Kathleen no tenía más palabras que esas, debió repetirlas unas ocho veces antes de elegir cerrar la boca.

--¿Acaso eres una auror encubierta? –preguntó Breanna, quien en realidad estaba divertida. Sinceramente, no había creído a Mafalda capaz de tanto.

--¿Me devuelven mi libreta por favor?

--Octubre 18 –leyó Breanna--, he visto a mi prima recoger una caja afuera de la enfermería que estoy segura "coma" le dejo el profesor Malfoy "punto" nota "dos puntos y seguido" debo averiguar más tarde qué contenía "punto".

--¿Desde cuando haces esto?

--¿Qué? ¿Monitorear al profesor Malfoy y a mi prima Ginny?

--Bueno, "monitorear" no es como yo lo llamaría pero… en fin ¿desde cuándo lo haces?

--Desde el examen sorpresa de pociones que tuvimos.

Mafalda se sintió inspirada y alentada cuando sus amigas la miraron fijamente en espera de una explicación.

--He notado que cuando el profesor Malfoy esta de malas por alguna razón se calma aplicando un examen, es por que es tan importante saber en qué anda.

--Entonces es vital que lo mantengamos de buen humor –Claire y Jill que venían llegando al comedor se sentaron junto a ellas.

--Así es—dijo Mafalda hinchada de orgullo y sintiéndose muy importante por tener a atención de tanta gente.

--¿Por qué nosotras? –dijo Jill resentidamente--. ¿Acaso no lo mantiene feliz su amor?

--¿A quien no mantiene feliz su amor, a Alan? –pregunto Alexander sentándose a comer también.

--¿Quién menciono a ese pedazo de…

--Cálmate, Jill—intervino Claire--. No, Alex, no hablamos de eso, si no del profesor Malfoy.

--¿De él otra vez?

--Si, por que he descubierto que su estado de ánimo influye en el modo de dar sus clases.

--¿Oh, en serio? –Alex fingió interés, en realidad el seguía sin comprender por que a Claire y a Alan les gustaba pasar tiempo con esas niñas.

--Si.

--¿Y cómo lo ves en este momento? –Preguntó Breanna--. Por que después de la comida yo tengo clase con él.

--Bueno…

Mafalda levanto la cabeza y ubico al profesor Malfoy que comía con elegancia en la mesa de profesores, él noto la mirada del grupo sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor pero prefirió ignorarlos. Luego, Mafalda miro a Ginny, estaba comiendo con una expresión de profundo aburrimiento y miraba hacia ninguna parte, ni siquiera noto al grupo que la estudiaba.

--Creo que tendrás una buena clase –dijo Mafalda después de su "cuidadoso" análisis.

--Yo no vi nada –afirmó Alex muy serio--. ¿Me quieres explicar?

--Bueno, me resulta obvio que están distanciados desde hace unos días, tal vez semanas. Y creo, por la cara que tiene mi prima, que fue cosa de él así que ella sigue esperando que él vaya y se disculpe pero es obvio que él seguirá tan indiferente como siempre.

--¿Y eso cómo es que significa que la clase de Breanna será tranquila? –Alex estaba desconcertado, se prometió a si mismo buscarse un amigo de su edad (aparte de Alan) para no tener que convivir tanto con las de primero.

--Es decir, que será como él… como siempre. Pero creo que en algún momento entre las próximas dos semanas alguien tendrá exámenes.

--¿Por qué? –pregunto Claire que a diferencia de Jill que estaba sombría, Alex, Kathleen y Breanna que estaban aturdidos, se hallaba fascinada.

--Por que él empezará a impacientarse de que no sea ella quien lo busque.

--¡Pero que estupidez! –soltó de repente Jill.

Mafalda iba a enojarse y a reclamar pero la joven prefecta de Gryffindor siguió hablando.

--¿Por qué habría ella de ir a buscarlo si es él quien ha hecho algo terrible? ¡Él debería tener eso que los hombres deben tener dentro de los pantalones e ir a disculparse!

--¿Dentro de los pantalones? –Breanna, Kathleen y hasta Mafalda enrojecieron súbitamente mientras preguntaban al unísono.

--¡Jill, las niñas! Ten cuidado con lo que dices –aconsejo Alex.

--Esto no es igual que Alan y tú, Jill son… --quiso calmarla Claire.

--¿Y quién habló de Alan y yo?

--Ahora dime –dijo Mafalda recargándose de la mesa para estar lo suficientemente cerca de Jill --¿Qué es lo que sabes?

--¡Mafalda! –la pequeña Kathleen no sabía qué, de todo lo que pasaba, le escandalizaba más en esos momentos.

--¡Es verdad! ¡Espera! –Exclamó Mafalda y busco casi desesperadamente en su mochila el tintero y la pluma, luego se apresuró a recuperar su libreta que seguía en manos de Breanna--. Ahora si, dime qué es lo que sabes.

--No te diré ni una palabra –zanjó Jill.

--Me enteraré de una u otra forma –amenazó Mafalda, de una forma nada esperada para una niña de once años.

--¡Basta, chicas! –pidió Alex y luego se acercó al oído de Jill--. Basta Jill, aquí la prefecta eres tú, por favor, compórtate como tal.

--Tienes razón, es por eso que nos vamos –respondió ella seria y se puso de pie--. No se que estábamos pensando cuando hicimos amistad con estas niñas.

--¡Tal vez que tu patética vida de adolescente es menos interesante que la de unas niñas! –exclamó Mafalda de pie cuando Jill, seguida de Alex y muy por atrás de Claire, que se había mostrado renuente a marcharse sin probar el postre, atravesaron la puerta de salida del comedor.

La atención de mucha gente en el comedor se poso en la altanera niña de Gryffindor que estando en primer año gritaba a los de séptimo. Ginny también se fijo en ella y sonrió por la situación. Extrañamente, eso la hizo darse cuenta de que había estado muy aburrida, hacia 3 semanas que los alumnos lesionados en la clase de pociones ya no eran acompañados a la enfermería por su profesor y este no acudía a visitarla, Ginny tenía que admitir que si bien Draco no era agradable, si era un mal necesario para hacer la vida menos aburrida.

**-D&G-**

Con la sana intención de tomar aire y refrescar su mente, Ginny salió esa noche de la enfermería con su escoba al hombro. Eran casi las 10 pm cuando salió del castillo por lo que los terrenos se encontraban vacíos y silenciosos.

Ginny se acercó al lago y monto su escoba, se elevó apenas lo suficiente para atravesar el lago sin mojarse y disfruto del viento que le daba en el rostro y le despeinaba, con una sonrisa casi boba.

--¿Te diviertes, Ginny? –una voz suave, que arrastraba las palabras la sorprendió.

Abrió los ojos con desgano y a su derecha se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco que la miraba atento.

--¿Por qué a veces me hablas de tú y a veces de usted? --¿Por qué había hecho esa pregunta?

--¿Te incomoda?

Ginny le sonrió.

--En realidad no-- admitió apretando el cabo de su escoba--, pero me confunde.

--Te trato como la enfermera de Hogwarts, pero ahora que estas afuera…

--Entiendo. Bueno, adiós—Ginny aumentó la velocidad dejando a Draco atrás.

A la joven enfermera no le interesaba pasar su viernes de "libertad" hablando de tonterías con Draco.

--Ahora admite que me extrañas –la voz que arrastraba las palabras volvió a interrumpirla; sólo que esta vez Draco estaba delante de ella y amenazaba con cerrarse para hacerla detenerse.

Sin embargo, Ginny era más hábil que él sobre la escoba así que lo amago y volvió a alejarse de él.

--¡No lo haré! –proclamó con una sonrisa.

Draco vio la figura de Ginny alejarse y contó mentalmente hasta cinco, mientras sonreía malignamente, estaba bien dispuesto a perseguirla y/o derribarla y obligarla a subir su ego.

Algo que Ginny no había considerado en su escape, era que la escoba de Draco era nueva y por supuesto, mucho más veloz que la de ella. Así que a pesar de la pequeña ventaja que se había tomado, Ginny volvió a sentir a Draco volando junto a ella.

--¡Admítelo! –dijo Draco como una orden.

La pelirroja comprendió que la velocidad de la escoba de Draco le dificultaría escapar volando de él, lo primero que le vino a la mente fue descender unos metros y meterse entre el bosque para que a él le fuera difícil perseguirla.

--¡Pero que rayos! –se dijo después de un momento de serpentear para que Draco no la alcanzara--. En primer lugar ¡no se por qué cuernos te tengo que tolerar que me persigas!

Así que Ginny simplemente se aferró al mango de su escoba y tiro de él descendiendo repentinamente… muy repentinamente.

--¡Dem…

--¿Qué carajo te pasa, Malfoy? –gritó Ginny.

--¿Qué carajo te pasa a ti?

--¡Quítate de encima!

--¡Tú quítate de encima!

Lo que pasó, fue que Draco no esperaba el descenso de Ginny y su poca habilidad, sumada a la gran velocidad que llevaba hicieron que fuera a estrellarse cerca de ella y que Draco acabara cayéndose de la escoba y enredándose con Ginny con quien dio tumbos hasta que se detuvieron.

--¡Idiota! –le espeto Ginny cuando logro safarse de una de las piernas de Draco y soltar su arete que se había atorado en la túnica de él.

--¡Anda! –Le grito Draco, furioso mientras iba a recoger su escoba--. ¡Si todo ha sido tu culpa!

--¿Mi culpa? ¡Has sido tú, grandísimo ególatra, el que me ha perseguido y acechado!

--¡No habría tenido que hacerlo si te hubieras estado quieta!

--¿Y caer en tu juego? ¡No, gracias!

--¿Es que entonces te parece que esto es mejor?

--¿Por qué no te mantienes lejos de mi y ya? –reclamó Ginny intentando parecer fuerte, por que en realidad, le dolían mucho las rodillas y la espalda.

--Por…

La frase murió en los labios de Draco, Ginny acababa de dar media vuelta y echa una furia, iba corriendo de vuelta al castillo.

--¡Sólo mantente alejado! –le grito cuando iba como a 10 metros de distancia.

Draco estuvo a punto de volverse a montar en su escoba para continuar su persecución, cuando se dio cuenta de que el mango esta, se hallaba manchado de sangre, sangre suya.

Así que unas cuantas maldiciones después, tuvo que meterse al castillo para ir a buscar con que curarse.

**-D&G-**

Algo extraño sucedió cuando Draco abrió la puerta del vestíbulo.

Ginny estaba ahí, con una cara de perro enseñando los colmillos, mirando fija, casi calculadoramente a Draco.

--Te curaré—dijo secamente y Draco comprendió que se había dado cuenta de su ceja sangrante y el chipote que crecía en su frente.

Fue una sensación curiosa, primero, Draco sintió que algo subía por sus mejillas y su frente y poco a poco las comisuras de sus labios de fueron crispando hacia arriba hasta que su garganta dejo escapar una risa, no, más bien una carcajada, pero una bien grande, que llenó el vestíbulo y fue tan grande su ataque de risa que tuvo que sostenerse el abdomen.

Y Ginny, sentada en la escalera de mármol frente a él, lo miro extrañada, y por un momento le irritó la risa de Draco, sin embargo, al segundo siguiente se encontró riendo con él, a carcajada limpia, como un par de niños bobos que acaban de hacer una travesura que para colmo salió mal.

Hasta que el silencio se hizo entre ellos, era casi la media noche cuando Ginny se puso de pie y Draco, la siguió hasta la enfermería, ambos seguían teniendo sus sonrisas tontas en la cara.

**-D&G-**

--¿Te duele mucho?

Ginny detuvo en seco todos sus movimientos, de no ser por la automaticidad de su centro respiratorio, hasta habría dejado de inhalar y exhalar. Con un rostro que denotaba extrañeza, fijo su mirada en Draco.

--Tu espalda esta… rara –dijo con un gesto—y aún así me atiendes a mí.

--Es mi deber.

--Deberías recostarte, no es que yo sepa mucho pero no parece normal.

--¿Te estas preocupando por mi?

--¡Oh, vamos! ¡No te pongas en ese plan ahora!

El único movimiento que Ginny atino a hacer fue negar con la cabeza.

--¿Cuál plan? –pregunto inocentemente cuando se recompuso y fue a mojar una torunda para limpiar la herida de Draco.

--Tú sabes que en el fondo no soy tan ruin.

--¿"Tan"? ¿Entonces si eres ruin?

--Sabes que de eso hay algo y… ¡Ay! ¿Qué haces?

--Limpiar la herida –esa cara de ingenuidad ni Ginny misma se la creía.

--Disfrutas el dolor que me causas.

--¡Por su puesto que no! –Protestó ofendida—eso sería poco ético y… ¡Ja! –no, y no era tan buena actriz como para aguantar aquella pantomima.

--¡Dame eso! –espeto Draco quitándole la torunda de la mano y poniéndose de pie bruscamente.

--¡Duele! –Ginny protesto en voz baja.

--Ya basta, Ginny. Recuéstate y déjame ver eso.

--No se si debo confiar en ti.

--¿Te vas a quedar con el dolor?

Ginny le desvió la mirada a Draco, sencillamente aquella mirada gélida y penetrante era demasiado para que ella sola la aguantara, sin querer, sus ojos se fijaron en la vitrina de pociones.

--Me tomaré una poción para el dolor –dijo un poco resignada—, de ese modo podré dormir y…

--¿Por qué siempre eres tan testaruda?

--Por la misma razón que tu eres tan egocéntrico.

--¡Pues entonces, quédate con la espalda mala hasta que quedes tullida!

--¡Eso no tiene nada que ver con la espalda! ¿Cómo voy a dejar que me revise alguien que no sabe ni eso?

--¿Y yo soy el egocéntrico?

--¡Si!

--Muy bien –concedió Draco con una sonrisa peligrosa--. Quédate en tu enfermería, con tus pociones, tu sabiduría y tu orgullo y necedad y…

--Ya vete si te vas a ir.

--¡Correcto! –Bufó Draco--. Eso me saco por intentar ser buen amigo y preocuparme por ti…

El rubio profesor siguió mascullando cosas en su camino de salida a la enfermería, cosas sin importancia por supuesto por que lo más importante, ya lo había escupido. Y por cierto, durante toda la noche, las carcajadas de Draco en el vestíbulo, resonaron en la mente de Ginny acompañadas de la frase: "ser buen amigo".

_¿Buen amigo?_

_¿Tú? _

_¿De quién? _

_¿Mío?_

**-D&G-**

-

--

- -

---

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan esperando esta actualización, ojala que haya valido la pena =)._

Les deseo mucha felicidad.

_**muminSarita.**_

;) Y no olviden su review!

xD En serio, no lo olviden!


	8. El final del juego

Me ha dado hoy no se qué responder sus reviews aquí mismo! xD

**Brinitonks:** ¡Hola! Es verdad que Draco y Ginny tienen el carácter para agarrarse, jiji, pero eso hace que sea divertido leer y escribir sobre ellos ¿no? Gracias por apoyarme siempre y por la paciencia –sobre todo por la paciencia-.

**Emy:** ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por seguir la historia, heme aquí continuándola :D, espero que te guste mucho, traté de ponerle más acción como pediste.

**Lynette P. Broderick:** ¡Hola Vico! ¡Hay que salir! ¡Por supuesto! :D Ahora tengo un montón de trámites administrativos, tareas y demás pendientes que hacer pero en cuanto se acaben yo me contacto contigo. Aunque mañana vuelvo al hospital, voy con todas las ganas por que dejo actualizados mis fic ¡y completos los capítulos que siguen! ;) si nos va bien de reviews los subo en la semana. Y por cierto, puse una "guía" para que ubiques a los muchachos nuevos. Hecha especialmente por Mafalda jijiji ;)

**Vansly6:** ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme leyendo con tu nueva cuenta! :D Me pongo de buenas. Jiji tienes razón sobre lo testarudos que son Draco y Ginny, pero vamos que si no lo fueran no sería divertido intentar unirles… digo yo. Espero que te guste este capítulo, trae una explicación (a mi estilo) de quién es cada uno de los muchachitos que salen. De Mafalda para todas.

**Cassandra Malfoy:** ¡Hola mi querida Ksy! Gracias por las felicitaciones. Jijiji a mi también me encanta Mafalda, escribirla es muy fácil por que ella es espontánea y alocada, en cambio Jill me cuesta más trabajo por que es difícil ponerse en el lugar de alguien tan liado… me inspiro en alguien que conozco, jeje. Y pues, en este capítulo sabrás si tienes razón sobre lo del compromiso de sentimientos. Espero que te guste mucho.

**Klaudia-de-Malfoy:** ¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! En este nuevo capítulo veremos que tan "buen amigo" puede Draco ser… jeje. ¡Espero que te guste!

**The darkness princess:** :D ¿Empieza a tener forma verdad? ¡Y falta lo más sabroso! (Y no es la aparición de Astoria). Jijiji, espero sorprenderte gratamente ¡Mil gracias por tu apoyo!

**Natisluna:** ¡Hola! Gracias por las felicitaciones. Y si, eso trato de decirle a Ginny "no te resistas, Draco te conviene ¡y Dios! ¡Quiere ser tu amigo y preocuparse por ti!" pero ella es muy orgullosa y rara y me sale con que eso la confunde xD jijiji. Pero te prometo seguir intentando convencerla para que este fic tenga algún progreso.

**Misha:** Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y dejarme un mensajito, en serio niña, sabes que lo aprecio. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

-o-o-o-o-

Como siempre, espero que disfruten mucho con este capítulo.

¡Y que se animen a dejarme más reviews! xD

No ha sido fácil, se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero ya saben que ahora tengo más responsabilidades, de todos modos, tengan por seguro que aunque tarde terminaré mis fics.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 8. El fin del juego.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Ginny seguía sin comprender por qué no podía dejar de ver el arreglo floral que había recibido esa mañana, naturalmente, seguía sin poder dejar de verlo.

-Hola, prima –saludó una voz muy alegre distrayéndola de su labor de estudiar las flores.

Mafalda, junto a sus amigas Kathleen y Breanna acababa de entrar en la enfermería. Ese día estaba radiante y parecía muy contenta por alguna razón, caminaba por la enfermería dando saltitos y movía las manos al compás de su caminar. Ginny le sonrió al verla tan feliz e intento averiguar la causa de tanta algarabía interrogando con la mirada a sus dos compañeras de curso.

-Ni idea –dijo Brenna, la vivaracha Ravenclaw que enfermaba del estomago cada vez que se servía hígado en la comida y que Ginny le había presentado a Mafalda para no tener que recibir a su prima de visita todos los días a perturbar su paz en la enfermería.

-Pero lleva así todo el día –dijo la pequeña Kathleen, que al igual que Mafalda, estaba en el primer año en Gryffindor, pero que era todo lo contrario a ella: una niña muy tímida y muy sensible.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Mafalda deteniéndose al darse cuenta de que Ginny y sus amigas la miraban con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué estas tan feliz, Mafalda? –preguntó Ginny procurando que su pregunta no sonara a acusación.

-Por que hace un día precioso –respondió la niña, que al igual que Ginny ostentaba una cabellera rizada y roja.

-Uhm…-dijo Ginny mirando su arreglo de flores –tienes razón.

-¿Los sábados casi no estas ocupada, verdad prima? –consultó Mafalda todavía con su amplia sonrisa.

-En esta época del año casi no –le dijo Ginny sin comprender por qué Mafalda quería saber eso-. En invierno, esto se llena de gente resfriada.

Breanna sonrió de forma extraña al comprender que Mafalda pretendía sacar nuevos datos para su libreta de "notas". A Kathleen en cambio, todo aquello la ponía nerviosa.

_**Flash back.**_

-No te diré ni una palabra –zanjó Jill.

-Me enteraré de una u otra forma –amenazó Mafalda, de una forma nada esperada para una niña de once años.

-¡Basta, chicas! –pidió Alex y luego se acercó al oído de Jill-. Basta Jill, aquí la prefecta eres tú, por favor, compórtate como tal.

-Tienes razón, es por eso que nos vamos –respondió ella seria y se puso de pie-. No se que estábamos pensando cuando hicimos amistad con estas niñas.

-¡Tal vez que tu patética vida de adolescente es menos interesante que la de unas niñas! –exclamó Mafalda de pie cuando Jill, seguida de Alex y muy por atrás de Claire, que se había mostrado renuente a marcharse sin probar el postre, atravesaron la puerta de salida del comedor.

La atención de mucha gente en el comedor se poso en la altanera niña de Gryffindor que estando en primer año gritaba a los de séptimo.

-¡Estas bien loca, Mafaldita! –se rió Breanna cuando los de séptimo abandonaron el comedor.

-A mi no me parece divertido –dijo Kathleen completamente sonrojada-, siéntate ya por favor, Mafalda.

Casi orgullosa de que tanta gente la mirara, Mafalda se sentó de nuevo y acercó su rostro al de sus amigas para hablarles en secreto.

-Hay algo muy raro en Jill –susurró-. Y yo, voy a averiguar el qué.

-Pero si ya sabemos que esta peleada con Alan –susurró Kathleen-, ya déjala en paz—pidió apenada por la prefecta de su casa.

-¿No te das cuenta, Kath? –un brillo peligroso había llenado los ojos color olivo de Mafalda—se trata de algo más. ¡Ella sabe algo que yo no!

-¿Y acaso tienes que saberlo? –preguntó Breanna entre divertida y exasperada por la actitud de Mafalda- ¿Por qué?

El rostro de Mafalda cambió completamente mientras se sentaba muy derechita y miraba a las otras niñas como si fuera una líder político.

-Por que la información es poder ¡Y a mi me gusta el poder!

-Estás loca de remate—anunció la pequeña Kathleen poniendo una expresión de tedio.

A continuación, la cara de Mafalda cambió por completo y sus ojos verde olivo mudaron su expresión.

-Necesito su ayuda –dijo con cara de cachorrito y voz dulzona-, por favor—pidió moviendo las pestañas.

Breanna y Kathleen tuvieron que sostenerse las mandíbulas una a la otra para no quedarse con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Qué? ¡No! Pero si te digo que estas rematada, Mafalda… ¡No! –a Kathleen le hubiera gustado poder sonar más firme, pero el hecho, era que su voz era demasiado suave.

-¿Qué? –Breanna abrió sus ojos de par en par, le estaba costando mucho aguantar la risa –Pero en serio, ¿qué?

-Pues… eso—dijo Mafalda muy tranquilamente-, Quiero saber que se trae Jill entre manos, pero necesito ayuda.

-Ohohohohohkey –dijo Breanna divertida-. ¿Sabes qué? Tengo mucha curiosidad de saber en qué para todo esto. Cuenta conmigo—completo con una sonrisa franca.

-¿Y tu Kath?—pregunto Mafalda con los ojos redondos de tan abiertos-. ¿Cuento contigo?

Kathleen tuvo que reconocer cuando vio sonreír a Breanna que a ella también le divertían las locuras de Mafalda. Además era demasiado tímida para hablar con casi todos sus compañeros, apenas estaba tomando confianza con Breanna y Mafalda. Definitivamente no quería que sus "amigas" la dejaran fuera de su "monitorización".

-Está bien –dijo después de un largo, largo, largo, suspiro.

_**Fin Flash back.**_

-¿Y esas flores? –pregunto de repente Mafalda y sus ojos brillaron más que nunca.

Ginny no hizo siquiera el intento de reprimir una sonrisa.

-No lo sé—dijo mirándolas otra vez, aunque si se imaginaba de quién eran-, pero son preciosas.

-¿Pero cómo es eso de que no sabes?

-Han llegado esta mañana y ya.

-¿No tenían tarjeta?

-Si, la tenían.

-¿Y quién te las envió? –Mafalda estaba tan emocionada que podría haber pasado una saeta detrás de ella y no lo hubiera notado.

-No te lo diré.

-¿Acaso ha sido el profesor Malfoy? –pregunto súbitamente Mafalda, esperando así descolocar a Ginny y averiguar más.

La boca de Ginny se crispo en una sonrisa torcida.

-No te lo diré –zanjó-.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujo a su vez en el rubicundo rostro de Mafalda.

-O sea que no lo sabes –dijo convencida -. No firmó la tarjeta ¿verdad?

-Mafaldita, ¿no tienes nada más que hacer que importunarme? –si se podía, la sonrisa de Ginny era más maliciosa que la de Mafalda -. ¿Estudiar para algún examen… de pociones tal vez?

-¿Eh? –las tres niñas preguntaron al unísono y muy pálidas.

-Er… creo que yo si que me iré a estudiar –anunció Breanna.

-Y yo –le secundó Kathleen.

Y en menos de lo que se tarda en decirlo, ya habían dejado la enfermería.

-Tú –murmuró Mafalda, todavía pálida -, ¿Sabes algo?

-¿Yo? –Ginny fingió inocencia –No, no, nada.

Como un robot, Mafalda dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de la enfermería.

-Me voy a estudiar –dijo y dirigió una última mirada a la enfermera antes de salir.

**-D&G-**

-Definitivamente ha sido el profesor Malfoy –murmuró Mafalda lo más bajo que pudo, ya que ella y sus amigas se encontraban en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué cosa? –preguntó Breanna.

-¡Pues el que envió las flores!

-Bueno, es una posibilidad –concedió Breanna también murmurando muy bajito.

-La pregunta es por qué.

-Bueno –murmuró Kathleen aún más bajito –por que como su novio, quiso tener un detalle lindo con ella.

-¿El profesor Malfoy? –Preguntaron a la vez Mafalda y Breanna con cara de que no podían creer la ingenuidad de Kathleen.

-No –dijo Breanna –el profesor Malfoy es el tipo de hombre que sólo tiene detalles cuando se equivoca.

-¿Y tú como sabes eso? –preguntó Kathleen confundida.

-¿Yo? Por que leo corazón de bruja –dijo Breanna contenta -. He clasificado según su método a casi todos los chicos de Hogwarts. De ese modo, cuando este en edad de salir con alguno, me será más fácil elegir.

-¿También clasificaste al profesor Malfoy? –preguntó la pequeña Kathleen asustada.

-El punto es que Ginny no le perdonara –murmuró Mafalda exasperada –por eso sabe que tendremos examen.

-Eso tiene sentido –observó Breanna.

-Deberíamos prevenir a todos y que se pongan a estudiar –sugirió en un susurro Kathleen.

-¿Quiénes son todos? –Mafalda subió levemente el tono de su voz.

-Pues…

-A nadie se lo diremos –dijo Mafalda muy seria—esta mal divulgar cosas de las que uno no está seguro. Debemos investigar más a fondo antes.

-¿De cuándo a acá? –Preguntó Breanna sabiendo que en realidad, Mafalda quería aprovechar para salir mejor que los demás -. Además tenemos que estudiar, por un tiempo debemos dejar de un lado las investigaciones.

-¡Cuándo Harry Potter y sus amigos investigaban algo se concentraban en ello! –dijo Mafalda tan afectadamente como si sus "investigaciones" fueran tan vitales como las que hacían Harry, Ron y Hermione sobre Lord Voldemort.

-¿Y entonces qué sugieres? –preguntó Breanna, por que Kathleen parecía estar esforzándose por ignorar a Mafalda.

-Aún no lo sé. Pero por lo pronto me voy de aquí –dijo y cerró su libro y sus pergaminos de notas-. En lugar de mortificarme voy a intentar impedir el examen. Nos vemos luego.

**-D&G-**

Cuando las tres niñas salieron de la enfermería, Ginny se olvidó de cualquier pendiente y se dedico a observar las flores otra vez. Del bolsillo de su delantal, sacó la tarjeta con la que habían sido colocadas esa mañana la puerta de su despacho. Era un rectángulo sencillo de papel brillante y escrito con tinta plateada tenía apenas una frase:

"_Te ve__ré esta noche"_

Ginny no había dejado de darle vueltas al asunto en su mente durante todo el día. Le parecía increíble que ese pedazo de cartón tan insignificante hubiera desatado de pronto tantos revoloteos en su interior. Por que sentía la inquietud en su pecho y eso le molestaba, los insectos en el estómago le alteraban y esa sensación en sus piernas la descolocaba.

Aún después de tomarse una poción para calmar los nervios, sus pensamientos no encontraban paz en medio del enervante perfume de flores que llenaba la enfermería.

Y eso era malo. Por que era el sólo pensar que Draco Malfoy le había enviado flores y que después de una semana lo vería ahí lo que la tenía así. Era realmente muy malo.

Simplemente, por que era Draco Malfoy.

**-D&G-**

Arrogante, soberbio y elegante como sólo él, Draco Malfoy estuvo con su lámpara de alcohol esa noche en la enfermería. Como en otras noches, llamó a la puerta del despacho de Ginny y esperó a que ella, envuelta en su batita de satín azul le abriera.

Pero nadie abrió.

Ginny estaba decidida a no abrir esa noche. Acababa de darse cuenta de lo peligroso que era para ella en esos momentos la compañía de Draco y estaba decidida a no acercarse a él hasta que el dique de contención de su mente se hubiera reconstruido y volviera a ser un firme "detesto a Draco Malfoy".

Por que su barrera se debilitaba, y era consciente de ello. De que el absurdo juego de noche de Draco tenía efecto en ella, que ya no quería darle besos indiferentes y molestarlo con comentarios ácidos. Quería molestarlo con comentarios ácidos para obtener besos dulces.

Y eso era muy, muy malo.

Y estúpido.

Era completamente estúpido por que era imposible, y ella lo sabía. Y ni siquiera tenía ganas de enfrascarse en eso… sólo que estaba pasando.

Y pensó que estaba a tiempo de impedirlo.

Por que vamos, Draco ni siquiera le gustaba. Al mirarlo no encontraba galanura, sólo esa soberbia que no enganchaba, sino que intimidaba; cuando esté la abrazaba en aquellas noches de besos furtivos, no se sentía protegida, sino más bien como una prisionera, como un pajarillo asechado por un gato. Ya no quería jugar a los encuentros nocturnos con él. ¡Ya no quería!

¡Y Merlín! ¡En el fondo lo deseaba tanto!

Y no comprendía por que. ¿Es que acaso se hallaba tan desesperada por encontrar un hombre que hasta Draco Malfoy le venía bien? ¿Cómo era posible que con un poco de preocupación y unas flores se hubiera enganchado tanto?

"Si que estabas desesperada, Ginevra" se regañó a si misma y espero a que los pasos de Draco sobre en enlozado le avisaran que se había marchado.

Como una niña asustada, giró el pomo de puerta y la abrió lo suficiente para asomarse apenas.

-Buenas noches –la saludó la fría voz que arrastraba las palabras.

Sin poder decidir si estaba sobresaltada, apenada, enojada o qué, abrió la puerta por completo.

-Buenas noches.

-¿Pasa algo? –preguntó sagazmente.

Ginny se ordeno calma y se sereno lo mejor que pudo. Un gran esfuerzo en realidad.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Draco?

-Vine a verte ¿qué más?

-¿Por qué? Quiero decir, creía que ya no querías venir más.

-Por que tuve ganas. ¡Vamos! ¡No finjas que te sorprende tanto! Hasta me tomé la molestia de enviar una tarjeta.

-Y flores –completó Ginny.

-Por tu cara parece que no te gustaron.

Ginny no respondió nada, hubiera querido pedirle que se fuera antes de que le deseara más pero no lo hizo. Absolutamente nada salió de sus labios.

De pronto, los ojos grises de Draco se abrieron de par en par y el joven profesor emitió un silbidito.

Ginny no se había puesto la batita esa noche para salir, en realidad por que pensaba que Draco ya se había ido, el caso es que lo había olvidado hasta que la mirada del rubio, penetrante y audaz se lo recordó, haciéndola enrojecerse hasta las orejas.

En la mente de Draco se acababa de dibujar una mujer completamente distinta a la que había conocido hasta entonces, la imagen de niña buena que jugaba con fuego se cambió por "sólo fuego". Por que esa noche, al verla sólo con el camisón, Draco descubrió que no sólo era una chica bonita, o linda. También era sensual… absolutamente sensual.

Aunque Ginny se metió al despacho y fue a su habitación a coger la batita corriendo, era tarde. La imagen que tenía sin la batita había quedado en la memoria de Draco.

Por que incluso ahora que la llevaba puesta, Draco parecía estarla viendo en el diminuto camisón; el de las tiritas que dejaban ver los hombros, los encajes que hacían que sus pechos redondos lucieran y que tenía la caída tan suave que dejaba adivinar su ombligo y que apenas y le rozaba las piernas. El rubio profesor se acercaba a ella más peligrosamente de lo que nunca había hecho y le dedicaba una mirada tan sugerente que hizo a Ginny sentirse completamente acorralada.

-No –dijo de repente, cuando los labios de Draco estaban a menos de un centímetro de los suyos -. No. Aléjate de mí, por favor.

Draco se detuvo justo donde estaba, a una distancia casi insignificante de ella y enarco las cejas para mirarla… esperando.

-Esto… esta volviéndose peligroso. No me gusta.

-Te gustará –aseguro Draco antes de cerrar la distancia entre sus labios.

Casi temblando, Ginny puso las manos en su pecho y empujo; no logró gran cosa, de hecho, los labios de Draco aprisionaron más los suyos.

-Ya basta –pidió cuando pudo.

Y Draco se detuvo, se alejo con cuidado, provocándola. Luego la miro fijamente.

-Yo… -intento decir Ginny –es que, no quiero que vengas más aquí.

-Siempre dices eso –respondió Draco ladeando su rostro.

-Pero esta vez –Ginny fue incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos –es peligroso para mí.

Draco pareció entenderlo de repente.

-¡No, Ginevra! No me digas que…

Ginny no se movió, sólo alcanzo a ver de reojo el cambió de actitud de Draco y casi pudo ver miedo en sus rostro tan pálido.

-Tienes razón –fue todo lo que dijo después de un rato –no debo venir más aquí.

Terminada la frase, tomó su lámpara y salió de la enfermería. El juego había terminado.

**-D&G-**

Esa noche, Mafalda la pasó en la sala común repasando todo su cuaderno, buscando cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarle a cumplir alguna de las misiones que se había auto-encomendado: la de averiguar qué pasaba con Jill o la de impedir cualquier examen de pociones.

-Veamos… Jill Dolgin, de séptimo año, prefecta de Gryffindor desde el quinto. Esta enamorada de Alan Reynard—leyó Mafalda –quien no le hace caso por que esta encaprichado con mi prima, Ginny. Alan también es un Gryffindor de séptimo, se sabe que ha tenido que ver con Nelly Winkelstein, quinto año en Slytherin "una tía de lo peor" –había escrito la niña en sus notas.

"Aquí no hay nada" pensó Mafalda continuando su revisión.

-Jill es la mejor amiga de Claire Lathers, séptimo, también de Gryffindor que siempre ha estado enamorada del profesor Malfoy –"y no esta nada perdida" –juega en el equipo de quiditch como cazadora y es muy popular. Uno de sus admiradores es nada menos que Alexander Brownie, prefecto de séptimo año de Gryffindor quien es uno de los muchachos más populares por que tiene fama de ser listillo y lindo.

Mafalda le dio vuelta a la página y empezó a leer la "monitorización" que había hecho de ellos.

-Todos nos hemos vuelto cómplices por que sabemos del "secreto amor"; como Alex es el más inteligente de todos es algo así como el líder. Tengo la impresión de que a veces me vigila.

La niña leyó en un día distinto.

-Me he vuelto cercana de Alan por que ha peleado con el resto de sus amigos. Dice que la discusión inició con Jill ya que Alan descubrió a mi prima con el profesor Malfoy en uno de los pasillos y ella lo acuso de espiarlos; luego se llamaron "idiota" uno al otro y por alguna razón Alex y Claire se pusieron del lado de Jill. Alan se fue con Nelly Winkelstein lo cual les molestó más. Y como Alan no tiene a nadie más últimamente habla conmigo.

Mafalda suspiró largamente, aquello no le estaba ayudando con sus conclusiones.

-Tal vez –se dijo a sí misma-, Jill haya compartido su secreto con Claire… Me pregunto si podría engañarla para que me dijera algo.

Mafalda pasó a una hoja en blanco de su libreta y puso en mayúsculas: "ENTREVISTA CON CLAIRE". Fuera como fuera, le sacaría la verdad al día siguiente.

En cuanto al examen de pociones, algo bueno era que el profesor ya le había enviado flores a la enfermera; al día siguiente se haría un espacio para visitar a su prima y procurar convencerla de perdonar al profesor por cualquier cosa mala que él le hubiera hecho.

No podía Mafalda saber que ya era tarde para formular ese plan.

**-D&G-**

_¡Se había enamorado!_

_¡La muy estúpida se había enamorado!_

Draco anduvo golpeando todo aquello que se le cruzó en el camino hacia su habitación.

_¡Maldición!_

_¡¿Cómo había podido enamorarse de él?_

_¡Se estaban divirtiendo, solamente! _

_¡Ella no debía tener sentimientos de la misma forma que él no los tenía!_

_¡Sólo debían divertirse!_

Draco estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama. Le molestaba la idea de que la pelirroja se hubiera enamorado por que era un problema, pero además; era el final de un juego que había estado disfrutando mucho.

Realmente no supo decidir si la imagen de Ginny en su camisón de seda azul marino le gustaba o si era lo que más le molestaba del fin del juego.

**-D&G-**

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**¿Qué piensan de la situación?**_

_**Ginny enamorada de Draco ¿y Draco? ¿de verdad él sólo estaba jugando?**_

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan esperando esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._

¡El siguiente cap ya lo terminé! Ya esta checado y todo. Sólo falta que me dejen muchos reviews y lo subo en la semana :P

Les deseo mucha felicidad.

_**muminSarita.**_


	9. La noche de brujas

:) Bueno, lo prometido es deuda. Hubo una excelente respuesta de reviews y yo cumplo ¡actualizo! De verdad, muchas gracias a todas.

**Danitza hoshi:** Jeje, ¿recuerdas el asunto de la sincronización? Jeje, te dejo un review en "Normal" empieza a ser aterrador. Si Draco recapacitará ¿?, bueno, para eso tendrás que seguir leyendo, claro que Draco tiene un plan… pero, no me lo quiere contar jeje. ¡Muchos saludos! ¡Sigue adelante también!

**Lynette P. Broderick:** ¡Hola! Pues si que me ha ido bien de vuelta al hospital, digo, me canso pero estoy aprendiendo mucho y eso es genial. ¡Hey! ¿Me vuelves a pasar tu teléfono? Ehm… ya. xD. Sobre Draco y Ginny, pues, en este capítulo Draco nos confundirá más con lo que siente y no siente, ¡pero creo que te va a gustar! Sobre todo, por que Mafaldita (¡a mi también me encanta!) a estar involucrada ¡Muchos saludos, besos, abrazos y demás buenas cosas para ti!

**Lunatipola:** ¡Mujercita! ¡Mil gracias por el apoyo! Espero que todo este yendo genial con el periodismo, muchos saludos. Ojala te guste y te encante este capítulo.

**Cassandra Malfoy:** ¿De verdad ya sabías que esto iba a pasar? xD Espero poder sorprenderte más con lo que viene en este capítulo. Y sí, un error básico, pero lo bueno estará ahora en el actuar de Draco… Espero que te guste mucho. Me cuentas que te parece :D

**The darkness princess:** De nuevo una disculpa por no haber contestado antes a tu comentario, de verdad no tengo excusa, el enlace a mi LJ en mi profile… Sobre el fic, tienes razón el juego ha terminado y las cosas se tornan complicadas, pero Mafalda tomará el control y… jeje, mejor dejo que lo leas, espero que te guste mucho y de nuevo, una disculpa ¡Saudos!

**Emy:** Jeje, siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar la vez anterior, pero procuraré no volver a retrasarme tanto. ¡Palabra de mumin! Te acrezco mucho tu apoyo y de verdad, espero que te guste mucho este capitulito.

**Brinitonks:** ¡Gracias por el apoyo! Jeje ¡Y por las buenas cosas que pones de mi! De verdad, me haces el día :D Me cuentas qué te parece lo que viene.

**Misha:** ¡Estoy aquí lo más pronto que he podido! No te preocupes, creo que este capitulito te volverá a subir el ánimo ;) Mafalda y yo nos hemos puesto manos a la obra aunque Draco sea un necio… jijiji. ¡Muchos saludos! Gracias por tu apoyo.

**Mercury:** ¡Ánimo! Se que ahora parece que todo es malo para Ginny pero entre Mafalda y yo estamos dispuestas a hacer lo que sea por que su amor pueda ser correspondido. Por favor, no dejes de contarme lo que te parece.

**Martha Alicia:** ¡Hola! De verdad agradezco tu comentario. Creo que este es mi fic más original pero siempre busco salirme de las típicas escenas aunque me encantan a la vez xD Jeje, si quieres, tengo otros dos fics largos con la misma pareja y 3 minis. Pero por ahora, espero que te guste mucho este capítulo.

**Rachel Greengras:** ¡Hola! Jeje, yo también voto por que Draco escoja a Ginny y sea muy feliz ¡Pero no quiere escuchar mis consejos! xD Gracias por el apoyo. Espero sigas disfrutando esta historia.

**Julieta Fiamata Asto Capuleto:** ¡Me encanta tu nick! (tenía que decirlo) O.O Wow… me dejas sin palabras, la verdad es que no se si merezco todo lo que me dices sobre mi redacción, pero es algo que de verdad disfruto hacer y soy yo quien TE AGRADEZCO A TI CADA SEGUNDO DE TU TIEMPO.

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 9. La noche de Brujas**

_Draco estuvo toda la noche dando vueltas en su cama. Le molestaba la idea de que la pelirroja se hubiera enamorado por que era un problema, pero además; era el final de un juego que había estado disfrutando mucho. Realmente no supo decidir si la imagen de Ginny en su camisón de seda azul marino le gustaba o si era lo que más le molestaba del fin del juego._

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos de quinto de Ravenclaw y Hupplepuff fueron los primeros desafortunados en pasar por la clase de pociones. Se encontraron con un profesor Malfoy que lejos de verse galán como acostumbraba, resultaba temible. Incluso el tono de su voz era diferente.

Por supuesto, Draco se dedico todo el día a desquitar sus frustraciones con exámenes. Sólo que esta vez eran exámenes escritos, lo último que quería era que hubiera heridos y tener que ir a verla a la enfermería.

-¡Tenemos que reconciliarlos! –exclamó Mafalda en cuanto vio a Alan en el gran comedor –Y tiene que ser hoy por que mañana tenemos clase con él.

-¡Lo sé! –espetó Alan –pero ¿cómo? No sabemos nada, así no podemos intervenir.

-Pero…

-¡Este es el fin, Mafalda! –Kathleen estaba tan asustada con lo que se decía sobre el examen de pociones por los pasillos que estaba al borde de las lágrimas -¿Y si mejor nos vamos a estudiar?

-¿No lo entiendes Kathleen? –Mafalda estaba también pálida de miedo pero no estaba dispuesta a perder todavía -¿Qué crees que vaya a pasar si no se reconcilian? ¿Acaso piensas que viviremos todo el año con este miedo a los exámenes? ¡No estoy dispuesta!

-¿Y entonces? –preguntó Breanna tamborileando nerviosamente los dedos en la mesa, estaba muy tentada a votarlo todo e irse a encerrar a la biblioteca donde los prefectos de su casa estaban organizando sesiones de estudio.

-¡Tienen que reconciliarse! ¡Tiene que haber algo! –Mafalda estaba frustrada, saber cosas de otras personas siempre le había ayudado.

Y ese era justo el problema, que nadie sabía el por qué el profesor Malfoy estaba tan furioso con Ginny. Excepto tal vez…

-¡Jill Dolgin! –dijo de repente Mafalda y su rostro los asusto a todos.

-¿Qué? –preguntó Alan sin entender.

_Flash back_

_Mafalda levanto la cabeza y ubico al profesor Malfoy que comía con elegancia en la mesa de profesores, él noto la mirada del grupo sentado en la mesa de Gryffindor pero prefirió ignorarlos. Luego, Mafalda miro a Ginny, estaba comiendo con una expresión de profundo aburrimiento y miraba hacia ninguna parte, ni siquiera noto al grupo que la estudiaba._

_-Creo que tendrás una buena clase –dijo Mafalda después de su "cuidadoso" análisis._

_-Yo no vi nada –afirmó Alex muy serio-. ¿Me quieres explicar?_

_-Bueno, me resulta obvio que están distanciados desde hace unos días, tal vez semanas. Y creo, por la cara que tiene mi prima, que fue cosa de él así que ella sigue esperando que él vaya y se disculpe pero es obvio que él seguirá tan indiferente como siempre._

_-¿Y eso cómo es que significa que la clase de Breanna será tranquila? –Alex estaba desconcertado, se prometió a si mismo buscarse un amigo de su edad (aparte de Alan) para no tener que convivir tanto con las de primero._

_-Es decir, que será como él… como siempre. Pero creo que en algún momento entre las próximas dos semanas alguien tendrá exámenes._

_-¿Por qué? –pregunto Claire que a diferencia de Jill que estaba sombría, Alex, Kathleen y Breanna que estaban aturdidos, se hallaba fascinada._

_-Por que él empezará a impacientarse de que no sea ella quien lo busque._

_-¡Pero que estupidez! –soltó de repente Jill._

_Mafalda iba a enojarse y a reclamar pero la joven prefecta de Gryffindor siguió hablando._

_-¿Por qué habría ella de ir a buscarlo si es él quien ha hecho algo terrible? ¡Él debería tener eso que los hombres deben tener dentro de los pantalones e ir a disculparse!_

_Fin Flash back_

-Dijo que él le había hecho algo terrible… -murmuro Breanna -¡Mafalda! ¡Ella sabe! ¡Jill sabe!

-No se los dirá –dijo Alex quien acababa de sentarse junto a Alan.

-Pero es la única solución… para todos –dijo Mafalda.

-¿Y por qué no mejor se van a estudiar, pequeñas? –les preguntó Alex -. ¿No les parece que esa es otra opción?

Mafalda estaba de todos los colores.

-Me iré a estudiar ahora –dijo seriamente-, pero quiero dejar constancia de que no me rendiré. Pasado el examen seguiré investigando ¡los voy a reunir por que no pienso soportar esta tensión todo el año!

**-D&G-**

-¡Jill! –Alan estaba fuera de sí cuando llegó a su sala común esa noche; por supuesto, después de haberse pasado la tarde estudiando para el temido examen de pociones que aún les esperaba.

Encontró a la joven prefecta sentada en un rincón de la sala común, aunque no quisiera meterse en las locuras de Mafalda, también se había estado preparando para los exámenes de los que todo el colegio hablaba.

-¡Jill! –A pesar de que Alan se había colocado frente a ella, la chica lo ignoraba.

El joven Gryffindor se vio obligado a tomarla por la barbilla.

-¡Hazme caso!

A pesar de todo, Jill siguió ignorándolo.

-Voy a disculparme ¿bien? –espetó Alan.

-¿Así? –fue lo único que salió de los labios de ella.

-¿Qué quieres entonces?

-No quiero nada –ella lo alejó con sus manos.

-Mira, lo siento –probó Alan –Tenías razón, no debí espiar al profesor Malfoy y… además, bueno, no debía decirte idiota.

-Era mi cumpleaños –murmuró Jill dolida-, lo olvidaste como todos los años.

-Pero… ¿Qué tal si te lo repongo luego, eh? ¿En la próxima ida a Hogsmade?

-¿Por qué asumes que iría contigo?

-Ok –Alan dejo caer los brazos -, me rindo. No puedo contigo, Jill. Realmente no comprendo qué quieres de mí.

Jill no le respondió, por toda respuesta hundió la nariz en el libro que tenía delante.

Alan se fue por la escalera de caracol a su dormitorio. Mafalda, Alex y Claire se habían equivocado.

_Flash back_

_-¡Ya sé! –Dijo de repente Mafalda sorprendiendo a todos los que estaban presentes y muy ocupados estudiando -. ¡Tú lo averiguarás, Alan!_

_- ¿Yo? _

_-Si –Mafalda sonrió triunfal-, ya lo pensé y eres el único al que Jill podría decirle la verdad._

_-Pero, Mafaldita. ¿Ahora si enloqueciste? Ella me odia._

_-Odio admitirlo pero puede que ella tenga razón –dijo Alex en voz baja pues se encontraban en la biblioteca._

_-¿Yo? –volvió a preguntar Alan incrédulo._

_-¿De verdad tú no sabes de lo que hablan? –pregunto Breanna desconcertada- ¿En serio?_

_-No –dijo Alan extrañado –Ni idea._

_Claire suspiró largamente –si que eres cabeza dura, Alan –dijo._

_-¿Por qué me diría a mi algo que no le ha dicho ni a Claire que es su mejor amiga?_

_-¡Por que esta enamorada de ti! –soltó Mafalda impaciente -¡Por eso! ¡Tonto!_

_Alan enrojeció hasta las orejas._

_-¿De mi? ¡Tonterías!_

_-Es cierto –confirmó Claire –desde el tercer año._

_Alan se quedo muy quieto mientras procesaba la información._

_-¿De verdad? ¿Por qué nunca me lo habían dicho?_

_-Suponíamos que tarde o temprano tu solito te ibas a dar cuenta –dijo Claire._

_Alan se puso de pie inmediatamente "si lo hubiera sabido"._

_-¿Qué no ven que soy totalmente idiota en eso? ¡Me lo debieron decir!_

_-¿Por qué? –Preguntó Alex extrañado -¿Qué iba a cambiar?_

_-¡Que si lo hubiera sabido no le habría hecho tanto daño a Jill! ¡Le he dicho un montón de estupideces!_

_Lo último lo dijo en voz alta así que la vieja señora Pince lo echo de la biblioteca. No importaba. De todas formas ya había pensado en buscar a Jill para disculparse._

_Fin flash back._

**-D&G-**

Pálido y ojeroso, Draco aplicó los exámenes correspondientes a ese día. Alumnos de todas las casas y de casi todos los grados mordieron sus plumas y las entintaron una y otra vez en su mejor intento por pasar aquel imposible examen.

Las crisis de ansiedad no se hicieron esperar y Ginny volvió a ver llena su enfermería con alumnos que temían reprobar el examen del profesor Malfoy. Nunca en su vida, Ginny había dado tanta y a tantas personas su poción para controlar los nervios.

Finalmente, la situación llego a un punto crítico. En la siguiente reunión de prefectos, los líderes de las casas acordaron que todos los prefectos irían con McGonagal para que ella pusiera un alto al profesor Malfoy.

Pero fallaron al no considerar que la directora, de hecho, había revisado y aprobado los exámenes que el profesor Malfoy estaba aplicando.

Finalmente, Alex recurrió a las medidas drásticas. Después de todo, eran los prefectos de las casas, seguro sabrían conducirse con discreción.

**-D&G-**

-Dicen que tú sabes como parar esto, Mafalda –la niña se sorprendió mucho el día que Estella Vartan, una chica de séptimo de Slytherin, premio anual del colegio se le acercó un día.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El asunto de los malditos exámenes de pociones. No he podido estudiar como se debe para mis otros e.x.t.a.s.i.s. por estudiar siempre para pociones. Y dicen que tú sabes cómo pararlo.

Mafalda fue comprendiendo conforme abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de la cantidad de alumnos que la rodeaban, lo importante que se había vuelto de pronto.

Era sabido por todo Hogwarts que Estella Vartan no cruzaba palabra ni mirada con los chicos que consideraba "inferiores" a ella, y eso incluía a la mayoría de estudiantes de otras casas. Naturalmente, el hecho de que fuera ella quien se acercara a Mafalda, hizo a la niña llenarse de orgullo.

-No se cómo –admitió -. ¡Pero si tengo una idea! Y si me ayudan…

-Dila –la animó Estella.

-Él debe reconciliarse con la señorita Weasley, la enfermera.

-¿Reconciliarse? ¿Cómo en una relación? –Estella dudó. Tal vez no había sido buena idea preguntarle a Mafalda. Después de todo, era sólo una Gryffindor de primer año.

-Si –dijo Mafalda tranquilamente –ellos dos tienen una relación secreta. Y cada vez que pelean o tienen un disgusto, el profesor Malfoy aplica exámenes. La razón por la que todo esta tan complicado no la sé, pero si me he dado cuenta de que llevan enojados la última semana.

Sin disimular ni un poco, todo el grupo de prefectos, incluida la premio anual miraron al profesor Malfoy quien comía con gran elegancia, aunque sí, debían admitir que había algo raro en cómo manejaba los cubiertos: estaba muy molesto por algo.

Draco levantó la vista en ese momento, de inmediato, todas las cabezas pasaron la vista a Ginny quien comía con desgano: ella estaba triste.

-En teoría –continuo Mafalda una vez que comprobó que le creían -, lo que hay que hacer es reconciliarlos. La cosa, es que no sabemos por que pelearon en primer lugar. Pero si lo averiguamos ¡podremos resolverlo! ¡Estoy segura!

Estella estuvo observando un rato más a Draco y Ginny.

-¿Estás segura de que tienen una relación amorosa? –le preguntó a Mafalda.

-Los hemos visto –intervino Breanna -, estamos seguras. ¿Verdad Kathleen?

-Ehm… si –Kathleen estaba aterrada de hablar con tantos chicos de cursos mayores a la vez.

-Pero… -Estella se lo pensó mucho antes de hablar –es que él esta comprometido con Astoria Greengras. ¿Cómo podría tener una relación entonces con la enfermera?

Mafalda abrió los ojos de par en par, anotó en su libreta y se apresuro a sacar conclusiones.

-¡Debe ser eso! –Se le adelantó Breanna –Estaba con ella y a pesar de todo se comprometió con otra ¡Eso es lo que le ha hecho!

-Es habitual que las familias sangre pura unan a su hijos para preservar la sangre –dijo Estella un poco impaciente.

-Bueno –por primera vez Alex intervino –quizá él no esta de acuerdo y por eso esta tan molesto, pero no puede hacer nada por que su familia ya decidió y la señorita Weasley…

-Sobra –lo interrumpió Estella con toda la frialdad que los Slytherin eran capaces de manejar.

Mafalda miro a su prima… realmente se veía triste.

-¿Entonces no podemos arreglarlo?

-Sinceramente –dijo otra de las prefectas de Slytherin -, dudó mucho que los Malfoy acepten a la señorita Weasley a cambio de la sangre Greengras.

-Entonces estamos perdidos –concluyó Breanna.

Mafalda negó con la cabeza. "Tiene que haber algo".

**-D&G-**

Ginny se sorprendió mucho de ver al profesor Malfoy, imponente como sólo él era, nuevamente en la enfermería aquella mañana.

-Buen día –saludo él fríamente.

-Buen día, Draco –molesta consigo misma por no poderse controlar, Ginny sintió su cara ponerse caliente hasta las orejas.

-He venido a invitarte a la cena de mi club de eminencias.

-¿Cómo? ¿Alguien sobrevivió a tus exámenes? –Ginny trató de sonar ácida.

-Justamente, todos los que consiguieron pasar están invitados a pertenecer al club.

-Ah.

-En fin, enfermera. No he venido a dar explicaciones. Simplemente que la directora que pidió que la invitara a la reunión.

-¿Cuándo será?

-Noche de brujas –dijo Draco -, en el aula de pociones.

Ginny hizo un gesto.

-Se verá distinta para la fiesta –aclaró Draco -¿Entonces viene o no viene, enfermera?

Ginny se sintió abrumada por la forma en que Draco la miraba, como cuando eran estudiantes y estaba a punto de insultarla.

-Si, cuenta conmigo, Draco.

-Muy bien.

Enseguida, Draco dio media vuelta y salió al pasillo tan rápido como había entrado a la enfermería. De ninguna forma podía justificar el leve temblor de sus manos y el recuerdo de la joven en camisón, parecía que se lo habían inyectado por que no podía sacárselo de la mente.

Mucho mejor salir rápido. Antes de… ¿desearla más?

**-D&G-**

Breanna y Kathleen se alegraron con Mafalda ese día. Gracias a Breanna, que las había llevado a las sesiones de estudio con los de Ravenclaw, las 3 habían conseguido pasar el examen y estaban invitadas a la cena del club de eminencias del profesor Malfoy.

Y todo estaba saliendo bien.

Aunque nadie, más que Breanna y Kathleen estaban dispuestas a ayudarle, la niña ya había trazado un plan para reunir a su prima con su profesor. Después de todo, Mafalda no sabía, ni le interesaba saber nada sobre los sangres puras. ¡Y quería ver feliz a Ginny!

La fase uno del plan, se había concretado con éxito: Mafalda y sus amigas habían ido con la directora para decirle que estaban muy contentas de haber pasado y sido invitadas al club de eminencias pero que tenían que confesarle que Ginny era quien les había ayudado a estudiar y le hablaron de lo mucho que les gustaría invitarla a compartir el momento con ellas…

¡Y la directora les creyó!

¡Y le había pedido a Draco que invitara a la enfermera a la cena!

¡Lo habían logrado! ¡Él había tenido que hablarle!

Y en la noche de brujas, las tres estaban dispuestas a hacer todo por reunirlos.

**-D&G-**

Por fortuna, aunque sin saberlo, Ginny iba a cooperar. El 31 de octubre en la noche, cuando las 3 se pasaron por la enfermería para recoger a Ginny, las tres estuvieron muy contentas de calificarla como "preciosa".

No era para menos, Ginny había escogido un vestido sencillo de color gris perla con hombros descubiertos, su cabello rojo ondulado iba suelto y caía hasta su cintura y el maquillaje con sobra plateada, mejillas y labios nude, hacia sus ojos lucir más grandes y le daba una apariencia casi irreal.

Cuando llegaron al salón donde tendría lugar la cena, esta ya había dado inicio. Sin embargo, ninguno de los presentes podía quitar los ojos de la enfermera. Era la primera vez que le veían el cabello suelto y un color de ropa distinto al blanco.

El profesor Malfoy se puso de pie para recibirla y la invito a tomar asiento. Él también estaba imponente, vestía una túnica gris Oxford de corte alto y llevaba el cabello engominado, hacía años que no lo llevaba así…

Estella miro muy sorprendida a Mafalda. Esa era una niña con carácter, y hasta ese momento, estaba logrando su objetivo. Por que, fuera como fuera, Profesor y Enfermera estaban ahí: cenando juntos.

Durante la cena, hubo mucha conversación aunque esta era sólo entre Draco y los alumnos, todos los nuevos debían presentarse y hablar un poco de sus familias.

-Bien –dijo Draco cuando los elfos domésticos servían el postre –tengo que decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido de que hayan logrado pasar sus exámenes, ahora vendrán cosas más difíciles para ustedes por que siempre voy a estar esperando que den más. Pero por ahora, celebremos.

Ginny sonrió a Mafalda cuando los elfos terminaron de servir el postre, se sintió orgullosa de la niña que lo había logrado. Y todos saborearon el que debía ser el mejor pastel de chocolate del mundo entero.

Hubo un poco más de convivencia. Después de la cena, Draco ofreció a sus invitados cervezas de mantequilla y se dedicó a pasearse entre ellos para preguntarles sobre sus intereses. Había aprendido de Slughorn que el club le podía servir para beneficiarse a sí mismo.

Entonces Mafalda, Breanna y Kathleen empezaron a moverse por el salón. Era simple, ya estaba hecha la parte difícil. Ahora todos tenían que irse, asegurándose de que Ginny se quedara con Draco y hablaran.

Al principio, algunos de Slytherin estaban renuentes a marcharse, sin embargo, Mafalda había ganado a una gran aliada: Estella, cuando ella lo indicó, todos sus compañeros la siguieron.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta, Draco y Ginny ya estaba solos.

-Yo también me retiro –dijo Ginny viéndose sola en el aula. Draco, quien se encontraba recargado de la mesa donde se había servido la cena se decidió por fin y se acercó a ella.

-Aún no –Draco tenía en la mano un par de copas y una botella -¿No te apetece un último trago?

Ginny se mordió los labios, estaba nerviosa, y Draco estaba guapísimo esa noche, y ella se sintió pequeña… y estúpida por que comprendió que efectivamente, se había enamorado de él.

-Creo que no.

-Vamos –dijo Draco tomándola de la muñeca cuando ella ya se iba.

-No… por favor.

Draco comprendió, no era la primera vez que una chica se enamoraba de él y se ponía así.

La dejo ir.

**-D&G-**

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Ginny llego a la enfermería. ¿Cómo demonios le había sucedido aquello? Sintiéndose patética, se dio cuenta de que había pasado a formar parte de la larga, larga lista de conquistas de Draco, quien nunca iba a sentir lo mismo por ella.

Y Draco se fue a su despacho sin recoger nada, ya lo harían al día siguiente los elfos domésticos. Sentado ante su escritorio, se sirvió un trago de vino, el cual nunca llegó a probar por que así como se sentó se puso de pie y se fue a la enfermería.

-No es posible que TÚ te hayas enamorado de mi –dijo al abrir la puerta.

-No lo hice a propósito –respondió Ginny lo más serena que pudo.

-Tampoco es posible que yo me haya enamorado de ti ¿o sí lo es? –el tono de su voz era frío y arrastraba las palabras, como cuando estaban en el colegio y él estaba a punto de decir algo hiriente.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y miro a Draco. La luna de octubre le daba de perfil, lucía perfecto.

-Ginevra, estoy comprometido –soltó Draco.

Ginny bajó la mirada. No lo sabía.

-Por eso trabajo aquí.

-No hace falta que me expliques nada –dijo Ginny -, yo… realmente no espero nada.

-Tal como esta el apellido Malfoy, no soy un sujeto confiable para inversiones. Ella va a ayudarme a limpiar mi apellido para que pueda iniciar mi propia empresa.

Ginny no respondió nada.

-Yo no la amo, creo que ni siquiera la deseo –Draco dijo lo último en voz baja, como si fuera sólo para si mismo.

Ginny levanto la vista, algo en la intensa mirada de Draco, le dijo que a ella si que la deseaba.

-Ella quiso que trabajara un año completo aquí para convencerse de que puedo ser "bueno" –Draco remarco las comillas del "bueno".

-¿Sólo por eso tomaste este trabajo?

-Así es.

-Entonces ella tampoco te ama –concluyó Ginny y las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que las midiera.

-No. Pero ya lo hará…

-¿Por qué me dices todo esto, Draco?

-Por que eres la única con quien yo puedo hablar aquí –Draco dio dos pasos al frente para acercarse a Ginny-, no quiero perder eso.

Ginny se limpió los ojos antes de acercarse también a Draco.

-¿Se puede evitar? –preguntó Ginny.

Draco no respondió a la pregunta de Ginny, en cambio, se decidió a cerrar la distancia que había entre él y la pelirroja y apretó sus delgados labios contra los de ella.

Ginny se resistió, trató de empujarlo, de alejarlo. Si seguía, sabía que no iba a detenerse. Pero de hecho, no se detuvo. Acabo por corresponderle a Draco quien ya había enredado las manos entre las ondas de su cabello y la besaba como Ginny había añorado que lo hiciera desde hacía semanas.

Cuando se separaron, Ginny tenía las mejillas y los labios rojos y Draco había sido despeinado por las manos de ella.

El joven profesor decidió en ese momento no dejarla ir. La cogió al vilo y la llevo cargando hacia su despacho, con dificultad alcanzó la varita que había dejado en su escritorio y abrió la puerta que daba hacia sus habitaciones. Dejo a Ginny en la salita y se fue a recoger la botella y las copas.

Aunque finalmente no hizo falta el alcohol, Ginny se entregó como cualquier mujer enamorada de Draco Malfoy hubiera hecho. Y él la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Y la amo esa noche como había tenido ganas de hacer desde el mismísimo momento en que la vio sentada en la mesa de profesores al iniciar el curso.

**-D&G-**

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**A decir verdad, voy a escribir el siguiente capítulo para enterarme yo también de lo que va a suceder ahora. Por más que le pregunto, Draco no me quiere decir si esta o no enamorado de Ginny. xD**_

_**¿Ustedes qué piensan? ¿De verdad para él será solo deseo?**_

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan aguardando por esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._

Iba a subir el capítulo hasta mañana, pero el sábado tengo guardia y mañana debería dormir. El domingo en la mañana espero encontrar muchos reviews… xD

Les deseo mucha felicidad.

_**muminSarita.**_


	10. Astoria Greengras

¿Saben? Esto de contestar los reviews… ¡me está gustando!

The Drakness princess: ¡Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo, en este capítulo sabremos un montón de Astoria y a la vez, no sabremos nada, jijiji. Sobre un antagónico para Draco, de hecho, tengo 2! ;) Pero aún no es su momento… ¡Saludos!

Trencaturmells: ¡Gracias por el tiempo dedicado! ;) de verdad! Espero te siga gustando…

Brinitonks: jeje ¡Hola! ¡Eso de Draco haciéndose el tonto me encantó! Pero creo que será tan fácil que se deshaga de ella… ¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Sele-chan: ¡Hola! Se que fue intenso eso último, jeje, pero tenía que suceder algo drástico para que esto avanzara y mis protagonistas dejaran de comportarse como chiquillos… aunque en este cap sigue quedando mucho pendiente para ellos, espero que tengas paciencia y me sigas que ya pronto todo se va a aclarar ¡prometido!

Misha: ¡Mi niña! Yo también me quede muy emocionada con el cap anterior jeje, este trata más sobre los niños y sus planes, pero aún así, espero te guste y me digas lo que te parece.

Julieta Fiamata Asto Capuleto: ¡Hola! De verdad que fui la primera en pensar "cielos, que avance!" en el cap pasado, pero al final me gusto mucho y creo que a ustedes también, ahora las cosas irán con mas calma, pero creo que igualmente serán disfrutables. ¡Muchas gracias por seguirme!

Vanya: ¡Wow! ¡Gracias por dedicarme tu viernes! De verdad, eso me emociona mucho, espero te siga gustando para que el tiempo que me regalas, valga la pena.

Lynnette P. Broderick: ¡Hola amiguita! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el cap, ahora faltará ver lo que el rubio opine… me parece que Ginny esta dispuesta a forzarlo un poco. Y por supuesto Mafalda y sus muchachos tandrán que intervenir. ¡Oie! ¡Y hay que hacer esa reunión ya! En cuanto tenga tiempo, nos ponemos a ver el mapa para encontrar el punto intermedio ¿ocas?

Perlita: A mi tu review me ha hecho querer escribir más! ^^ Muchas gracias por leer y comentar!

Danitza hoshi: Hola! ¿Para cuándo actualizas, he? Bueno, :P yo comprendo el ratardo por que siempre parece haber tanto por hacer! Jeje, espero te guste mucho esta cap, por cierto, gracias por Breanna… ¡Resulto ser la amiga que Mafaldita necesitaba!

Luzz Malfoy: Jeje, gracias por leer. Vi un programa de televisión el otro día donde salían tipos de autores, y dicen que algunos escriben sobre una estructura y otros escriben para ver que pasa… mi fic "la historiasin fin" tiene una estructura a la que me apego, este lo dejo fluir, aunque se cómo y cuándo acabará, dejo a mis muchachos ser… ¡espero te siga gustando!

Aetranimae: ¡Hola! Muchas gracias por dedicarle tiempo a mi loca historia, de verdad, sé que tarde pero no podía hacer más… este capítulo fue difícil, la verdad :P pero espero te guste mucho!

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 10. Astoria Greengras**

**-o-o-o-**

"_Comprometido"_

"_Comprometido con Astoria Greengras"_

-Tienes que dejar eso en paz –dijo Breanna para sacar a Mafalda de su ensimismamiento.

-Es que…

-Lo sé –dijo Breanna comprensivamente, pero no podemos hacer nada.

-Debe haber algo –dijo Mafalda neciamente -, y nosotras debemos arreglarlo.

Breanna le sonrió a Mafalda lo más naturalmente que pudo y asintió aunque sin ganas. Realmente no comprendía por qué precisamente ellas tenían que arreglar la vida sentimental de su profesor de pociones y la enfermera del colegio.

-Pero déjalo para más tarde ¿sí? –Insistió la morena – si nos ponemos en serio con este trabajo, el profesor Leblanc va a quitarnos puntos.

Mafalda dijo que lo iba a dejar para más tarde aunque su cara de distraída no la quitó, Breanna conocía ahora tan bien a su amiga que supo que no iba a dejar el tema verdaderamente en paz hasta resolverlo.

"_Comprometido con Astoria Greengras"_

Cuando Estella Vartan le había mencionado el compromiso del profesor Malfoy, la pequeña Gryffindor no le había dado importancia, en su ideal, el profesor Malfoy comprendería que el amor vale más que la sangre y rompería su compromiso para quedarse junto a su enfermera.

Pero su ideal no se cumplió.

Mafalda estaba decepcionada, era cierto que los exámenes de pociones se habían suspendido y que todos en el colegio le agradecían indirectamente que el profesor Malfoy ya no se viera tan malhumorado, pero es que Ginny, su querida prima, ella se veía igual de triste…

-Pero dime una razón que pueda comprender, Breanna, por favor, ¿Por qué no puede romper su compromiso?

Breanna busco apoyo con en Kathleen, dirigiéndole a la pequeña con una mirada suplicante.

-Porque Astoria Greengras es la hija de una familia muy importante –dijo tranquilamente la pequeña rubia.

-Eso ya lo sé –respondió Mafalda con una mueca –pero es que esa NO es una razón que YO pueda entender.

-Es una cuestión de sangre y dinero –trato de explicar Breanna -. Sé que es difícil de comprender para alguien que no ha crecido en el mundo mágico, pero para algunos magos es importante preservar la sangre y si los Greengras son una familia tan importante como Estella dice, es probable que sean los padres del profesor Malfoy quienes hayan arreglado el matrimonio, incluso desde que sus hijos eran unos niños.

La cara completamente descompuesta de Mafalda, les indicó a Breanna y a Kathleen que seguía sin comprender la situación.

-¡Pero es tan arcaico! –Protesto la pelirroja poniéndose de pie y golpeando la mesa con las dos manos- ¡Es Medieval! ¿Matrimonios arreglados? ¿En serio?

-Así es como son las cosas –dijo Kathleen en voz baja, casi con temor a la reacción de Mafalda –aunque sea duro de aceptar, no es algo que esté en nuestras manos.

Mafalda les dirigió a sus amigas una mirada furiosa a pesar de que había lágrimas en ellos.

-¡No lo aceptaré! –Declaró recogiendo sus cosas rápidamente -¡No importa que nadie me ayude!

Los alumnos que estaban haciendo deberes en el comedor clavaron la vista en Breanna y Kathleen cuyas expresiones estaban entre el asombro y el miedo, al recuperarse, decidieron que era mejor darle un rato a Mafalda para que… pues, hiciera cualquier cosa que hubiera ido a hacer.

**-D&G-**

Estaba impaciente.

Y la enfermería estaba completamente vacía.

Incluso se había arreglado las uñas.

Ginny se prometió a sí misma comprar por lo menos un par de libros la próxima vez que fuera a Hogsmade, tanto tiempo libre no le hacía bien.

Alargo sus manos (que tenían un manicure perfecto) hacia la vitrina donde se guardaban algunas pociones curativas que Draco le había preparado, las cuales se distinguían de las suyas porque estaban en sus bonitas redomas de vidrio soplado.

Ese era justo el problema de su ocio, entre más tiempo libre tenía, más pensaba en el joven rubio que impartía la clase de pociones. Y eso estaba mal, y lo sabía. Porque Draco estaba comprometido.

Y Ginny no sabía quién era la chica en cuestión. Así que también pasaba mucho tiempo preguntándose acerca de ella.

Se imaginaba que se trataba de una joven hija de una familia sangre pura, sin embargo, Ginny estaba segura de que la joven no era tan cretina como muchos magos de familias importantes, la prueba estaba en que le había pedido a Draco que demostrara con un año de trabajo que era una persona confiable y honrada.

Definitivamente Parkinson y todas las de su banda, estaban descartadas.

-Buenas noches –dijo alguien suavemente.

Ginny estaba quedándose dormida en su escritorio cuando Draco había entrado a la enfermería.

-¿Sabes? Es probable que entiendas mucho mejor si abres los ojos para leer –dijo un poco burlón el profesor de pociones.

-Si –dijo Ginny sonrojándose –estaba cansada y…

-Ese es el pretexto que me hubiera dado un estudiante –se burló Draco provocándole una sonrisa a la enfermera.

-¡De todas formas no tengo trabajo! –protestó Ginny.

-Otro argumento de estudiante –observó Draco sonriendo – ¡Hey! ¡Bonitas uñas!

Ginny se sonrojó más y escondió las manos casi como reflejo debajo de su escritorio.

-Lo dije enserio –dijo Draco tranquilamente.

-Oh, si… gracias.

-De nada.

Hubo un silencio. Ginny se quedó atontada, sin nada que decir. Draco en cambio se veía completamente tranquilo.

-¿Bajas a cenar? –Preguntó al cabo de un rato -. Creo que yo tengo buen apetito hoy.

-Draco –dijo Ginny en voz baja aunque el rubio notó seguridad en su voz –Lo siento, pero necesito saber.

-¿El qué?

-¿Quién es, Draco? Tu prometida, ¿Qué tipo de persona es?

**-D&G-**

"_Astoria Greengras"_

De una forma compulsiva, Mafalda siguió pasando las páginas de los anuarios, en algún lugar tenía que encontrarla…

"_Astoria Greengras ¿Dónde estás?"_

Por fin, en el anuario de 1999, encontró la foto de una chica rubia de grandes ojos verde olivo que sonreía mientras miraba a la cámara dejando ver una dentadura blanquísima.

_Astoria Greengras. Slytherin 1992-1998._

_Club Slug 1996-1998_

_Equipo de Quiditch 1998-guardián._

_Presentó sus T.I.M.O.S. en 1996-10/10_

_Adivinación – Aceptable_

_Astronomía - Extraordinario_

_Cuidado de criaturas mágicas – Supera las expectativas_

_Encantamientos – Supera las expectativas_

_Defensa contra las artes oscuras – Supera las expectativas_

_Herbología – Extraordinario_

_Historia de la Magia – Extraordinario_

_Pociones – Extraordinario_

_Runas antiguas - Extraordinario_

_Transformaciones – Supera las expectativas_

_E.X.T.A.S.I.S. Astronomía, Historia de la Magia, Pociones, Runas Antiguas y Herbología._

_Le gustan las actividades al aire libre, quiere dedicarse al estudio de sociedades mágicas antiguas._

-¡Esto no me dice nada! –protestó Mafalda con un dejo de frustración.

Aun así, procuro guardar en su mente la imagen de Astoria y por si las dudas, copió en su libreta la poca información que le dio el anuario.

**-D&G-**

-Pequeña, de verdad tienes que dejar esto –murmuró Alan a Mafalda durante la cena.

-¿Tú también vas a pedirme que renuncie? –preguntó la niña pelirroja a Alan con un gesto cansado -. No, tú no, por favor.

-Pero es que te ves agotada –observó el Gryffindor -. Y Kathleen está muy preocupada, dice que faltaste a Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas hoy.

-No estaría tan agotada si alguien me ayudara –dijo Mafalda.

-¿Qué es lo que tienes entre manos?

-Nada en realidad –aceptó la niña con pena-. No he podido pensar en ninguna forma de intervenir. Lo único que se me ocurre por ahora es averiguar más acerca de esa Astoria Greengras.

-Eso no suena tan mal –dijo Alan queriendo confortarla.

-Pero no he podido averiguar casi nada en toda la tarde.

Alan no comprendía la razón por la que Mafalda estaba tan involucrada en esa situación. Sin embargo, le era difícil mostrar indiferencia al cansancio en el rostro de la niña.

-Bueno –dijo con calma -. Eso es algo en lo que yo puedo ayudarte.

-¿De verdad?

-Pero a cambio de algo –Alan sonrió.

-¿Qué cosa? –Mafalda estaba interesada, definitivamente.

-Debes irte a dormir temprano hoy –dijo el chico de séptimo año -, pero debes acabar los deberes y no quiero que vuelvas a faltar a tus clases por esto ¿entendido?

Mafalda miró a Alan un tanto escéptica.

-¿Y desde cuando estás interesado en los deberes y las clases? –preguntó la niña.

-Y además estoy preocupado por ti –dijo Alan con una media sonrisa.

-Si –dijo Mafalda -. Eso también ¿Desde cuándo estás interesado en los deberes, las clases y además preocupado por mí?

Alan le pasó un brazo por los hombros a su pequeña amiga y luego sonrió abiertamente.

-Me preocupas, porque cuando estuve en la enfermería, fuiste la única que me visitó todos los días. Y cuando todos mis amigos se disgustaron, tú te pusiste de mi lado a pesar de que sabías lo de Jill –Alan le guiñó un ojo a la niña -. Y ahora me interesa que la gente vaya a sus clases y haga sus deberes porque yo mismo he decidido ser mejor estudiante –añadió.

-¿Y eso, por qué?

-Por Jill –finalizó el chico.

-¿Por Jill? ¿Estás saliendo con ella?

-Nop.

-¿Y entonces?

-Quiero salir con ella –explicó Alan y su sonrisa dudo un poco -. Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de lo que ha estado sintiendo por mi todo este tiempo. Y de alguna forma, se me ha ido olvidando todo eso de ser "amigos", me he dado cuenta de que quiero intentar algo más.

-¿Y crees que acepte?

-Por ahora, sigue sin querer hablarme –dijo un poco divertido -. Pero haré todo lo que pueda –declaró.

-Me da gusto por ti –dijo Mafalda y su semblante mejoró bastante.

-Y bueno ¿tenemos un trato? –Alan alcanzó una manzana de una fuente cercana con su brazo libre – ¿Mañana a clases y con deberes completos?

-Si -dijo la Gryffindor –Y a cambio me ayudas a investigar más sobre Astoria Greenngras.

En esos momentos, Breanna y Kathleen entraron al comedor y fueron a sentarse cerca de donde Alan y Mafalda se encontraban.

-¿Estás mejor? –preguntó Kathleen tímidamente.

-No te preocupes –se adelantó Alan –ya lo hemos hablado.

-Menos mal –dijo la pequeña rubia con una sonrisa de alivio -. Estuvimos muy preocupadas por ti hoy.

Luego de que Mafalda se disculpara por preocupar a los demás, las tres de primero se pusieron a cenar junto con Alan.

Pasó un rato de tranquila cena, entonces Mafalda levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Nelly Winkelstein estaba entrando y de que su expresión era sombría.

Nelly miró de un lado a otro del comedor como si esperara que alguien comentara algo acerca de su expresión, pero nadie lo hizo. Finalmente, la chica se sentó en la mesa de Slytherin, apartada de todos sus compañeros.

-Nelly Winkelstein esta triste por algo –comento Mafalda intentando sonar casual –Y nadie está acompañándola.

Los tres amigos de Mafalda buscaron a Nelly con la mirada, luego volvieron a su cena.

-Quizá yo estaría así de sola de no haber sido por mi prima Ginny –soltó Mafalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó Breanna.

-Bueno –dijo Mafalda aclarando su voz-, al principio nadie quería hablar conmigo. Fue gracias a Ginny que ahora los tengo de amigos a ustedes.

Los tres amigos se miraron, ninguno sabía exactamente la finalidad de lo que Mafalda decía.

-Y es bueno saber que si algo me pasa cuento con ustedes. Como Jill contó con sus amigos en su peor momento. Sería muy triste estar en la situación de Nelly Winkelstein y que nadie se diera cuenta siquiera de que estás sufriendo por algo.

-Tú, nos tienes a nosotros –dijo Breanna con una sonrisita.

-De eso justo estoy hablando –dijo Mafalda-. De que no les tendría conmigo de no ser por Ginny ¡Es por eso que la quiero tanto! ¡Y es por eso, que me duele tanto que este tan triste!

Todos se quedaron en silencio.

-Lo entiendo –dijo Alan después de un rato-. Está bien, yo te entiendo.

-Yo también te entiendo –dijo Kathleen con toda la seguridad que pudo.

-Y yo también –dijo Breanna, quien de hecho, lo había entendido desde antes, es decir, el por qué Mafalda quería tanto a Ginny. Sin embargo, sabía que las relaciones de su profesor fuera de Hogwarts era algo con lo que no debían involucrarse.

**-D&G-**

-¿Para qué quieres saber algo como eso?

Ginny se puso de pie y alisó las arrugas de su uniforme blanco antes de ir al otro lado de su escritorio y colocarse junto a Draco.

-Tengo curiosidad –dijo sencillamente.

-Hay algo más –respondió Draco tranquilamente-. Lo sé.

-Sabes lo que hay –Ginny intentó sonreír -. No me lo hagas tan difícil y cuéntame ¿sí?

-Sabes que esto va a ser un problema –repuso Draco-. ¿Por qué no sólo lo olvidas?

Ginny puso una mano sobre la de Draco y espero atentamente por su reacción. Draco no retiro su mano, incluso se recargo del escritorio de Ginny, quien lo tomo como un gesto de comodidad.

-Porque sé que te gusto –dijo Ginny con mayor seguridad luego de la reacción de Draco.

-Si –dijo Draco simplemente.

-Y sé que podrías enamorarte de mí –dijo Ginny y apretó la mano de Draco debajo de la suya -, de no ser, claro, por ella.

-No es por ella –repuso Draco y retiró su mano-. Esto es una cuestión familiar.

Ginny disimuló el disgusto por la respuesta de Draco procurando mantener su sonrisa de un lado.

-¿Tú familia decidió tu compromiso? –dudó Ginny.

-No.

Ginny acabó por perder su sonrisa. Le dirigió a Draco una mirada dura.

-No lo entenderías, Ginevra. ¿Vamos a cenar o no?

-No –Ginny se sintió dolida-. No tengo hambre.

Draco supo de inmediato que la joven estaba molesta. Estaba por salir de la enfermería cuando algo en el asunto le molestó también.

Regresó hasta el escritorio donde Ginny estaba recargada y le beso sin más preámbulo. Fue un beso simple, rápido, Draco se separó incluso antes de que Ginny le correspondiera.

-Estás complicándolo todo ¿no te parece? –le dijo con cierta frialdad.

Ginny le dirigió otra mirada dolida, luego bajo el rostro.

-Ginevra, tú ya sabías que yo…

-No lo sabía cuándo me enamoré—interrumpió Ginny-. ¡Me lo dijiste cuando ya era tarde! ¡Lo dijiste después de enviarme flores! ¡Después de que eras tú quien me perseguía!

-¡Era un juego! ¿Y por qué tienes que recordarme lo que sientes? ¿Esperas que me sienta culpable? –reclamó Draco.

-¡No espero nada de ti! –Aclaró Ginny –Ya te lo había dicho.

-Pero luego quisiste saber sobre mi prometida –dijo Draco fríamente-. Te agradecería mucho que pusieras tus ideas en orden antes de molestarte conmigo.

-¿Qué? –Ginny definitivamente no encontró otra respuesta.

-Si –dijo Draco tranquilo-. Primero, quiero decir que no envié las flores para conquistarte, lo hice porque estabas muy molesta la noche anterior. Segundo, fuiste tú la que involucró sentimientos en este juego. Y tercero, no es que mi familia me esté imponiendo esto, es que es necesario que me case con Astoria Greengras para que nuestra empresa recupere sus viejas relaciones.

Ginny sintió que se congelaba cuando escucho por primera vez el nombre de la prometida de Draco.

La recordaba como su compañera de clase.

El profesor de pociones permaneció distante, ajeno al revoltijo de emociones que era Ginny, lo que él quería, era besarla de nuevo. Así de simples eran las cosas en su opinión.

Ginny lo quería, él quería besarla. Indiscutiblemente, Draco iba a casarse con Astoria Greengras. Si Ginny estaba o no dispuesta a jugar y pasarlo bien con él, esa era la única cuestión por resolver.

Así que, en el peor momento, decidió arrojarle la pregunta a la cara.

-Fuiste tú la que dijo que no ibas a pedirme nada la otra noche –dijo con renovada frialdad-. ¿Has cambiado de opinión?

Ginny no respondió, apenas y levantó la vista para dirigir una mirada furiosa a Draco. El joven profesor ni siquiera percibió la furia, pero si noto lo obvio: estaba a punto de llorar.

-Ya vete a cenar –dijo la pelirroja con la mejor voz que consiguió.

-No llores, Ginevra –pidió Draco con calma-. Tú sabías que yo no iba a enamorarme de ti desde que me conociste, aún si yo no tuviera un compromiso, seguiría siendo imposible que Malfoy y Weasley…

-Ya entendí –Ginny enjugó sus lágrimas de forma violenta -. Ahora vete.

-Está bien –aceptó el rubio -. Me voy, pero mañana en la tarde vendré para platicar de esto como adultos civilizados. Hasta entonces, por favor, procura ordenar tus ideas acerca de mí.

Ginny dejo de un lado su furia y decidió dar a Draco algo para que lo pensara también.

Con cierta violencia lo atrajo hacia ella y lo beso, envolvió el torso de Draco con ambas manos y le acarició desde los hombros hasta la región lumbar mientras lo besaba. Luego, le separó de sí de la misma forma agresiva en que lo atrajo.

-A cambio –dijo con la voz algo afectada-; ven aquí mañana y dime que tus reacciones a mí no son más que un juego vulgar.

**-D&G-**

-¿Astoria Greengras? –Estella levantó una ceja y miro con cierto desconcierto a Alan-. ¿Por qué quieres saber?

-Por… curiosidad –se apresuró a responder Alan.

Era sabido por todo el colegio que Estella Vartan no se detenía en los pasillos para hablar con cualquier persona. Sin embargo, había conocido a Alan desde el expreso de Hogwarts en su primer año y siempre le había parecido un chico gracioso.

-¿Esto tiene que ver con el asunto "profesor-enfermera"? –preguntó la chica con suspicacia.

-Sabes que si –dijo Alan con su encantadora sonrisa-. ¡Anda! Cuéntame sobre ella ¿cómo es? ¿Cómo sabías de su compromiso?

La joven premio anual fingió acomodar el laso de su cabello mientras pensaba en las cosas que se podían divulgar y las que no.

-Sé del compromiso por que los Greengras son mis padrinos y nos visitan durante el verano junto con sus hijas, Daphne y…

-Astoria –completó Alan y Estella asintió-. ¿Cómo es ella?

-Ella es genial –dijo Estella sencillamente-. La enfermera no tiene oportunidad alguna.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Alan muy desconcertado.

-¿Qué? –Preguntó Estella tranquila -, es la verdad.

-¿Pero por qué?

-¿Esperas que te pase un reporte o algo así, Alan?

-No –Alan realmente no podía imaginar a nadie más agradable que Ginny Weasley -. No espero un reporte, es sólo que suenas muy drástica.

-Mira, no quiero sonar cruel, pero ¿qué quieres?

-Bueno, no sé –Alan estaba un poco perdido por la respuesta tan contundente de Estella-. Tal vez estés siendo muy parcial por que conoces a Astoria desde siempre y… bueno...

-La señorita Weasley me simpatiza –Estella sintió que debía aclararlo.

-¿Sabes? –Alan recupero su sonrisa -. Realmente no me has dicho nada sobre ella.

Estella también le sonrió a Alan ¿Acaso los Gryffindor nunca se rendían?

-¿Cómo es físicamente?

-Preciosa –dijo Estella sin dudarlo-. Alta, de cuerpo atractivo, cabello rubio, ojos verdes enormes, mucho estilo para vestir… ¿Algo más?

-Muy bien –reconoció Alan-, físicamente suena muy bien pero ¿Qué tan divertida es? ¿Y su inteligencia?

-Ella fue el premio anual de su generación –dijo Estella suavemente.

-¡Eso suena monstruoso! –dijo Alan sabiendo que la actual premio anual se ofendería-. Es demasiada perfección como para que alguien pueda sentirse realmente atraído ¿no?

-Ella tuvo muchos pretendientes antes del Profesor Malfoy.

-Pero estoy seguro de que ninguno como Harry Potter –dijo Alan triunfal -, quien de hecho, fue novio de la señorita Weasley.

-Ninguno tan famoso –reconoció Estella sin dejar de sonreír-. Pero sí muchos muy interesantes.

-¿Ella es tan arrogante como tu, Vartan? –soltó Alan con tranquilidad, sabiendo que él era el único a quien Estella le permitía hablarle así.

Desde el primer día de Estella en Hogwarts, la entonces niña, había dejado claro que se consideraba a sí misma mucho mejor que los demás, era una estudiante tan brillante como arrogante y encima, conforme avanzaban sus años en Hogwarts era más y más bonita. Luego fue nombrada premio anual por lo que se concedió a sí misma el privilegio de escoger a las personas que podían hablarle.

Por suerte para Alan, él había conocido a la joven un poco antes de su primer día en Hogwarts: en el tren del colegio. Y muy probablemente, era él único en Hogwarts con quien Estella se libraba de su perfecta armadura y actuaba como ella misma.

-No lo es –respondió ella con un dejo de diversión-. Para colmo es gentil y humilde. No es la personalidad que esperas en alguien como ella.

-Estas bromeando –dijo Alan dubitativo.

-Nop –Estella terminó de acomodarse el cabello y le regalo a su compañero una sonrisa radiante.

Alan se quedo en silencio, procurando grabar en su mente la imagen de Estella para luego analizar si estaba diciendo la verdad o jugando con él.

-Me debo ir ya –dijo la joven interrumpiendo sus pensamientos-. Habrá sesión de eminencias hoy.

-¡Ah! Por supuesto, nos vemos –dijo Alan tranquilamente.

Cuando Estella estaba a unos cuatro metros de distancia, se giro con una sonrisa burlona en su altanero rostro.

-Ella vendrá el próximo sábado, si van a Hogsmade…

Alan sonrió, aunque el profesor Malfoy seguía sin agradarle del todo, comprendió que él y Mafalda no podían haber encontrado a una mejor aliada que la orgullosa Premio Anual.

**-D&G-**

A la mañana siguiente, Alan corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor junto a Kathleen y Mafalda para ponerlas al corriente.

-Así que ella vendrá –dijo Mafalda sin saber si estaba nerviosa o contenta o asustada.

-Este sábado –dijo Alan, tranquilo por ver que Mafalda estaba desayunando y tenía mucho mejor color- el profesor Malfoy y ella quedaron en Hogsmade.

-Pues entonces tenemos mucho que hacer –Claire acaba de escucharlos y se había unido a la plática matutina.

-Es verdad –suspiró Mafalda -¿Alguna idea?

Jill, que estaba igual de irritable que siempre, se sentó junto a Claire y dirigió a Mafalda una mirada desagradable.

-¿Qué cosa se supone que van a hacer? –preguntó de un modo tosco.

-Bueno –dijo Claire – lo primero es averiguar a dónde van para poderlos vigilar.

-Así obtendremos toda la información sobre esa Astoria Greengras –dijo Mafalda –Y por cierto –se dirigió a Jill como si no hubiera notado su enojo siquiera-, ¿Qué opinas de esto?

Jill se fijo en la hoja de cuaderno muggle que la pelirroja le extendió y abrió los ojos de par en par.

-Estas son las notas de un estudiante brillante –dijo relajando su expresión- ¿Quién es?

-Astoria Greengras –dijo Mafalda-, la prometida del profesor Malfoy.

-Entonces no es tan idiota –murmuró Jill sorprendida.

-¿Por qué esperabas que ella fuera idiota? –preguntó Alan sorprendido.

-No lo sé –admitió Jill y pareció que incluso sonreía -, cuando supe que existía, de inmediato me la imaginé sumamente desagradable.

-¡Eso es una tontería! –sonrió Alan un poco dudoso, apenas el día anterior Jill no hablaba con él.

-Me agrada mucho mademoiselle Weasley –admitió la morena-, no puedo creer que haya alguien tan idiota como para no corresponder un amor como el de ella.

De pronto, todos los Gryffindors sentados cerca de Jill se quedaron en silencio, sorprendidos por la forma en que Jill acababa de sincerarse.

-Yo… -Alan trato de decir algo. Probablemente por que comprendió que ese era el momento justo de decirle "eso" que llevaba pensando desde que Mafalda le había dicho sobre lo que Jill sentía-. Yo… -trató de decir nuevamente sintiendo que estaba perdiendo su autocontrol.

De pronto, la inoportuna pelirroja sentada junto a Alan comenzó a reírse al comprender la situación.

-Yo también quiero mucho a mi prima –dijo Mafalda suavemente a Jill-, por eso quiero verla feliz.

-Eso suena bien –dijo Jill y quedo claro para todos que había estado pensando las cosas los últimos días.

-¿Entonces vas a ayudarnos? –preguntó Claire sorprendida.

-Dejen que escuche su plan –Jill sonrió por primera vez en muchos días -, si no es muy descabellado, lo consideraré.

Aunque los cambios de personalidad de Jill inquietaban a Mafalda y asustaban a Kathleen, finalmente el heterogéneo grupo al cual se unieron Alex y Breanna, logró después de horas y horas de planeaciones, estructurar el plan "haciendo a un lado a Astoria Greengras".

**-D&G-**

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_**Espero que si por que ¡vaya! ¡Me costo mucho trabajo! Eso es raro en este fic por que las cosas habitualmente solo fluyen, no es tan elaborado como "Historia sin fin" o "La fuerza de la verdad", en fin, que admito que me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente y era difícil ponerme de humor para escribir. Me llevo un poco más que las vacaciones subirlo pero espero que les haya gustado, de todas formas, confío en que el siguiente capítulo no me dará tanta guerra. Pero ya dejemos eso…**_

_**Parece que en este capítulo solo se habla sobre la misteriosa Astoria Greengras, y cada quien tiene una versión ¿Ustedes como la imaginan? ¡En el próximo capítulo por fin la veremos!**_

_**;) Y también vendrá esa conversación pendiente entre Draco y Ginny…**_

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan aguardando por esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._


	11. El accidente de Hogsmade

Muchísimas gracias a:

**The darkness princess**, ¡Por fin! ¡Por fin!. A **Carola** ¡quien me animó a sacarle el polvo al fic y retomarlo! ;) díganle "gracias". A **Misha** ¡Claro que Ginny iba a protestar! A **Lynette P. Broderick** ¡Quien trabaja un montón! A **Lau-Lalis** jeje, lo sé, me agrada Astoria. A **Vanya** ¿Aún dispongo de tu viernes? A **Brinitonks** ¡mucho tiempo! ¡Pero está de vuelta el fic! A **guetta-bu**, ¡Wi! ¡Ojalá te guste! A **leodyn**, claro que será difícil, pero ellos son muy necios jijiji. A **Blake Malfoy** nunca dejará de sorprenderme que lean toda la historia en un solo día ¡muchas gracias! ;) y por supuesto que Astoria es perfecta xD ¡ya verás! Y a **Frutita**, lo sé, tardé mucho, pero he vuelto con más.

¡Y a todas las que a pesar del tiempo, no han dejado de esperar esta actualización!

De verdad, espero que disfruten mucho del nuevo capítulo.

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 11. El "accidente" de Hogsmade.**

**-o-o-o-**

Esa noche, Ginny la paso peor que mal. Cada vez que intentaba dormir, la fría voz de Draco le retumbaba en los oídos _"Tú sabías que yo no iba a enamorarme de ti" "Aún si no tuviera un compromiso"_ y todas esas frases sueltas que Draco había pronunciado dando a entender que no le interesaba en lo absoluto romancear en serio con ella.

En más de una ocasión, Ginny se levantó de la cama para tomar agua y ordenarse calma. Pero le era en verdad difícil aceptar las palabras de Draco como verdaderas. ¿Cómo podía ser solamente un juego? Las caricias, los besos y todo lo que había pasado en la noche de brujas ¿también eso era un juego?

¿Era Draco un cobarde que jugaba así con todas las mujeres? ¿O era un cobarde que no podía aceptar que también él podía enamorarse? Como fuera, la conversación que debía sostener con Draco al día siguiente, ponía a Ginny de los nervios.

Ni siquiera había querido pensar en lo que le respondería cuando él le pidiera continuar con sus encuentros secretos sin compromiso de ninguno. Su orgullo le exigía comportarse con dignidad y no ceder ante ninguna condición; pero sus labios, su cuerpo, alguna cosa cálida en el abdomen le pedían a gritos que se aferrase a él apenas lo viera y lo retuviera a su lado como fuera.

Así que, a la mañana siguiente, Ginny no se encontraba nada bien. Había hecho uso de maquillaje mágico para corregir las ojeras pero continuaba sintiéndose fatal por la falta de descanso.

Estaba por bajar al comedor cuando él entró a la enfermería.

Draco, con una de sus tantas túnicas negras, hacia acto de presencia frente a su escritorio, al fondo de la enfermería.

Se miraron de forma intensa uno al otro por un instante, como si ambos estuvieran haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no saltar al cuello del otro. Hasta que finalmente, Ginny retrocedió un paso y le desvió la mirada.

-Buen día –silbó Draco poniéndole una sonrisa.

Ginny volvió a mirarlo y le correspondió la sonrisa.

-Buen día.

-Veo que has madrugado.

-Uhm –Ginny asintió.

-Entonces, supongo que has tenido tiempo de pensar en lo de ayer –dijo Draco sin perder la sonrisa.

-Algo –reconoció Ginny y un leve sonrojo le cubrió las mejillas-. Pero dime ¿soy solamente un juego vulgar?

Draco se levantó de hombros y su sonrisa cambió un poco antes de responder.

-No lo eres –soltó tranquilamente-. No eres solo un juego vulgar, pero debes entender que las cosas no van a cambiar.

-Entonces eres un cobarde.

Draco se acercó y la tomo de la barbilla.

-Aunque ahora sea un simple profesor, Ginny, soy un hombre de negocios.

Ginny se esforzó por sostenerle la mirada, pero no lo logró.

-Como sea –Draco continuó-, acordamos hablarlo en la tarde. Ahora solo vine para que bajemos a desayunar ¿quieres?

Ginny aceptó con un gesto y ambos bajaron en silencio al comedor. En el trayecto, la enfermera iba preguntándose si Draco tendría algo más que decirle porque a ella le parecía ya suficiente ese "las cosas no van a cambiar".

El profesor Malfoy en cambio, tenía la cabeza puesta en el sábado. Cuando volvía a ver a su prometida.

**-D&G-**

-Esta triste hoy –murmuró Jill a su amigo, Alex.

Los dos prefectos de Gryffindor eran siempre de los primeros en bajar al comedor. Apenas y habían cruzado la puerta, habían visto a la enfermera y al profesor Malfoy ocupar sus asientos en la mesa principal.

-No diría triste—respondió Alexander fijándose-. Más bien, nerviosa o… preocupada.

-¿Habrá pasado algo?

-Ni idea –Alex pasó sus ojos al profesor-. Pero creo que no. Malfoy se ve muy tranquilo.

-¡Al menos, eso! –Murmuró una voz detrás de ellos—Supongo que eso significa: sin exámenes hoy…

Breanna, con un grupo de Ravenclaws acababa de llegar también al comedor ¡siempre tan madrugadores los de esa casa!

El desayuno había transcurrido sin otros incidentes hasta que Alan, Mafalda y Kathleen llegaron.

-¡Mañana será el día! –Exclamó Mafalda mientras movía las manos a manera de saludo -¿Están todos listos?

-Creo que si –murmuró Alexander-. Pero… ¿de verdad tenemos que intervenir nosotros?

-¿Quién más? –le preguntó Jill soltando sus cubiertos.

-Nosotras no podemos salir del colegio aún –le recordó Kathleen, quien poco a poco mostraba más soltura delante de los demás.

-Así es –refrendo Mafalda –por eso ustedes deben concentrarse para lograr el objetivo.

Alex se quedó sin palabras ante la penetrante mirada de Jill y Malfalda ¿no era que no se soportaban? ¿Y qué hacia Jill de buenas a primeras colaborando en el alucinado plan? ¡Qué mundo loco!

-Está bien, está bien –murmuró-. Lo haremos.

-Todavía pienso que él es un idiota –dijo Jill considerando que era necesario aclararlo-. Es decir, no como profesor, ahí si es bueno, pero como persona es un ciego idiota que debe aprender a tratar a la señorita Weasley.

-Ah –Alex definitivamente estaba perdido.

Alan por su parte, estaba rojo hasta las orejas, le había caído como balde de agua helada lo que Jill había dicho. Él también había sido muy idiota por no valorarla todo ese tiempo. Pero al día siguiente era la salida a Hogsmade y entre planes y planes pensaba tomarse un tiempo para hablar con ella.

-¿Y a ustedes que les pasa? –preguntó Claire sentándose junto a Jill, ella siempre tardaba en bajar a desayunar.

Alex le sonrió. Siempre valía la pena esperar a Claire. Probablemente él solo se había implicado en el asunto por ella, esperaba que un día, ella también se diera cuenta de que él estaba dispuesto a todo por verla feliz.

-Ni idea –le respondió Mafalda divertida—les he preguntado si están listos para mañana y se han puesto así.

-¡Ya es mañana! –Sonrió Claire- ¡Qué emocionada estoy!

-No emocionada –corrigió Mafalda -. Concentrada. ¡Esto es muy importante!

-Saldrá bien –repuso Alan saliendo de su trance—No te preocupes, lo lograremos.

-Eso espero –murmuró Kathleen esperanzada mientras dirigía una mirada fugaz hacia Ginny.

-Los Gryffindor no sabemos fallar –le dijo Alex guiñando un ojo a la pequeña Kath.

-¡Ah! –Los ojos de Mafalda brillaron con un poco de maldad – ¡dejaremos tan mal a la bruja esa que el profesor Malfoy no querrá volver a verla!

Kathleen se asustó un poco, pero los otros chicos se botaron de risa. Mafalda, sus ambiciones y su plan, hubieran encajado a las maravillas en Slytherin…

**-D&G-**

Para Ginny el resto de la mañana fue pura ansiedad. Hubiera querido pasarla trabajando pero solo tuvo que atender a un par de accidentados de la clase de herbología que había sido mordidos por alguna planta. Y luego de eso, sus nervios y su enojo con respecto a Draco Malfoy volvieron.

Además de lo que le había escuchado la tarde anterior, ahora también se añadía la frase "soy un hombre de negocios".

Por eso, cuando lo vio aparecer en la puerta de la enfermería al terminar las clases. Lo primero que hizo fue dispararle la pregunta.

-¿Tú compromiso es solamente un negocio?

Draco se sorprendió un poco por la forma en que la pelirroja lanzó la pregunta, pero no lo dejo traslucir. Entró con pasos firmes y acompasados y cerró la puerta detrás de él con cierta parsimonia que irritó más a Ginny y finalmente, se sentó a la orilla de una de las camas.

-Es una forma de verlo –admitió.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Seguramente lo sospecha. Astoria no es tonta.

Ginny se quedó tan quieta que parecía que la hubieran petrificado. Para Draco las cosas eran así de simples y ella, acostumbrada al cariño de una familia, no podía entenderlo.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –dudó Draco cruzando elegantemente sus brazos y ladeando la cabeza.

Ginny movió la cabeza en negación. La voz sencillamente no le salía.

-Habiendo dejado en claro que mi compromiso no cambiará –dijo Draco poniéndose de pie, todavía con los brazos cruzados -¿Qué has decidido?

Ginny lo miró con vehemencia, como si pretendiera matarlo con los ojos o al menos, hacerle algún daño.

-No estoy dispuesta a ser tu querida –dijo firmemente.

-¿No estás dispuesta? –Draco descruzó los brazos y se acercó más a ella-. ¿Entonces debo entender que tengo prohibido aparecer por aquí el resto del año?

-No soy quien para prohibirte eso.

-¿Ah? ¿Entonces supones que voy a venir a charlar contigo y tomar el té? ¿Tal vez que nos sentaremos a tejer?

A Ginny se le desencajó la cara. ¿Estaba burlándose de ella?

-Has lo que quieras, Draco—masculló enojada.

-Lo que quiera, no –Draco torció su sonrisa y la rodeó con un brazo mientras la mano libre iba a su mejilla –si hiciera lo que quisiera, estarías debajo de mí.

Ginny enrojeció más allá de las orejas, de vergüenza, de furia o de las dos cosas ¿cómo se atrevía? Lo hubiera hechizado en el acto o al menos abofeteado, pero el agarre de Draco sobre ella la inmovilizaba.

-Suéltame—le ordenó.

Draco no le hizo caso, en cambio, apretó su boca sobre los labios de ella y con brusquedad la atrajo más hacia él. Sintió a Ginny que se ponía rígida y que de ninguna forma le correspondía, pero no se alejó de ella, como si pretendiera dejarle claro que no pensaba dejar de divertirse solo porque a ella le había salido el orgullo.

-Muy bien –murmuró Draco cuando por fin se cansó de luchar contra su resistencia y se alejó de ella -. Creo que va a ser mejor si ya no me aparezco por aquí, eres demasiado necia.

Ginny se abrazó a sí misma en cuanto él le soltó. Se sentía mal, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sentía insignificante. Insignificante. Porque comprendía que había sido ella misma con su ridículo enamoramiento, quien le había concedido a Draco la gran oportunidad de abusar de los privilegios con los que se creía.

-¡Y tú eres absolutamente ruin! ¡Y vas a pasar una vida vacía por culpa de tu estúpido negocio! –reprochó Ginny con un montón de rencor en la voz.

Draco, que ya había dado media vuelta para marchase, se volvió con su acostumbrado gesto de indiferencia.

-Al menos, no la pasaré en esta enfermería. En fin, es obvio que no se puede hablar civilizadamente contigo, nos vemos.

Ginny bufó detrás de él.

-¿Me lo dice el hombre que hace unos segundos intentaba tragarme?

Draco le dio solamente un perfil, ya estaba en el marco de la puerta.

-Por eso.

**-D&G-**

El sábado, como era de esperarse, encontró a Ginny tan irritable que casi ni ella se soportaba. Había tenido otra de esas noches en las que solamente podía pensar en Draco Malfoy y el deseo con el que la había mirado varias noches atrás y esa misma tarde. Pero claro que eso no importaba, no, al final, Ginny no era un buen negocio para él.

Necesitaba, le urgía, salir del colegio e ir a tomar todo el hidromiel que encontrara en Hogsmade.

Desde muy temprano, se puso su capa de color escarlata encima y salió del castillo rumbo a la cabaña de Hagrid quien la recibió con un enorme vaso de jugo de calabaza, que estaba en su punto justo. Estuvo un rato ayudándole a alimentar a sus mascotas y finalmente se fue a Hogsmade con él. A pesar del frío propio de noviembre, el cielo estaba despejado y en compañía de Hagrid, Ginny se sentía menos fastidiosa.

Todo sucedió muy rápido para Ginny. En un momento, estaba entrando junto con Hagrid a las tres escobas para tomar un trago y al siguiente, la directora McGonagall en persona, le urgía a que volviera al colegio. Había alguien herido y era necesario que ella le viera.

¡Adiós al sábado libre!

**-D&G-**

Un poco preocupada por el herido, Ginny se apresuró corriendo por los pasillos hasta la enfermería, era muy ágil así que había dejado a la directora muy atrás. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de dos pequeñas Gryffindor y una Ravenclaw en el pasillo. Ya se arrepentiría de ello…

Al abrir la puerta de la enfermería, se encontró con la persona que menos ganas tenía de ver: Draco Malfoy, sentado en la orilla de una cama, miraba fijamente a la persona que se hallaba tendida en la cama de junto.

Ginny se acercó sin pensarlo demasiado y evitando mirar a Draco por todos los medios, nada la había preparado para lo que vio: la futura señora Malfoy, se hallaba frente a ella, mirándola con un montón de curiosidad en sus preciosos ojos olivo con motitas doradas.

-Pero qué… ¿qué ha pasado? –preguntó sin levantar la mirada hacia donde Draco se la buscaba.

-Hola –saludo la joven rubia que se hallaba tendida en la cama—he tenido un accidente…

-¡Por supuesto que no ha sido un accidente! –Gruñó Draco poniéndose de pie-¡Alguien provocó esto!

-Eso no importa ya, Draco –dijo la joven, luego volvió sus ojos a Ginny—perdone la intromisión en su enfermería, es que…

Por alguna odiosa razón, a Ginny le pareció que la joven era en verdad agradable.

-Ya le he dado una poción para el dolor –interrumpió Draco-, pero no sé de fracturas y la directora McGonagall dijo que la trajera aquí para que tú nos ayudaras.

A Ginny no le pasó desapercibida la expresión contrariada de Astoria al ser interrumpida de forma tan brusca por Draco.

-¿Me permite, profesor Malfoy? –preguntó cogiendo el valor que le faltaba para mirarlo en la joven rubia que estaba claramente molesta con Draco.

El joven las miró a ambas y bufó molesto antes de salir de la enfermería. Él mismo se encontraba tan enojado cuando se dirigía a su despacho que no se percató del ruido que Mafalda, Breanna y Kathleen hicieron al huir del pasillo.

Dentro de la enfermería, Ginny miraba a la otra joven con curiosidad.

-Lo siento –murmuró la rubia –a veces él es muy difícil de tratar…

Ginny le hizo una pequeña sonrisa e inclino la cabeza asintiendo.

-Bueno, tú lo sabes mejor que yo –continúo la rubia.

-Supongo que tú eres su… novia –dijo Ginny, no había sido capaz de decir "prometida".

-Soy Astoria Greengras –respondió la joven con una sonrisa.

-Un gusto, yo soy Ginny Weasley. Así que dime ¿qué fue lo que pasó? –Ginny se fijó en las manchas de lodo de su ropa y en que llevaba el cabello mojado.

-¡Ah! Un montón de cosas –suspiró Astoria.

-Cuéntame.

-Bueno, primero me cayó un montón de porquería encima, luego la túnica se me clavó al piso, luego el tacón de mi zapato se quebró, caí al lodo, un montón de animalejos se me subió encima, el zapato que no se había roto se volvió de goma resbalosa y fui a estrellarme contra algún madero; más porquería me cayó encima y un perro endemoniado me persiguió porque quería la porquería, olvidé lo de los zapatos y quise correr, pero me volví a caer y rodé colina abajo, creo que perdí el conocimiento y cuando desperté, estaba aquí.

Ginny la miró sin pestañear y luchó contra la risa.

-Anda, puedes reírte –dijo Astoria – ¡hasta a mí me divierte! ¿Puedes creer todo lo que me pasó antes del medio día?

Ginny dejó escapar una risita mientras negaba con la cabeza, pero se detuvo al recordar el brazo derecho y las piernas de Astoria que no lucían nada simétricas.

-¿Duele?

-No. Draco me dio una poción muy fuerte en cuanto me desperté...

-Ya.

Ginny se dio media vuelta y fue hasta su vitrina para buscar las pócimas que iba a necesitar para curar a la joven.

-Menos mal que tomaste la poción para el dolor primero, corregir fracturas no es nada agradable. Toma esta.

Astoria miró a Ginny y le dio otra sonrisa antes de beberse la poción que Ginny le había extendido. Tenía un sabor espantosamente ácido.

Ginny cogió el brazo lastimado y lo apretó con una fuerza apenas creíble considerando su complexión. Astoria sintió un crujido y luego se contempló el brazo ya alineado. Luego la enfermera le hizo un vendaje y le metió el brazo en un cabestrillo.

-Para mañana ya estará listo –dijo con una sonrisa.

-Gracias.

-Ahora las piernas. ¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo más para el dolor?

-Si lo preguntas así… tal vez si quiera.

-Toma –dijo Ginny alargándole un vaso en el que vació un poco de la poción analgésica que Draco le había preparado semanas atrás –Y luego está.

Astoria bebió la poción analgésica seguida de más de la poción ácida y contempló absorta la maestría con la que Ginny empujaba en las partes que sus piernas lucían desalineadas y las dejaba como si no se hubieran roto en primer lugar.

Luego Ginny hizo vendajes en las dos piernas y le dio una tercera poción.

-Esta es para la picazón que dan las vendas –dijo y Astoria la cogió agradecida.

-¡Eso fue sorprendente! –Soltó la rubia -¡Eres tan buena como Pomfrey!

-Gracias –Ginny se sonrojó.

-Gracias a ti.

Ginny se incomodó. A pesar de lo accidentado de su día, la joven que ahora estaba sentada en la cama le pareció muy bella. Tenía el cabello escurrido, si, pero aun así sus ojos de destellos dorados y la boca color coral le daban un aura inocente y a pesar de lo terrible que lucía la túnica, el cuerpo debajo de ella, se dejaba adivinar delgado y muy cuidado.

-Bueno, ya está –dijo guardando las pociones en su sitio –le avisaré a tu novio que seguramente estará…

-¡No! –Astoria dejo de sonreír en cuanto Ginny mencionó la palabra "novio"

-… preocupado –murmuró Ginny terminando confundida-. ¿No?

-Es que… yo…

Astoria estaba muy sonrojada y Ginny no tenía idea del por qué.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Él… yo…

Ginny terminó de recoger y aguardó pacientemente a que Astoria se explicara.

-No quiero –dijo Astoria cuando por fin consiguió hilar dos palabras-. Él… me intimida.

-Pero… -ahora era Ginny la que no sabía qué decir—creí que…

Astoria sonrió burlonamente y miró a Ginny divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué Draco es un encanto de novio y estoy locamente enamorada de él?

Ginny se quedó con la boca abierta.

-Creo que tú que trabajas con él te imaginarás que no es nada de eso.

-Pero ¿no están comprometidos? –Ginny por fin consiguió decir la palabra.

-Pero no es por amor ¡por favor! –Astoria se miró la mano sana dejando de sonreír –es porque mis padres quieren.

-¿Tú no?

Astoria miro alternativamente a Ginny y a su mano sana. No sabía si era correcto contarle de su vida a una desconocida; pero a la vez, había tenido siempre la inquietud de visitarla y ver si ella podría ayudarla.

-No—dijo firmemente-. No quiero.

**-D&G-**

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

Ya sé que ha pasado mucho, mucho tiempo y el capítulo esta cortito, pero ha sido muy revelador ¿no? Con Draco-soy un hombre de negocios-Malfoy y Astoria –no quiero casarme-Greengras…

¡Por fin! ¡Sale Astoria! ¿Qué piensan de ella? cuéntenme todo… digo, si no están muy enojadas conmigo por la horrible demora, de verdad que ahora si estoy apenada. Peeeeero escribí todo el capítulo hoy mismo y me quede tan emocionada yo solita que ya está a la mitad el siguiente ;) ¿qué dicen? ¿Creen que pueda terminarlo para antes del fin de semana?

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan aguardando por esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._

Un abrazo a todas mis niñas!

_**muminSarita :D**_


	12. Los mejores amigos están en Slytherin

¡Me encanta cuando los capítulos fluyen así! xD Me permite actualizar pronto, jojo!

_Gracias a __tehuamihotmail . com,__The darkness princess__, Frutita, Yuli, Chrie, __Lynette P. Broderick__, Carola, Lily Malfoy, Lucky y a Brinitonks ¡Por sus reviews tan geniales y motivadores! _

¡Y a todas las que siguen esta historia!

De verdad, espero que disfruten mucho del nuevo capítulo.

**-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 12. Los mejores amigos están en Slytherin**

**-o-o-o-**

Astoria miro alternativamente a Ginny y a su mano sana. No sabía si era correcto contarle de su vida a una desconocida; pero a la vez, había tenido siempre la inquietud de visitarla y ver si ella podría ayudarla.

-No—dijo firmemente-. No quiero.

Ginny miró fijamente a Astoria quien le sostuvo la mirada como si ambas estuvieran evaluando el grado de confianza que podían poner en la otra.

-¿Y no puedes negarte? –dudó la pelirroja.

Astoria volvió a posar los ojos en su mano sana y soltó un suspiro.

-No.

-¿Lo has intentado?

-¿Te parece que si tuviera opción estaría aquí?

-Bueno, no sé. Los ricos son raros.

La rubia se rió.

-Más bien arcaicos. No tienes idea de lo duro que es.

-Supongo que no.

Se quedaron en silencio, aunque las dos querían decir y preguntar un montón de cosas, ninguna parecía encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-¿Y dónde estarías? –preguntó Ginny con sincera curiosidad, estaba retorciéndose las manos sobre el regazo y le costaba mucho esfuerzo estarse sentada—Es decir, si tuvieras opción.

Astoria compuso una sonrisa juguetona y luego miró a Ginny con ojos brillantes.

-¡En cualquier sitio! –Suspiró -¡Lejos de Draco Malfoy!

-¿Tan mala es la relación?

-¡Es que no hay relación! –soltó Astoria.

Ginny miró a la rubia con los ojos abiertos como platos y la chica pareció de pronto muy arrepentida de lo que acababa de decir. Había pasado la línea.

De nuevo, ambas jóvenes intercambiaron miradas escrutadoras.

-Tranquila—dijo Ginny finalmente-, nada de lo que me digas saldrá de aquí.

Astoria le desvió la mirada para luego volver a sonreírle.

-Lo sé.

**-D&G-**

-¿Saben? –Jill dejó de sonreír de pronto y miro fijamente a sus compañeros de travesura –debo admitir que estoy muy sorprendido.

Alan, Claire y Alexander dejaron de reírse también y la miraron interrogantes.

-Quiero decir, no pego gritos histéricos en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando hicimos al perro perseguirla. Había imaginado que enloquecería y chillaría igual que una bashee…

-¡Oh! –Claire dejó escapar otra risa-¡Yo también!

-Supongo que Estella tenía razón entonces y ella es en serio amable –acotó Alan.

Jill apuró su cerveza de mantequilla para que el tarro le ocultara el rostro. Nunca le había gustado cuando Alan mencionaba a Estella, aunque en realidad, Alan jamás se había percatado de la mueca que ella ponía cada vez que la escuchaba nombrar.

-¿No creen que deberíamos reservar esta plática para la sala común? –dudó Alexander mirando a su alrededor.

-¡Qué va! –Claire estaba especialmente emocionada -¡Es el tema de hoy en este lugar! Si solo nosotros nos portáramos reservados, de inmediato pensarían que tuvimos algo que ver, lo mejor es seguirnos riendo como testigos normales.

-Claire tiene razón –dijo Jill sonriéndole a un grupo de Ravenclaw que había estado presente en la calle principal del pueblo cuando había echado a andar su plan-. Hay que actuar como todos los demás…

-¿Entonces sí fueron ustedes?

Los cuatro Gryffindor se quedaron paralizados cuando la voz de Estella Vartan se les unió en la mesa.

-¡Vartan! –Alan se puso de pie con una sonrisa tranquila en cuanto se recuperó de la impresión -¿Cómo has estado?

Estella le dirigió una sonrisa incrédula.

-Mucho mejor que Astoria, gracias a ustedes –dijo ácidamente.

-¿Nosotros? –Alan seguía sonriendo confiado, Estella aceptó sentarse en la silla que el chico acaba de dejarle-. ¡Ha! Nos hubiera encantado adjudicarnos semejante situación, pero tristemente no fuimos nosotros.

-No te creo nada –aseguró Estella con una seguridad que hizo a Claire estremecer.

Los otros tres Gryffindor, sin embargo, le mantuvieron la mirada fija.

-No nos interesa tener o no tu credibilidad –fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que Jill intentó hablar con Estella, hacía mucho que ambas pasaban de la otra.

Estella sin embargo, siguió dirigiéndose únicamente a Alan.

-Hicieron esto por la señorita Weasley –acusó Estella seriamente – y podrían prohibirles venir a Hogsmade el resto del año si algún profesor se entera.

-No hay ninguna prueba en nuestra contra –dijo Alan inclinándose sobre el hombro de la chica-. No hicimos nada.

-Entonces, si le digo al profesor Malfoy que sospecho de ustedes ¿no les importaría, verdad? ¿Están seguros de que nadie podría probar nada?

Los cuatro Gryffindor perdieron el color, aunque todos se obligaron a mantener la compostura y fingir rostros despreocupados, sabían que una acusación hecha por la premio anual del colegio, les traería verdaderos problemas.

-Seguros –dijo por fin Alexander. Había arriesgado mucho por un plan que todavía no entendía y definitivamente el chico no iba a caer por ello.

-Ahí lo tienes –le sonrió Alan a Estella –Haz lo que quieras.

-Muy bien –Estella le sonrió de vuelta a Alan y se puso de pie mirándolo fijamente.

La joven pasó una mirada tan dura sobre el resto de los chicos que estos desearon haber ido a Slytherin y haber aprendido algo sobre ocultar emociones en ese momento. Aunque bien pensado, la casa de Gryffindor, les había enseñado a lanzar miradas igual de malas a las serpientes.

Cuando Estella salió de las tres escobas con su acostumbrado aire majestuoso, se dieron cuenta que un par de chicas Slytherin la estaban esperando, iban directo al castillo. No había duda.

**-D&G-**

-Entonces ¿cómo es que ustedes están comprometidos?

-Draco me escogió –comenzó Astoria y miró a Ginny con ojos vidriosos –un tipo tan codiciado, que podría haber tenido a quien él quisiera y va y se fija en mi ¡no puedo creerlo!

-¿Cómo? –a Ginny le salió apenas un hilo de voz. No se hubiera imaginado que iba a escuchar la historia de viva voz de la prometida de Draco.

-En alguna cena, él se me acercó y me invitó a bailar, ahora sé que debí haberme negado desde entonces, pero cómo iba a imaginar que Draco llevaba ya mucho tiempo observándome y haciendo cálculos conmigo.

-¿No lo conocías de antes? –Ginny estaba pérdida por el timbre tan miserable que Astoria estaba poniendo en sus palabras.

-Algo, muy poco. Él fue compañero de curso de mi hermana así que había llegado a verlo en algunas reuniones. No es que fuéramos amigos ni nada.

-Espera, ¿dijiste cálculos?

Astoria resopló en su mano sana y apretó el puño hasta que los nudillos se volvieron blancos.

-Mi familia está en bancarrota –dijo tristemente—Draco lo sabe, así que hizo lo más conveniente tanto para él como para mi padre: me pidió en matrimonio.

Ginny puso una cara aturdida, pero Astoria ni siquiera lo notó, ahora que había reunido el valor de hablar, no iba a detenerse hasta asegurarse que Ginny sería su aliada.

-Después de la guerra, los Malfoy perdieron su prestigio, no hay mucha gente que quiera confiarles sus negocios –continuó Astoria-. Sin embargo, la familia es tan antigua como incalculable es la fortuna de la que disponen. A pesar de que ha cometido muchos errores, y prueba de ello es que este en bancarrota, mi padre es un hombre absolutamente respetado en la sociedad mágica. Está dispuesto a darme en matrimonio para que el buen nombre de los Greengras respalde la fortuna de los Malfoy y viceversa. ¿Y sabes qué? A ninguno de ellos le interesa mi opinión al respecto.

Ginny acercó una caja de pañuelos a la rubia, cuyos bonitos ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, que también le iban por el rostro a borbotones.

-¿Van a obligarte? ¿De verdad?

En su cama de enfermería, con tres de sus cuatro extremidades vendadas, la túnica batida de Merlín sabe qué, el cabello húmedo y revuelto y llorando de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo, Astoria parecía alguien de verdad desdichada. Y a Ginny le costaba mucho trabajo procesar todo aquello, que la futura señora Malfoy pudiera ser tan infeliz.

-Apenas y pude poner la condición de esperar un año –murmuró Astoria restregando sus ojos -. Convencí a mi padre de que Draco debía probarnos su honestidad trabajando por un año, pero sé que apenas de inicio el verano, ya no habrá nada que detenga esto.

-Aún queda tiempo—susurró Ginny para sí misma, aunque Astoria no lo notó.

-¡No lo soporto! –soltó la rubia, estaba haciendo algún tipo de berrinche—que me obliguen a estar con alguien que me intimida tanto. Que tenga que dejar de un lado mis cosas y venir y gastar mi tiempo para que él pueda conocerme más ¡cómo si eso le interesara!

Ginny no pudo prohibírselo más y se sentó en la misma cama en la que se encontraba Astoria y la abrazó. Se imaginó cómo hubiera reaccionado ella si un día su padre le hubiera venido con una noticia así, probablemente ella estaría mucho peor.

-Tal vez –dijo suavemente—si llegaras a conocerlo más, podrías…

Hacia menos de un mes, Ginny había dejado entrar a Draco en su mente y de alguna forma, el joven había logrado meterse en su cabeza, a lo mejor, si Astoria le daba una oportunidad, Draco también haría que ella se enamorara. La pelirroja se estremeció con la idea, le dolió más de lo que hubiera esperado el imaginarlos juntos. No era una idea tan remota si lo pensaba bien.

-Me siento como un pajarito acosado por un gato cada vez que lo veo, cada vez que me mira, con esos ojos tan fríos tan vacíos, yo… ¡no!

Ginny dejo que Astoria llorara un rato sobre su hombro mientras ella misma era presa de un sin número de emociones encontradas.

**-D&G-**

-Ven conmigo, por favor –insistió Alan con media sonrisa.

Jill siguió pasando la vista de la cara del chico a su mano extendida frente a ella sin tener idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Alex y Claire se habían ido al castillo porque la chica estaba muy atrasada en tareas y Alex iba a ayudarle. Y apenas se habían despedido sus amigos, Alan había empezado a ponerse raro… demasiado amable.

-¿Por favor? –dudó Alan ampliando su sonrisa.

Viendo que Jill estaba paralizada, el muchacho busco la mano de ella y la instó a ponerse de pie y seguirlo.

-Este podría ser nuestro último permiso para salir, según Estella. Por eso creo que deberíamos aprovecharlo.

Caminando junto a él, el rostro de Jill seguía absolutamente confundido. Alan en cambio, llevaba una encantadora y traviesa sonrisa en la cara mientras la tomaba de la muñeca para que no se quedara como estatua y siguiera caminando.

-¿Y bien? –preguntó Alan deteniéndose frente al mostrador de la tienda de dulces.

-¿Y bien, qué?

-Voy a regalarte el dulce que tú quieras ¿cuál quieres?

En menos de un segundo, Alan cambió su sonrisa por una cara de total asombro cuando Jill sacó su varita de su capa y la apuntó firmemente a su cuello.

-¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó el chico mirando con cierto miedo a Jill.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Quién? –Alan estaba completamente descolocado- ¡Soy Alan! Deja de jugar, Jill y…

-Alan nunca se ha ofrecido a comprarme nada –interrumpió Jill bruscamente -¿Quién eres tú?

Contrario a la expectativa de Jill, ese "falso" Alan soltó una risotada y hasta intento pasarle un brazo sobre los hombros para que se riera ella también. Pero ella retrocedió, por instinto o por lo que fuera, pero no podía dejar a ese desconocido acercársele más.

-¡Soy Alan Reynard, Jill, soy yo! –dijo con alegría—No me había dado cuenta de lo idiota que había sido… -agregó un poco pensativo, pero sin perder la sonrisa.

Por toda respuesta, Jill lo miro con las cejas levantadas, estaba totalmente descolocada.

-Tanto que si trato de ser amable piensas que alguien ha usurpado mi identidad –Alan seguía con una sonrisa. A Jill siempre le había gustado ese modo travieso de su sonrisa.

Poco a poco, la chica fue bajando su varita, aunque no había quitado la expresión confundida de su rostro.

-Escucha –dijo Alan más tranquilo cuando ella guardo la varita de vuelta en la capa-, sé que no he portado tan bien contigo últimamente, y aun así, tú nos ayudaste con todo lo de hoy. Así que, déjame que trate de compensar algo ¿si? Elige lo que quieras…

Con una cara muy rara, mezcla de sonrisa boba y expresión todavía confundida, Jill se acercó al mostrador. Aún no se convencía de la verdadera identidad del Alan que ahora mismo le pasaba el brazo por los hombros recomendándole golosinas, pero era muy agradable, después de todo lo que había pasado en días recientes, sentirlo tan cerca. Como si estuviera soñando.

**-D&G-**

-No sabes cómo te envidio—soltó Astoria separándose de los brazos de Ginny.

Ginny hubiera querido reírse por un largo rato de la tremenda ironía que representaba la envidia de Astoria, quien no quería estar con Draco y ella, que no podía estar con él, pero tuvo que comportarse.

-¿A mí? –preguntó la enfermera pasándole otro pañuelo a la chica.

-Si –murmuró Astoria y volvió a clavar sus irises olivo en ella-. Porque pudiste escoger tu carrera, y cuando quieras, podrás casarte con quien te dé la gana y vivir tu vida bajo tus reglas.

Ginny nunca se había detenido a pensar que fuera una suerte poder hacer todo eso. Bueno, tal vez después de la guerra sí que lo había pensado, pero hacía años que no ponía su suerte a valoración, en realidad.

-Cuando estaba en el colegio, soñaba con emprender un increíble viaje que me llevara a desenterrar alguna cultura milenaria –dijo Astoria interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Ginny y cambiando mucho el tono de la conversación –tome el E.X.T.A.S.I.S. de historia de la magia incluso, quería saber…

-¿No te lo permitieron tampoco?

-Viajar a una selva o desierto en busca de vieja civilizaciones –murmuró Astoria con una mueca—no es algo muy bien visto en una señorita Greengras. En vez, he pasado los últimos años de mi vida en casa, aprendiendo a ser la esposa perfecta, en bailes y fiestas que detesto y que me hacen sentir cansada y triste, ¡no tienes idea de lo triste que me siento a veces!

Por alguna razón, a Ginny le vino a la mente Luna, su mejor amiga del colegio era alguien a quien echaba de menos más de lo que podía expresar en sus cartas, pero estaba contenta cada vez que Luna escribía de algún lugar extraño y le contaba de sus aventuras. Luna era feliz en sus viajes y su vida extraña, eso era lo más importante y Ginny se imaginó lo triste que su amiga estaría si hubiera tenido que renunciar a sus viajes para convertirse en prisionera de una mansión. Era un pensamiento espantoso.

Alguien llamó en ese momento a la puerta de la enfermería, Ginny abrió y reconoció a la joven como la premio anual del colegio. Astoria accedió a que la joven la visitara y Ginny lo permitió porque necesitaba pensar en todo lo que la prometida de Draco acababa de contarle.

Estella se quedó muy sorprendida con la imagen que daba Astoria en esos momentos, a pesar de la sonrisa que forzaba, Estella la conocía. Pocas veces la había notado así de triste.

-Estaré bien –dijo Astoria notando la mirada de la chica sobre ella –y Ginny ha ido a buscarme ropas limpias.

-Ya –Estella se sentó frente a ella y la miró interrogante.

-He tenido un mal día –Astoria forzó aún más la sonrisa. No por nada, ella también había estado en Slytherin.

-Me enteré –apuntó Estella -¿Quieres que te traiga algo?

-No. Como dije, Ginny me traerá ropas limpias y me va a ayudar a lavarme.

-¿Ginny? –Estella se dio cuenta del tono familiar en que la joven se refería a la enfermera y emitió su duda sin pensarlo mucho.

-Así me pidió que la llamara. Es alguien muy agradable.

-Ya—Estella se preguntaba si Astoria estaría al tanto de los rumores que volaban por el colegio relacionando sentimentalmente a su prometido con la dicha enfermera. Tal vez no estaría refiriéndose a ella con tanta familiaridad, al contrario, seguramente se sentiría ultrajada de que la querida de su prometido fuera a seguir atendiéndola.

-¿Tú viste lo que me pasó? –Dudó Astoria -¿Me vi tan horrible como creo?

-No fue tu culpa –sentenció la Slytherin—alguien…

-¡No! –Interrumpió Astoria -¡Fue mi culpa! Soy muy torpe, yo… me accidente porque estaba distraída y…

Estella se quedó sin respuesta mientras Astoria seguía balbuceando explicaciones incoherentes para su accidente. La joven premio anual no sabía la razón exacta, pero era lo bastante suspicaz como para darse cuenta de que la misma Astoria sabía que alguien le había provocado todo aquello y aun así, se empeñaba en defender que había sido su propia culpa.

Ginny salió de su despacho en esos momentos, estaba cargando un cubo, espumas de baño, toallas dio una segunda vuelta para traer un túnica limpia. Sin decir nada, Astoria y Estella la vieron sacar su varita para echar el cerrojo a la puerta de la enfermería y luego dirigirse a donde ellas estaban.

-Necesitas al menos lavar tu cabello –dijo Ginny amablemente.

Con ayuda de Estella y Ginny, Astoria se cambió de túnica y usando un pañuelo húmedo limpiaron la piel que no estaba vendada, luego se lavó el rostro y por último Ginny utilizó su varita para ir lavando el cabello de Astoria y que toda la mugre que este tenía cayera en el cubo. Al final, al menos ya no lucía tan miserable. De hecho, envuelta en una de las túnicas blancas de Ginny, se le veía muy bonita.

-Mucho mejor –Astoria sonrió –Muchas gracias, Ginny.

-No te preocupes –respondió la enfermera -. Voy a ir a decirle a Malfoy que deberías quedarte esta noche, así podrá avisar a tus padres y… eso.

-Gracias –dijo nuevamente Astoria, alegrándose un poco porque ya no tendría que ver a Draco por el resto del día.

Ginny le sonrió por última vez antes de salir de la enfermería con rumbo al despacho de Draco.

Estella estuvo alternando su mirada en Astoria y Ginny. Estaba ocurriendo algo muy raro ahí.

-Me alegra que estés mejor –dijo la Slytherin tranquilamente.

-Mucho mejor –le sonrió Astoria.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? –Estella decidió no darle muchas vueltas y disparó la pregunta sin más –Querías venir a la enfermería ¿no es cierto? ¿Por qué?

Astoria dejo de sonreír y se fijó en el rostro impasible de Estella. Era tan Slytherin.

-¿Insinúas que me he hecho tanto daño a propósito?

-No –Estella respondió con voz firme-. Afirmó que alguien te provoco todo esto, pero que en cierta forma le agradeces que te haya encontrado el pretexto de venir aquí.

Astoria recupero su sonrisa. Había visto a la joven crecer y siempre había sentido un cariño especial por Estella, y en ese momento, estaba más consciente que nunca de lo brillante que era.

-Fue más dolor del que esperaba –reconoció Astoria-. Pero hay algo de cierto en eso, efectivamente, yo quería venir a conocer a la enfermera.

Hubo solamente un error en la conclusión que obtuvo Estella: ella creía que Astoria había ido a conocer a Ginny solo para estar en contacto con el enemigo que quería quitarle a su prometido. Lejos estaba de imaginarse, que Astoria había querido conocer a Ginny para que ella le ayudara a deshacer el compromiso.

-Ya veo ¿Y es lo que esperabas?

Estella esperaba oír a la joven emitir una crítica muy dura de la enfermera y preguntarse cómo Draco había osado comparar a una enfermera de cabello escandaloso con ella que era toda una dama de sociedad. Pero no escuchó nada de eso. Concluyó que Astoria no estaba enterada de los rumores de romance entre Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

-Ella es excelente, enfermera y persona, quiero decir –soltó Astoria y ahora sí, descolocó totalmente a Estella –Creo que no podría ser mejor.

La joven se dio cuenta de la expresión perdida de Estella, probablemente ahora debería explicarle que ella no estaba para nada interesada en contraer matrimonio con Draco Malfoy y que quería pedirle a Ginny que convenciera a Draco de desistir.

**-D&G-**

Por más que Mafalda insistió en que bajaran a comer por turnos para que pudieran estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en el pasillo de la enfermería y el aula de pociones, Kathleen y Breanna le había hecho ver lo inconveniente de la situación ya que las dos amigas de Estella Vartan aguardaban en el mismo pasillo y ellas no debían levantar sospechas de ningún tipo.

Las tres estaban sentadas en la orilla de la mesa de Gryffindor cuando Alex y Claire aparecieron y una muy nerviosa Claire les contó que Estella Vartan había amenazado con ir directa al profesor Malfoy y contarle que sospechaba de todo ellos.

-¡Por eso debimos quedarnos vigilando! –Refunfuñó Mafalda—La vimos entrar a la enfermería… -explico luego ante las miradas interrogantes de los de séptimo.

-¡Demonios! –Alex soltó nervioso –Ahora está a solo unos pasos del despacho de Malfoy.

Con los nervios de punta, los cinco se pusieron de pie bruscamente y se fueron corriendo por escaleras y pasillos hasta alcanzar el que conducía a la enfermería. De alguna manera, debían detener a Estella.

Junto cuando la Slytherin estaba saliendo de la enfermería se topó con ellos. Dijo algo a sus amigas que no alcanzaron a escuchar, pero vieron a las dos chicas alejarse de ahí. Luego, los ojos color avellana de Estella se clavaron en ellos.

-Preweet –dijo pasando sus ojos a Mafalda.

-¿si? –Mafalda dudo poniéndose al frente del grupo que seguía de pie en la escalera.

-Me gustaría que Alan y tú me acompañaran a cenar hoy, en mi mesa –la voz de Estella era condescendiente, como si se tratara de una reyna que invita a un par de nobles a su castillo –Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar con ustedes –finalizó dejando de largo al grupo con su acostumbrado paso majestuoso.

Mafalda, Breanna, Kathleen, Claire y Alexander estuvieron clavados en la escalera un rato, tratando de procesar las palabras de Estella quien no había ido a acusarlos, aparentemente. Finalmente, volvieron al comedor preguntándose unos a otros de qué querría hablarles Estella a Mafalda y a Alan.

No podrían ellos haberse imaginado que aún con toda la frialdad que caracterizaba a Estella, ella quería a Astoria casi como a una hermana. Y que ahora que se había puesto al tanto de la situación, estaba tan interesada en unir al profesor Malfoy con la enfermera tanto como ellos. Nadie en el grupo sentado a la mesa de Gryffindor lo imaginaba en ese momento, ni tampoco recordaban que en Slytherin estaban los mejores amigos. Pero así era.

Mafalda tendría una nueva aliada.

**-D&G-**

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

¡Estoy tan emocionada todavía con la última película! ¿Ya la vieron? Yo estoy más Drinny que nunca después de verla, ya sé, es inexplicable…

¡Uy! Se revelan tantas cosas en esta capítulo, he de confesar, que en el momento que se me ocurrió, Estella ya era una de mis favoritas xD ¿A ustedes quien les gusta más? ¿Qué opinan de Astoria? ¿Y de Alan y Jill? Todo es bienvenido en sus reviews ;)

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan aguardando por esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._

Un abrazo a todas mis niñas!

_**muminSarita :D**_


	13. Tratos

Es el momento de confesar que no pensaba actualizar tan rápido, pero fueron tan lindas en sus reviews que ¡me inspiré! Gracias…

_Para The darkness princess, Cherie, Cherie la deseperada ¡xD!, ClAu-22, brinitonks, Kenia, Galadriel Granger, __V. WASMALTHER, Misha, MilleniuM, Lucky y __Lynette P. Broderick__ ¡Por sus reviews tan geniales y motivadores! _

¡Y para todas las que siguen esta historia!

De verdad, espero que disfruten mucho del nuevo capítulo.

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 13. Tratos.**

**-o-o-o-**

Ginny se recargó pesadamente en la puerta de la enfermería apenas cerrarla. Ella que esperaba olvidarse de todo pasando el día con Hagrid… Levantó la vista al percatarse de la mirada de un par de chicas de Slytherin, amigas de la visita de Astoria, seguramente. Tenían los ojos fijos en ella.

Dando un largo suspiro, Ginny se recompuso y avanzó decididamente por el pasillo hasta detenerse frente a la puerta del despacho de Draco, sin pensarlo demasiado, llamó suavemente a la puerta.

En menos de un segundo, casi como si hubiera estado esperando y no tuviera ganas de disimularlo, Draco abrió la puerta y Ginny se sonrojó violentamente apenas lo vio. Instintivamente, volteó a ver a las chicas de Slytherin que estaban apostadas junto a la puerta de la enfermería, aparentemente, ninguna vio nada.

Draco siguió la mirada de Ginny e hizo una mueca, esas chicas le recordaban a Crabbe y a Goyle en sus días de seguirlo como guaruras. A pesar de todo, esos eran buenos recuerdos.

-Pasa –dijo el joven profesor, haciéndose a un lado sin dejar de mirar a las de Slytherin, que convenientemente, seguían distraídas.

Ginny dio un respingo cuando escuchó la voz de Draco ¿Dónde tenía la cabeza? Lo más tranquila que pudo, entró al despacho.

-S…si –dijo torpemente cuando Draco cerró la puerta detrás suyo-. Yo… ya, he… solo vine a decirte que Astoria estará bien. Quiero que pase la noche en la enfermería, po… por las fracturas, pero para mañana ya estará bien.

Mientras Ginny se peleaba con su enredosa lengua, Draco le había dado la espalda y se había ido a sentar detrás de su escritorio. En esos momentos, tenía la barbilla recargada en una de sus manos y observaba a Ginny fijamente.

-No es todo lo que has venido a decir –aseguró adivinando que el nerviosismo de Ginny tenía explicación.

Ginny apretó la mandíbula y le sostuvo la mirada ¡Por supuesto que no era solo eso! Dio un suspiro largo y tomo asiento frente a Draco.

-No es todo –fue todo lo que dijo, la mirada de Draco ya no le intimidaba ahora que él mismo le había instado a sincerarse.

-¿Qué te ha dicho? –Draco mantuvo un tono indiferente.

-Me ha explicado tu negocio con su padre.

Contrario a todo pronóstico, fue Draco el primero que bajo la vista.

-Ya –murmuró dejando ver una sonrisa, quién sabe si irónica. Ya suponía que Ginny iba a encontrar la forma de sacarle la verdad a Astoria.

El silencio que cayó entre ellos pareció eterno, era absolutamente incomodo, con Ginny queriendo hacer tantas preguntas y sin saber qué tanto podría molestar a Draco si las hacía y Draco que esperaba las preguntas y se fastidiaba de que Ginny siguiera mirándolo con tanta intensidad.

-¿Un hombre de negocios, eh? –el tono de Ginny fue triste.

Draco se limitó a afirmar con la cabeza.

-¿No te importa lo infeliz que la haces? –antes de reflexionarlo bien, Ginny disparó la pregunta. Aunque lo hubiera pensado mucho, no iba a encontrar un modo sutil de interrogarlo.

Los ojos grises volvieron a clavarse sobre ella con una intensidad que apenas y pudo soportar, Draco apoyo la barbilla sobre sus nudillos y estuvo así, mirándola curioso por un instante. Finalmente soltó una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Qué es lo que te parece gracioso?

-¿Hablas de ella, o de ti? –Draco también sabía hacer preguntas fuera de lugar.

Ginny se sonrojo, no supo si fue por la intensa mirada del joven o por la rabia que le dio escucharlo.

-¿Vas a decirme que de verdad te preocupa la felicidad de mi prometida?

La enfermera enrojeció aún más, y entonces supo que era de rabia.

-Cretino—murmuró.

-Astoria no me ha aceptado del todo –dijo Draco como si no la hubiera escuchado-, es cierto. Pero está siendo inmadura, pronto verá todo lo que yo le puedo ofrecer y me aceptara. Te lo aseguro.

-Pero… a ella no le interesa tu dinero.

-Le interesará cuando comprenda la precaria situación en la que se encontraría su familia sin el respaldo de mi dinero. ¿Crees que permitirá que su madre trabaje? ¿O su hermana? ¿O que los malos negocios de su padre sean expuestos?

-¡Eso no te dará su amor! –Ginny se puso de pie.

-¿Amor? –Repitió Draco con incredulidad -¿te parece que es lo que estoy buscando?

Ginny miro a Draco hacia abajo. El color rojo le bajó súbitamente hasta que quedo pálida, por más que quiso mirar a Draco con dureza, la mirada helada de él la descolocaba totalmente.

-Deja que te repita, Ginevra, que soy un hombre de negocios.

-No… -Ginny quiso replicar algo, pero nada más que ese "no" le salió de la boca.

Apenas y podía creer que ese hombre, que la miraba tan fríamente y se expresaba del amor de esa forma, fuera el mismo que había compartido su cama con ella hacia unas noches. Era completamente distinto a la persona que esa noche la había seguido hasta la enfermería con los nervios tan alterados como los de ella y que se la había llevado en brazos hasta su lecho para hacerla suya.

-No… -volvió a decir, sin conseguir hilar otra sílaba.

-No espero tener el amor de Astoria, me basta el respaldo de su padre para mis negocios y un heredero para mi fortuna. Creí que se lo había dejado claro a ella.

Empequeñecida y con las manos aferradas a la orilla del escritorio para que no le temblaran, Ginny cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, los notó llenos de lágrimas.

-¿Y yo? –murmuró por fin.

-¿Tú? –Draco se levantó y rodeó el escritorio para ponerse a su lado.

Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente, se limpió los ojos con una manga y por fin se atrevió a enfrentar la mirada de Draco.

-No lo sé –admitió él con gesto serio.

Por un momento, no hicieron otra cosa que mirarse, los ojos de Ginny estaban llenándose nuevamente de lágrimas, pero esta vez, fue Draco quien las retiro usando sus manos.

-La verdad no sé qué hacer contigo –continuó acariciando el contorno de su rostro –no estabas en el plan… pero me vuelves loco.

Ginny tembló ante el contacto de Draco que ya había llegado a su cuello y estaba acercándose más a ella. Instintivamente, retrocedió un paso y miró fijamente a un Draco que ya tenía el rostro inclinado hacia el de ella.

-No –dijo con la voz más firme que consiguió –Por favor… no te me acerques más. Eres un hombre comprometido.

Draco apretó los puños y le dedicó a Ginny una mirada indescifrable.

-Si no la quieres, por lo menos respétala –la pelirroja continuó mientras tomaba las manos de Draco y las apartaba de sus hombros-. Ella me agrada.

Siguió un momento incómodo y lleno de irrealidad para ambos. Como si ninguno pudiera creer lo que Ginny acababa de decir.

-Yo… -Ginny se restregó las manos en cuanto soltó las de Draco y decidió aprovechar el aplomo que le quedaba para salir del despacho – Yo sólo vine a decirte que se quedará a pasar la noche y mañana al medio día podrás llevarla a casa, creo que deberías avisar a sus padres y pensar en la forma de transportarla porque no podrá aparecerse ni ir por el flu un par de semanas o correrá el riesgo de fracturarse otra vez. Bueno, eso es todo –tuvo que secarse los ojos otra vez -. Buenas tardes.

Ginny dio media vuelta rápidamente y estaba lista para correr de vuelta a la enfermería.

**-D&G-**

Draco recargó los puños en la puerta a un lado de su cabeza y apretó los ojos. ¿De verdad le había dicho a Ginny que lo volvía loco?

Si, lo había dicho con todas sus letras.

Y aun así, Ginny había logrado rechazarlo. Era tan Gryffindor como la recordaba.

La odiaba. Y a la vez, deseaba repetir aquella noche…

Cuando salía con Astoria, ella apenas y le permitía acercarse, ya no digamos besarla, ¡acercarse! El caso es que Draco ni siquiera lo intentaba con mucha ganas y ya hasta se había acostumbrado al simplón apretón de labios que Astoria le daba como despedida cuando la llevaba a casa. En parte, le aburría incluso el imaginarse llegando más allá con ella.

En cambio, cada vez que veía a la enfermera, tenía ganas de apoderarse de sus labios, de verla sonrojada y con los ojos cerrados escuchar su nombre en medio de sus suspiros. Si bien ahora Ginny también lo rechazaba, Draco no se había cansado aún de acercase; quizá porque el mero hecho de provocarla y ver el brillo que se instalaba en sus ojos cuando su cuerpo despertaba a él y la forma en que ella tenía que esforzarse tanto por reprimirse y seguirse negando a ser la otra, le gustaban también.

Así, como la había dicho, estaba loco por volverse a acercar a Ginny, sin importar cuántas noches le llevara.

**-D&G-**

-Deja de mirarlos así –murmuró Claire a su lado-. Estas siendo muy obvia.

En cuanto escucho a su amiga, Jill se apresuró a tomar su copa de agua y clavó la mirada en el fondo de esta.

-Eso también es muy obvio –volvió a murmurar Claire con una sonrisa.

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando? -Jill preguntó en voz baja y Claire soltó una risa alocada.

-¿Acaso crees que Estella le está declarando su amor a Alan y llamó a Mafalda para que fuera testigo y enterara al resto del colegio? ¡Jill! ¡Por favor! -Claire dejo de reír apenas para decir esto y volver a comenzar con su risa.

Jill se ruborizó de inmediato. Claire tenía razón ¡Vaya una paranoia tonta! Claro que si Estella quisiera decirle algo romántico a Alan, lo haría lejos de la nariz de Mafalda.

Aun así, no podía quitar sus ojos de la mesa de Slytherin en la que Mafalda, Alan y Estella estaban sentados en un sitio apartado. En realidad, estaban cenando tranquilamente y parecían estar hablando muy poco.

Alex llegó al comedor en esos momentos proveniente de la biblioteca. Le sorprendía ver que sus compañeros se encontraban tan tranquilos considerando la cantidad de pendientes que él tenía. Sonrió sin poder evitarlo cuando la risa cantarina de Claire le llegó a los oídos, se la veía tan contenta que parecía haber olvidado que ese día había planeado ponerse al corriente con sus tareas.

-¿Han sabido algo? -preguntó el chico sentándose frente a Claire y Jill.

-¿Tú también? -Claire le sonrió abiertamente -. Sólo están cenando, si hay algo, ya nos lo dirán más tarde en la sala común.

Jill sonrió a su amiga preguntándose cómo es que ella, habitualmente muy interesada en los chismes que tuvieran que ver son el profesor Malfoy aguardaba tan tranquila las noticias de Alan y Mafalda.

De pronto, en la mesa de Slytherin, Alan y Estella unieron sus cabezas para ver algo que Mafalda les extendía; luego se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a reírse.

Sintiendo que de pronto el ambiente se tensaba, Alex levantó la vista de su plato recién servido y Claire giró lentamente hacia Jill. Había enrojecido nuevamente, miraba a la mesa de Slytherin tan fijamente que parecía una estatua y sus nudillos se estaban tornando blancos alrededor de su copa.

-Jill... -la llamó Alex nerviosamente.

-Dejademirarlosasí-mascullo Claire.

Jill se obligó a sí misma a desviar la mirada y tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para que se le bajara el color, un grupo de tercero que iba pasando se le quedo viendo de forma extraña.

-Ya –dijo después de un rato mirando a sus amigos- Ya...

-¡Venga! -Claire volvió a sonreírle -¿Acaso no te ha comprado golosinas hoy? -preguntó queriendo animar a su amiga- No seas tonta, Estella solamente es su amiga...

-¿Te compró golosinas? -Alex puso una cara extrañada pero una leve sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

Jill movió la cabeza afirmativamente y también en su cara se asomó una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! -murmuró Alex sorprendido, luego tomó su copa y la levantó con una sonrisa –Creo que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, entonces –dijo guiñando un ojo a sus compañeras -. Alan no es del tipo que regala cosas desinteresadamente a las chicas.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? -preguntó Claire divertida, juntando su copa con la de Alex.

-Él es mi mejor amigo, es obvio.

-Gracias –Jill sonrió y levantó su copa también. Frente a ella, Alan estaba de pie mirando a Estella, pero ya no le hizo perder el control: Alan nunca le había regalado dulces a la Slytherin...

**-D&G-**

En la mesa de Slytherin, Alan y Mafalda fueron a reunirse con Estella, que a pesar de estar casi al centro, tenía una buena distancia con los demás estudiantes. Frente a ella, había fuentes con todos los platillos. Alan se preguntó cómo había logrado tener ese lugar, pero luego recordó el orgullo que les había dado a los de Slytherin volver a tener el premio anual con ellos después de años.

A unos metros de distancia, sus amigas cenaban tranquilamente.

-Buenas noches –saludó la Slytherin extendiendo una mano en señal de que tomaran asiento.

Alan y Mafalda se sentaron frente a ella. Mafalda tenía una sonrisa tonta en el rostro y había un brillo de alegría en sus ojos. Alan pensó que seguramente se debía a lo importante que se sentía en ese sitio despejado de Slytherin, invitada por la premio anual que a su vez, actuaba como realeza.

-Quiero que sepas que tuve que dejar importantes labores pendientes para acudir a tu invitación –dijo Alan con una sonrisa, se ganó un codazo de Mafalda, a quien le pareció absolutamente inapropiado el comentario del chico.

Estella se limitó a asentir –Por favor, tomen lo que gusten. Ya hablaremos después de cenar.

Mafalda espero ceremoniosamente a que Estella tuviera su plato servido para comenzar ella también a comer, Alan por su parte, cenó tan tranquilo como si estuviera en su mesa con sus amigos.

Al principio se intercambiaron pocas palabras, apreciaciones de Alan y Estella sobre el último curso, algo sobre los EXTASIS y una o dos líneas acerca del clima. Mientras tanto, Mafalda estaba en silencio, concentrada en tomar los cubiertos como Breanna le había enseñado a hacer por la tarde.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Alan mirando finalmente los postres que había frente a ellos -¿Ya nos puedes decir el motivo de tu invitación?

-¡Alan! -le regañó Mafalda, señalando con sus ojos que Estella aún no terminaba su plato.

La joven premio anual les sonrió a ambos.

-Es obvio –dijo con calma dejando los cubiertos sobre el plato-. De Malfoy y la enfermera.

A Mafalda le brillaron los ojos.

-¿De qué se trata? -insistió Alan.

-Astoria no quiere casarse –respondió la Slytherin con su habitual tono controlado.

Alan sonrió hacia Mafalda, ¿habían logrado ahuyentarla con su retorcido plan?

-Estoy dispuesta a colaborar con ustedes para evitar esa boda –siguió Estella—y no voy a acusarles por lo de esta mañana, siempre y cuando, Astoria no vuelva a lastimarse o a quedar humillada.

-¿E-vi-tar la bo-da? -Mafalda repitió lentamente y Alan comenzó a reírse al notar lo mucho que le estaba costando a la niña guardar compostura y quedarse sentada.

-¿Tenemos un trato, entonces?

-Déjame ver si entiendo –dijo Alan mientras se servía una rebanada de pastel de zanahoria –te ayudamos a evitar la boda de Malfoy y a cambio no nos delatas –Estella asintió-, además, nos ayudas a unir a la señorita Weasley y a Malfoy... ¿cuál es el truco?

-¿Truco? -Estella enarcó una ceja.

-Quiero decir, ¿qué ganas tú?

Por toda respuesta, Estella sonrió y le extendió un plato pequeño para que Alan pusiera pastel de zanahoria en el.

-Yo sé por qué –dijo entonces Mafalda, cuando por fin superó su excitación al escuchar a Estella-. Haces esto por la misma razón que yo ¿no es así? Estimas a esa persona, la que esta en la enfermería... quieres que sea feliz.

Estella le sonrió abiertamente a Mafalda y asintió. La niña tenía intuición, había que admitirlo.

Alan dejo el postre a un lado y con la cuchara sobre sus labios paso los ojos de Estella a Mafala en varias ocasiones. Estaban sonriéndose, Mafalda sonrojada pero con los ojos muy brillantes y abiertos de par en par y Estella condescendiente, pero aparentemente, contenta.

-Bueno –dijo todavía con la cuchara sobre su labio inferior -. Creo que entonces sí que tenemos un trato.

-Antes, me preguntaba qué es lo que tienen planeado después de hoy –dijo Estella comenzando su pastel.

-¡Ah! ¡Tenemos otro magnífico plan entre manos! -anunció Alan tomando otra rebanada.

-Aún estoy pensando en eso –dijo Mafalda casi simultáneamente -. Este es el primer acercamiento que tenemos con Astoria Greengras y no sabemos cuándo se repita, así que...

-Si dijera "la próxima semana" ¿Entonces que tendrías? -Estella disparó la pregunta sin miramientos. Hacia tiempo que había observado la conducta de Mafalda y no le parecía que debiera subestimarla solo por ser de primer año.

-¿Vendrá la próxima semana? -interrumpió Alan.

-Slytherin juega quiditch contra Ravenclaw –Estella asintió-. Si es que no la invita Malfoy, lo haré yo.

-Entonces necesitamos un plan ¡Urgente! -Mafalda, que iba vestida con su mejor vestido muggle, rebuscó en su bolsita de mano su libreta, también muggle.

La niña estuvo buscando el señalador en el que había puesto con letras fosforescentes "Astoria Greengras".

-¿Y eso qué es? -Estella preguntó mientras miraba a Alan servirse el tercer pedazo de pastel.

-Mis notas –dijo Mafalda simplemente, luego extendió sobre la mesa su libreta y les mostro a los muchachos las cosas que había escrito sobre Astoria.

Además de las notas de la chica cuando había estado en Hogwarts, Mafalda tenía escritas cosas como "Asombrosamente guapa" "Fracturada" "Desmayada" "Malfoy la carga con cuidado, pero ni siquiera la mira" "No hacen bonita pareja, pero tendrían hijos preciosos". Estella y Alan se miraron uno al otro y comenzaron a reírse sin poder evitarlo. Mafalda era todo un caso.

Alan puso en el plato de la niña una rebanada de pastel porque notó que no había tomado postre y Mafalda empezó a picarlo distraídamente.

-Pero si no podemos perjudicarla de ninguna forma ¿cuál es el objeto de invitarla? -de nuevo, Alan hablaba con la cucharita sobre los labios.

-¡Es básico! -estalló Mafalda entonces- estamos hablando de un matrimonio arreglado ¿no es así? -los mayores afirmaron con la cabeza- entonces debemos provocar un acercamiento entre Malfoy y mi prima, algo que sea evidente ¡que lo pongan los periódicos!

-¡Y el padre de Astoria definitivamente querrá deshacer el compromiso para salvaguardar el honor de su hija! –a Alan le estaban brillando los ojos casi tanto como a Mafalda mientras movía la cuchara hacia adelante muy contento.

Estella, que estaba sentada justo frente a Alan se sacudió las bornitas de pastel que habían saltado hasta ella cuando el chico había movido la cuchara. Su gesto estaba muy serio a diferencia de los Gryffindor.

-Podría funcionar –dijo mirando al vacío, obviamente estaba pensándolo-. Pero hace años que nadie viene a cubrir los partidos escolares de quiditch…

-Creo que puedo resolver eso –murmuró Alan mirando hacia donde estaban sentados Claire, Alex y Jill–aunque habrá que hacer un par de tratos sucios.

-Sé que podríamos fallar –dijo Mafalda a Estella, viendo que la Slytherin seguía estando muy seria, se podría decir que hasta nerviosa sino fuera tan buena en fingir estados de ánimo -. Pero como siempre, los de Gryffindor correremos el riesgo.

-Eso pensé –dejó caer Estella en tono irónico -. Pero creo que yo también voy a correr el riesgo.

El sonido de la copa de Alan cayéndose al suelo y la premura de levantarse antes de ser mojadas distrajo a las chicas.

-¿Correr el riesgo, Vartan? –Alan sonrió burlón -¿tú, en serio?

-Yo –dijo con seguridad la Slytherin. Luego sacó su varita y limpió el líquido derramado antes de volver a ocupar su sitio.

Algo no tan bueno pasó entonces y los ojos de Mafalda refulgieron maliciosos. Porque aunque Estella no lo hubiera notado, Alan estaba mirándola fijamente, muy fijamente, asombrado quizá por su actitud, aunque en opinión de Mafalda, podría ser _seducido sin querer._

Después de notar que era el único que se había quedado de pie, Alan sonrió y recuperó su asiento. Instintivamente, miro hacia la mesa de profesores, esa noche no estaban ni Malfoy ni Ginny. El chico sonrió satisfecho cuando vio que Mafalda comenzaba a tomar notas otra vez; ya tenían la idea y las mentes más peligrosas del alumnado, estaban trabajando en ella.

La relación profesor-enfermera, ahora estaba en manos del titán Vartan-Preweet.

**-D&G-**

Como pudo, Ginny estuvo todo el día evitando toparse con los ojos de Astoria. Por suerte McGonagall había pensado en enviarle a una elfina para ayudar a la chica a comer y así Ginny había podido quedarse en su habitación, luego había argumentado que había quedado en ayudar a Hagrid con sus calabazas y se había ido a los terrenos casi toda la tarde. Y por último, después de haber cenado en compañía del semi-gigante había vuelto a la enfermería con esperanza de encontrar a la rubia dormida.

No contaba con que Astoria tenía tantas ganas de hablar con ella, como Ginny de evitarla.

-Vaya que ha sido un largo día ¿eh? –la voz de Astoria cortó el silencio apenas Ginny puso un pie en la enfermería.

-Creo que si –Ginny sonrió.

-No me has contado qué dijo Draco –Astoria murmuró -. Del accidente y de quedarme aquí…

-Bueno, es porque no me ha dicho gran cosa a mi –Ginny se sentó en la cama a la izquierda de la de Astoria lista para repetir las frases que había compuesto en su mente a lo largo del día-. Le he dicho que te quedabas y que necesitarías transporte para mañana y solamente me dio las gracias por la atención –mintió-. Pero me he enterado que él y McGonagall buscan responsables por lo ocurrido y que estarán hablando con gente del pueblo…

-Ya –Astoria sonrió -. Creo que tendré que hablar con ellos para que se detengan, gracias.

-¿No quieres encontrar al responsable? –Ginny dudó.

-No me interesa –Astoria hablaba tranquilamente -. Para mañana ya estaré bien y a cambio de sufrir unos minutos, no tuve que pasar todo el día con Draco.

-Pero…

-Fue un accidente. Y no quiero que castiguen a nadie por mi falta de cuidado.

Por toda respuesta, Ginny asintió. Draco y Astoria eran personas tan distintas…

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó entonces la rubia.

Ginny no respondió, únicamente miró hacia ella.

-Parece que has perdido toda la calma con que se te veía en la mañana –añadió Astoria -¿Hay algún problema?

Por supuesto que lo había, porque si Ginny pudiera pasarse todo el sábado con Draco sin que nadie tuviera objeciones, la pelirroja hubiera odiado alejarse de él y seguramente ella misma hubiera buscado a los responsables de su desgracia. Pero las cosas no eran así y ahora Ginny debía negar con la cabeza y hacer como que todo iba muy normal.

-Es sólo que… no puedo dejar de pensar que prefieres estar aquí, en una cama, con las piernas inmovilizadas, que con tu prometi...

-Ya he explicado que me intimida –cortó Astoria—me faltaba agregar que me es demasiado pesada su presencia…

-¿Y eso?

-Tú sabes, cuando estoy con él debo portarme a la altura de las circunstancias, ser todo lo contrario a mí misma para agradarle y que no se eche atrás en el matrimonio… cuando en realidad es lo que más deseo.

-¿Qué él se eche atrás?

-Bueno, como ya te dije, no importa si yo me niego a casarme porque soy mujer y mi padre decide, pero si encuentro la forma de que sea él quien se retracte…

-Por eso me has contado todo esto –concluyó Ginny parpadeando con incredulidad.

Astoria asintió, su cara revelaba su nerviosismo.

-Es porque sé que eres quien más convive con él –aceptó la rubia—que son amigos.

Ginny solo atino a levantar las cejas, de nuevo, las palabras de Astoria la descolocaban.

-Debe haber alguna forma de que se retracte y tengo hasta julio para encontrarla. Ayúdame –los ojos de Astoria se abrieron casi en suplica.

-Yo… -Ginny balbuceó –en realidad no es que seamos amigos… sólo…

-Él me lo dijo –acotó Astoria-. Que eras la única persona en el castillo con quien podía hablar.

-Eso es diferente que ser amigos…

-¡Venga! –Astoria sonó desesperada- ¿Acaso crees que Draco va por ahí dando abrazos y proclamando que alguien le simpatiza? ¡Eres importante de alguna forma para él! ¡Lo sé! ¡Ayúdame! Sólo puedo recurrir a ti…

Ginny trató de procesar todo aquello sin alterase demasiado. O por lo menos, sin echarse a llorar y disculparse con Astoria por tantos engaños de su parte.

-Yo…

-Di que si me ayudas.

-Yo… eh… sí.

**-D&G-**

Noviembre estaba pareciéndole a la pelirroja en verdad un mes malo. Esa noche tampoco pudo dormir pensando si el hecho de que Draco desistiera le traería a ella algún beneficio. Después de todo, él había hablado claramente en días anteriores: aún si no fuera un hombre comprometido, era un hombre de negocios, un Malfoy; y ella, era Weasley. Y Malfoy y Weasley no formaban parejas. Así sin más.

Además quedaba el hecho de que las cosas no serían como "Draco, por favor desiste de tu matrimonio" Y Draco "oh, ¡sí!" ¿En qué lío acababa de meterse?

La enfermera Weasley ni se imaginaba que no era la única con insomnio. Pero más allá, al final del corredor, Draco también permanecía despierto y hecho un lío con las sábanas, pensando que si Astoria no estuviera en la enfermería, ya se hubiera dejado de tanta palabrería y habría cruzado la puerta con la lámpara de alcohol en la mano para ir a perturbar los sentidos de Ginny y llenar los suyos con ella…

¡Merlín! ¡Cómo le estaba haciendo falta tocarla!

**-D&G-**

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

Miren que lo he escrito en tiempo record y he estado todo el rato cuidando que nadie me descubriera: Esta semana llegaron a la clínica un montón de formatos administrativos que debían llenarse para hoy ¡eran absolutamente tediosos! Pero bueno, me enviaron con ellos a trabajar a la biblioteca y con mis audífonos, mi música y paciencia ¡terminé antes de darme cuenta! ;) y como me habían dado toda la semana para hacerlo, bueno, decidí seguir ocupando la biblioteca el día de hoy y por fortuna, la inspiración quiso venir. Lo bueno es que como es viernes la biblioteca de la Unidad no es un sitio muy frecuentado ¡No quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado si me descubrían escribiendo fanfics ahí! xD

Aunque no había conexión a internet y he tenido que esperar hasta llegar a casa para corregirlo y poderlo subir… En fin ¡misión cumplida!

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan aguardando por esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._

Un abrazo a todas mis niñas!

¡Oh! Y como ya no estará Astoria en la enfermería al fin habrá más Draco en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan!

_**muminSarita :D**_


	14. Exactis Ventrem

_¡Al fin de vuelta! ;) ¡A qué me extrañaron! xD_

_Pero tenía que estudiar, bueno, aún tengo que… pero ya estaba muy avanzado el capítulo así que me obligué a darme el tiempo de corregirlo y escribirle un final _

_**:D**_

_Muchas, muchas gracias a: __**The darkness princess**__ (claro que Ginny está en una situación incómoda, pero a la vez es conveniente xD ¿no crees? Digo, la propia prometida de Draco es quien quiere que le ayude a alejarlo), __**SkyC**__ (Bienvenida a la historia! ;) Draco es todo un hombre de negocios, pero ¿será que mis niños y una enfermera muy profesional puedan contra eso? xD), __**ClAu-22**__ (prometo hacerme un tiempo para leer tu fic próximamente, en serio), __**Lilu'u Malfoy**__ (Alan está inspirado en uno de mis primos xD, me alegra ver que muchas fans del Lilius están acercándose al Draco-Ginny, quienes siempre serán mis favoritos), ****__V. WASMALTHER__ (Créeme, a Draco le falta enloquecer mucho más aún xD), __**Misha **__(espero no quedarte a deber xD porque me gusta que notes esos detallitos) , __**Carola**__ (A ver ¿qué harían su tú no me jalases las orejas para que me apurase? xD siempre será grato contar con tu apoyo, de verdad) , __**brinitonks**__ (No te angusties, Mafalda y yo tenemos un buen plan), __**Lynette P. Broderick**__ (¡Felicidades por haberlo logrado! Y no te preocupes, algo bueno viene tanto para Ginny como Astoria), __**Cassandra Malfoy**__ (¡Quiero compartir tú felicidad!,****__ania. coug_ _ (siii, ya actualicé xD), _

¡Para todas, TODAS las que siguen esta historia!

De verdad, espero que disfruten mucho del nuevo capítulo.

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 14. **_**Exactis Ventrem**_

**-o-o-o-**

Elizabeth y Lynnette Vande, eran gemelas, cursaban su quinto año, pertenecían a la casa Huplepuff y su clase favorita (o más bien la única que les gustaba) era Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, con Hagrid.

Una de las razones por las que les gustaba pasar el tiempo con el guardabosques era el hecho de sentirse comprendidas por alguien en el colegio. A pesar de que lo habían intentado con toda su energía, nunca lograban que su torpeza pasara desapercibida, ya fuera que alguna tropezara, o que algo estallara cerca de ellas, incluso los cuadros del colegio temían su paso a veces. En resumen, eran un desastre andante y al doble, pero habían encontrado en Hagrid a un buen amigo y alguien que podía ayudarlas a bajar de los árboles y techos... por si hacía falta.

A pesar de lo famosas que eran en el colegio por la magia inesperada que su paso invocaba, nunca habían sido populares entre los chicos ¡Y Merlín, cómo deseaban serlo! No era que les gustara algún chico en especial, era que ellas nunca le habían gustado a nadie y eso, cuando se tienen quince años es algo de lo que preocuparse.

Es fácil adivinar, que sus intentos para ser más atractivas, también fueron un desastre. Tuvieron que descubrir de la forma más desagradable que eran alérgicas a las fresas; cuando compraron brillo de labios de ese sabor y solo consiguieron llenarse la boca de eritemas. No es que no fueran bonitas, era el peligro que representaban para quien estuviera cerca.

Por eso, cuando ese chico tan guapo de séptimo de Gryffindor cuyo nombre no conocían porque nunca habían hablado con él, se sentó en su misma mesa de la biblioteca la mañana de un domingo (mientras miraban un libro sobre animales mágicos extintos), ambas sabían que era para pedirles algo. Podrían haberse ofendido con el chico y marcharse, ¿pero cuándo iban a repetir aquella oportunidad de pedirle a algún chico eso que tanto querían a cambio de lo que fuera que él chico quisiera?

-Hola –les saludo Alan amigablemente –no nos habíamos presentado antes pero soy Alan Reynard.

-Mucho gusto, Alan Reynard—respondieron al unísono, vigilando que la señora Pince no fuera a escucharlas.

-Ustedes son las famosas gemelas Vande ¡vaya! -Alan les dejó ver su bonita sonrisa, esa que hacía ver sus labios más gruesos y que siempre le había funcionado tan bien.

-No necesitas usar ningún truco –sonrió Elizabeth, la que se peinaba hacia la izquierda.

-Ya sabemos que vienes a pedirnos algo –completó Lynnette, la del peinado a la derecha.

Alan mantuvo sus sonrisa, pero ya no supo que más decir.

-Sólo dinos qué es –sonrió Elizabeth.

-Probablemente diremos que sí- volvió a completar Lynnette.

Alan se inclinó sobre la mesa para mirarlas más de cerca.

-El partido de quiditch del sábado, necesito que algún reportero lo cubra y sé que toda su familia trabaja para el profeta, así que...

Las hermanas se miraron una a la otra y Alan se alarmó al ver que sus sonrisas se perdían.

-¡Pero juega Slytherin contra Ravenclaw! -protestó Elizabeth -¡Y tú eres de Gryffindor!

-¡Sí! ¿Por qué te interesaría que alguien lo cubriera?

-Porque eventos interesantes sucederán –Alan también se puso serio –en las gradas...

-Quieres un reportero de espectáculos –razonó Lynnette.

-¿Esto es para ese asunto de la enfermera y el profesor Malfoy? -preguntó su hermana.

-¿Qué saben de eso? -Alan seguía inclinado hacia adelante sobre la mesa.

-Lo que oímos en los pasillos –el tono que usó Lynnette fue indiferente – que tienen una relación "secreta" y muy difícil y que cada vez que algo malo les sucede, alguien tiene examen de pociones.

-No es que nos interese –completó Elizabeth- de todas formas, nunca hemos podido tener buenas notas. La señorita Weasley nos cae bien y el profesor Malfoy es muy guapo pero... -se encogió de hombros y miró hacia su hermana que simplemente asintió.

-No les interesa –murmuró Alan reflexionando- pero ya habían dicho que me ayudarían ¿no es así?

Ambas asintieron en dirección al chico, luego intercambiaron miradas satisfechas entre ellas.

-Veremos qué podemos hacer –dijo Elizabeth.

-Pero pediremos mucho a cambio –completó su hermana.

Alan apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y recargó la barbilla sobre sus nudillos.

-Señoritas –dijo fingiendo seriedad -, negociemos, pues.

**-D&G-**

-¡Eres brillante, Kath! -elogió Mafalda a su amiga- No se me hubiera ocurrido ¡pero fue un excelente método para informarnos y ahora...

-¡No lo hice por eso! -protestó la pequeña Gryffindor- La visité porque me dio lastima por todo lo que le hicimos.

-¿De verdad? -Breanna sonrió de medio lado- ¿No tenías ni un poco de curiosidad por saber cómo era realmente?

Kathleen se sonrojó ¡ella no era como Mafalda!

-Bueno –dudó –en parte quería saber si era una persona agradable, es cierto, pero también quería comprobar que no le habíamos hecho demasiado daño.

Breanna y Mafalda se miraron una a la otra y se sonrieron con complicidad.

-Te creemos –dijo Mafalda- claro que sí. Pero no por eso dejamos de notar lo benéfico de tu acción.

Las tres niñas estaban sentadas en la escalera de mármol del vestíbulo, era domingo en la tarde y habiendo terminado sus deberes, les hubiera gustado pasarlo fuera, pero estaba cayendo una tormenta, así que se mantuvieron recluidas.

Se quedaron calladas unos instantes viendo hacia la gran puerta de roble.

-¿Se ha ido ya? -preguntó Breanna.

-Desde el medio día –informó Mafalda –su hermana vino en un carruaje por ella. ¿Dónde estabas, por cierto?

-En mi sala común –Breanna se encogió de hombros-, hubo sesión de estudio.

-¿En domingo?

-Sobre todo aprovechamos los domingos.

-¡Qué aburridos! -se quejó Mafalda y la Ravenclaw se rió.

-Ella es linda –dijo entonces Kathleen –y realmente amable, me siento mal todavía por lo que le hicimos.

-Bueno, tal vez exageramos un poco –dijo Mafalda queriendo tranquilizarla –pero, hoy salió caminando y todo. Ginny la atendió maravillosamente.

-Lo sé –suspiró la pequeña rubia.

-Además ya te he dicho que resultó que le hacíamos un favor ya que ella quería venir a hablar con Ginny.

-Ya, pero pudimos haberla dañado gravemente...

-Y fue grave, de hecho –acotó Breanna –cuando llegó, había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Oh, bueno! -Mafalda bufó –pero no es momento de arrepentirse, lo hecho, hecho. Ahora debemos prepararnos para el próximo fin de semana –los pequeños ojos de miel de Kathleen se clavaron en ella –tranquila Kath, no habrá daño físico esta vez.

-Alan y tú andan muy misteriosos –observó Breanna -¿Cuándo nos dirán lo que tienen entre manos?

-Bueno, es que este plan no tendrá razón de ser si Alan no consigue... pues... lo que fue a conseguir.

Kath miró a la pelirroja con miedo y Breanna con una ceja levantada, sólo tenían una semana para planear lo que estuvieran planeando y a los demás solo les habían dicho que se prepararan. ¿Pero, para qué exactamente? No lo sabían.

-¡Es más! Vayamos a buscarlo a ver qué tal va –propuso Mafalda obligándose a no revelar nada antes de tiempo, cosa en serio difícil considerando su carácter "comunicativo" pero no quería que Estella se enojaran con ella, era la chica más inteligente y popular del colegio y Mafalda quería que la vieran con ella ¡Claro que si!

Algo pasó mientras se ponían de pie: el profesor Malfoy cruzó el vestíbulo a toda velocidad; llevaba los puños apretados y el cabello levente desordenado. Estaba furioso, era obvio, tanto que una mirada de milésimas de segundo las dejó heladas.

-Creo que ya no iremos a buscar a Alan ¿verdad? -Breanna preguntó tímidamente.

-No –dijo Kathleen con una nota de temor.

Mafalda tenía la cara roja y la boca apretada. No podía creer que la tranquilidad hubiera durado tan poco.

-Breanna –murmuró –ve a tu sala común por tus notas. Te veremos en la biblioteca.

-Si... bien.

-Antes del asunto del fin de semana, tenemos un examen que preparar –concluyó la pelirroja, miró a Kathleen significativamente y se fueron a buscar sus notas de pociones.

**-D&G-**

-¿Acaso perdiste el juicio? -protestó Alexander -¡No puedo hacer eso!

-¿Por qué no? -Alan se mantuvo tranquilo –será sólo un rato, ya sabes... café, unas galletas... luego las dejamos con sus amigos y ya. ¡Venga!

Ambos se encontraban jugando a los naipes explosivos en un rincón de la sala común de Gryffindor, fuera estaba lloviendo y el lugar estaba abarrotado de estudiantes que habían terminado los deberes y ahora se dedicaban al ocio.

-No puedo –dijo Alex obstinadamente.

-¡Oh! ¡Deberías agradecerme el que te consiga citas! -protestó Alan.

La baraja completa explotó en ese instante y ambos chicos se cubrieron el rostro. Luego, cuando Alex volvió a mirar a su amigo, le hizo sentir fulminado.

-¿Con las gemelas Vande? -rugió Alex -¿Acaso me quieres muerto?

Alan se echó a reír.

-Estoy seguro de que no puede ser tan malo...

Alex cogió a su compañero del cuello de su playera de polo.

-¿No puede ser tan malo? ¿No puede ser tan malo? -gruñó fuera de sí -¡Esas chicas son un desastre! ¿Sabes cuántas veces han quemado sus camas solo en este año? ¿Y tú me ofreciste a mí? ¿A mí? ¿En un cita doble con ellas y tú?

-Bueno... si lo pones así...

-¡Al menos me podrías haber preguntado!

-¡Pero lo hice! ¿Recuerdas? Te pregunte si seguías dispuesto a ayudarnos con lo de Malfoy y...

-¡No sabía que se trataba de esto! -Alex seguía zarandeando a su amigo contra la pared de la sala común, algunos les miraron con curiosidad, pero luego volvieron a sus propios juegos.

-¡Pero ya está! -Alan trató de zafarse, pero acababa de descubrir que Alex, ese chico serio y estudioso, era en realidad muy fuerte –No sería de caballeros echarse atrás...

-¡Tampoco es de caballeros lo que has hecho!

-¿Por qué no? -la voz de Alan era de fingida inocencia –Solo le ofrecí nuestra compañía a dos señoritas solitarias ¡Fue un gesto más que caballeroso!

-¿Y nunca te habías preguntado por qué son tan solitarias? -Alex se cansó de zarandear a Alan contra la pared y lo soltó dándole la espalda, luego hizo un pequeño berrinche, dio unos cuantos puñetazos al aire y finalmente volvió a girarse con expresión cansada -¿Cuándo será?

Alan se quedó mirando a su compañero y amigo por un momento, luego abrió su sonrisa.

-Bueno, la próxima salida a Hogsmade será hasta diciembre, un poco antes de la navidad.

Alex emitió un bufido.

-¿Ya pensaste en lo que dirá Jill cuando se entere que invitaste a alguien más a Hogsmade?

Alan se encogió de hombros.

-Un paso a la vez, mi amigo –dijo con calma, sin estar aún del todo consiente del lío en que acababa de comprometerse.

**-D&G-**

Ajena al mundo más allá de la puerta, Ginny permanecía sentada sobre su escritorio, tenía la mirada perdida hacia la ventana y las manos sobre su regazo, desde que Astoria se había marchado y ella había vuelto sola a la enfermería, se había sentado ahí, de vez en cuando balanceaba sus piernas o emitía algún suspiro, por lo demás, no se había movido.

Había llegado al punto en el que no sabía si debía pensar en Astoria o en sí misma, o en Draco, o en sí misma con Draco… Había intentado dejar la cabeza en blanco y descansar ya que no había dormido nada, pero su mente estaba demasiado inquieta.

Sintió un escalofrío que le erizó la piel en los brazos y solo entonces se percató de que la temperatura había descendido y de que fuera estaba lloviendo y aún después, tuvo una lucha interna para animarse a bajar del escritorio e ir a buscar algo con qué abrigarse.

Como si su mente, necesitada de algo en que ocuparse lo hubiera invocado, alguien llamó a la puerta de la enfermería y la sacó de todo aquel suplicio psicológico.

Al abrir la puerta, Ginny se encontró con un chico muy alto, casi tanto como Draco, según su apreciación, llevaba puesto el suéter de quiditch de Slytherin y encima una túnica negro noche, tenía el cabello quebrado y revuelto, rubio acanelado y ojos azules, sus facciones eran cuadradas y masculinas, Ginny lo había visto por la escuela, pero no recordaba que hubiera sido su paciente nunca.

-Buenas tardes –saludó él con expresión seria, a pesar de lo controlado de su voz, Ginny notó un fino sudor sobre su frente que la puso enseguida en alerta.

-Buenas tardes –respondió haciéndose a un lado para que el muchacho pasara -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

El chico entró a la enfermería todavía con la expresión seria y se sentó en la primera cama ante la atenta mirada de Ginny, apenas la puerta de la enfermería se hubo cerrado, él descompuso totalmente su expresión, se dejó caer hacia un lado de la cama y se llevó las manos a la boca del estómago.

-Por favor... -murmuró levantándose el suéter de quiditch.

Ginny encendió la lámpara que estaba junto a la cama y se asustó cuando se fijó en la causa del dolor. En medio del abdomen, el chico tenía una mancha negruzca de bordes violáceos que parecía que fuera a escaparse de dentro de él en cualquier momento.

-¿Quién fue? -preguntó alterada pero sin perder tiempo en ir a buscar las pociones que ocuparía.

El chico no le respondió, se limitó a apretar los ojos y negar con la cabeza.

Ginny le extendió una poción para el dolor y el chico se la bebió de un trago, no se sintió mejor pero el dolor aminoró lo suficiente para que él abriera los ojos y aceptara la ayuda de Ginny para subirse a la cama por completo, en cuanto pudo, se encogió en posición fetal.

-Si... -dijo Ginny- irá haciendo efecto lentamente.

-Ajá –la voz del chico fue apenas un cuchicheo.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kendrick –dijo con dificultad y ahogó un quejido para agregar:- Capewell.

-Bien, Kendrick, cuando el dolor disminuya, avísame ¿quieres? Necesito revisarte.

-Esta..., au..., mentando –soltó Kendrick con un hilo de voz.

Ginny acercó una mano al abdomen del muchacho y notó que esa cosa, lo que fuera, emitía calor. Era obviamente, el producto de una maldición.

-¿Quién fue? -volvió a preguntar mientras el muchacho se tomaba otra poción.

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta de parte del chico, pero notó que la expresión en su rostro se relajaba un poco, despegó la barbilla de su pecho y le miró fijamente, en sus azules ojos, Ginny vio lágrimas contenidas. A pesar de ser Slytherin, el muchacho le pareció valiente solamente por resistir aquello.

-Voy a necesitar que te cambies para poder revisarte–dijo con calma viendo que la segunda poción iba haciendo su efecto.

Kendrick movió la cabeza para afirmar y Ginny le extendió una bata. El dolor había menguado lo suficiente para permitirle moverse, pero todavía se le notaba febril. Además, esa cosa en su abdomen de verdad que no lucía bien. Mientras él se sacaba el suéter de quiditch, Ginny salió corriendo de la enfermería.

Sin miramientos, la enfermera aporreó unos segundos la puerta del despacho de Draco hasta que este apareció frente a ella, visiblemente molesto.

-¿Qué? -espetó sin más -¿Por qué tocas así?

-¡Hay algo que tienes que ver! -dijo Ginny firmemente -¡Atacaron a alguien!

Dicho lo último, Ginny dio la vuelta y volvió a la enfermería tan rápido como se había ido, en ella, Kendrick casi había terminado de cambiarse. No pasó mucho para que Draco reaccionara y fuera detrás de ella.

Draco y Ginny aguardaron mientras el chico botaba su ropa sin orden alguno y luego se metía bajo la sábana para volver a la posición de gatillo.

-Esta es para la fiebre –dijo la enfermera extendiéndole otra poción.

Draco observó la escena sin participar en ella, se dio cuenta de que Ginny hacía un esfuerzo por estabilizar al muchacho y decidió aguardar por las explicaciones.

Usando su varita, Ginny invocó una palangana y varias toallas, las cuales se apresuró a mojar para ponérselas al muchacho sobre la frente y los brazos. Dio un respingo cuando de un momento a otro Kendrick le arrebató la palangana e inclinó la cabeza dentro, estuvo escupiendo algo de un horrible tono violeta, igual al que se veía en su abdomen.

Draco hizo una mueca de disgusto hacía él y luego puso sus ojos en Ginny que ya se había recuperado de la sorpresa y se había ido a sacar cosas de su vitrina.

-Alguien le lanzó una maldición –dijo Ginny simplemente a la mirada interrogante de Draco-. Estoy pensando en _exactis ventrem_… saca-entrañas.

El rubio devolvió la mirada al estudiante, quien había logrado sentarse pero permanecía encogido sobre sí mismo, había puesto la palangana a un lado y había devuelto las manos a su abdomen.

Ginny le extendió una toalla para que se limpiara el rostro y luego lo instó a recostarse, con cuidado, le tapó con la sabana las piernas y levantó la bata para que Draco pudiera ver la mancha en su abdomen.

-¡Carajo! -murmuró Draco cuando lo vio, instintivamente devolvió sus ojos a Ginny.

Había una expresión aterrada en sus grises ojos. Hacía mucho que no veía efectos de maldiciones. Ginny ni siquiera le miró.

La pelirroja estaba ahora concentrada en su paciente, tomó y registro su pulso y luego palpó con cuidado el abdomen del muchacho, aún estaba caliente.

Draco vio al Slytherin ahogar un par de gritos mientras la experta mano de Ginny tomaba su varita y murmuraba hechizos que Draco no conocía, pasaron muchos minutos, pero al final la mancha se fue tornando clara hasta que su centro se volvió violeta y sus bordes verduscos mientras Kendrick iba relajándose, muy poco a poco.

-¿Capewell? -Draco preguntó viendo que Ginny daba por terminada su labor luego de un rato y que su estudiante tenía mejor aspecto, no bueno, pero si mejor que hacía unos minutos -¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

-Un accidente... -murmuró el chico débilmente y sin mirar a Draco.

-¡Capewell, demonios! -espetó Draco- Las maldiciones no se lanzan por accidente, así que ¿Quién fue?

Mientras tanto, la enfermera invocó otra palangana y más toallas y volvió a su labor de refrescar al muchacho.

-Vamos tener que avisarle a McGonagall –dijo la pelirroja seriamente – Y a Quentin.

Adana Quentin era la profesora de Defensa contras las Artes Oscuras, una auror retirada; la primera que había logrado impartir la materia por segundo y año luego de la guerra.

-Lo sé –Draco la miró impasible -. ¿Estará bien?

-Lo estará –Ginny miró al chico mientras le cambiaba la toalla de la frente, todavía se le notaba enfermo, pero ya no estaba en peligro -. Va a necesitar unos días y muchos cuidados, pero sí. Estará bien.

-Voy por McGonagall y Quentin entonces –anunció Draco y luego salió de la enfermería.

-¿Kendrick? -Ginny le llamó suavemente, el chico apenas y abrió los ojos-. ¿Estás mejor?

-Sí.

-Muy bien, cuando venga la directora querrá hacerte algunas preguntas, pero luego te daré algo para dormir ¿de acuerdo? -Kendrick asintió – en unos días vas a estar bien. Aun así, fue muy grave lo que pasó, un rato más y habría tenido que enviarte a San Mungo... con la tripa expuesta ¿estás consiente de eso?

Kendrick volvió a asentir.

-Alguien puso tu vida en peligro –murmuró Ginny.

-Ya –el chico estaba disfónico.

-Me inquieta que no quieras decirnos quien...

Kendrick suspiro antes de volverse a llevar las manos al abdomen, ya no dolía tanto y había dejado de sentir el tortuoso y abrazador calor dentro aunque sabía que ese remanente de maldición lo iba a mantener unos días en esa cama, se sintió muy agradecido.

**-D&G-**

Unos minutos más tarde la directora del colegio, junto a la profesora Quentin, apareció en la puerta de la enfermería junto al profesor de pociones.

-Buenas tardes –saludó a Ginny.

-Buenas tardes, profesoras.

-Joven Capewell –la directora se dirigió al chico quien solamente asintió – el profesor Malfoy dice que ha sido víctima de la maldición _"saca-entrañas"_

El chico no respondió, la directora pasó sus ojos a Ginny quien movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Ya está fuera de peligro –agregó la enfermera –pero...

-¡Ha sido demasiado! -le interrumpió Draco -¡Ha puesto en peligro real su vida! ¡Capewell! ¡Necesitamos que nos digas quién fue el culpable!

El muchacho negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez, mañana, cuando se sienta mejor quiera decirnos – Ginny se dirigió a la directora –creo que por hoy ha tenido suficiente. Aun así, creo que habría que vigilar a los demás estudiantes, esta no es una maldición ordinaria y el hecho, es que no cualquiera es capaz de ejecutarla... y que quien haya sido, está libre.

-¡No lo estaría si nos dijera quien fue! -gruñó Draco.

McGonagall pareció meditarlo.

Quentin por su parte, permaneció impasible ante la escena, la antes auror siempre le había parecido profundamente misteriosa a Ginny, raramente la veía en los pasillos y no solía recibir estudiantes de su clase ya que ella misma atendía las heridas que se llegaban a presentar, pero seguramente tenía más experiencia que la enfermera en ese tipo de maldiciones, así que Ginny quería saber su opinión.

-¿Había evolucionado mucho? –Preguntó McGonagall a Ginny -¿Pudo ser en Hogsmade? Ayer los estudiantes visitaron el pueblo.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos y también lo pensó.

-No –dijo finalmente –los bordes eran violáceos cuando llegó, a lo máximo tenía unas ocho horas.

Los cuatro adultos se miraron unos a otros. Ginny siguió esperando a que Quentin tuviera algo que decir, pero la vieja auror se mantuvo con los brazos cruzados junto a Kendrick.

-Así que quien haya sido, está en Hogwarts –Draco rompió el silencio.

Ginny asintió mordiéndose los labios, no lo había pensado así.

-Profesor Malfoy –dijo la directora muy seria- Hágame el favor de reunir a los profesores y a los prefectos fuera de mi despacho, vamos a tener que hablar sobre esto con ellos.

Draco asintió y salió de inmediato de la enfermería.

-Descanse, joven Capewell –añadió McGonagall –espero que mañana este más dispuesto a cooperar con la seguridad de todos. Señorita Weasley, con su permiso.

La profesora Quentin hizo un amago de marcharse tras McGonagall pero luego volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¿Weasley, verdad? –dijo con voz ronca y pesada.

Ginny movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

-Ronald fue mi pupilo hace unos años –dijo con una sonrisa irregular la mujer -. Tenía la idea de que serías un poco mostrenca, como él, pero creo que me equivoqué… eres una buena enfermera. No muchas personas tienen la fuerza suficiente para que sus varitas detengan esta maldición.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció entonces en el rostro de la pelirroja.

-¡Ah! ¡Ronald! ¡Ronald! –añadió la profesora y sus oscuros ojos parecieron soñadores-. A pesar de todo alegró mis últimos días como auror con su cabezonería… en fin. Creo que desde ahora, también te confiaré a los accidentados de mi clase.

En esos momentos Kendrick resopló cansado, con lo que recuperó la atención de Ginny.

-Y no se preocupen, ambos. ¡Llegaremos al fondo de esto! –aseguró levantando sus índices y saliendo de la enfermería con un paso sorprendentemente ágil para la edad que denotaba su acartonada piel.

**-D&G-**

"_¿Por qué?"_

Draco envió el recado a los prefectos por medio de los mensajeros más rápidos que había en el castillo: los cuadros y los fantasmas. En menos de cinco minutos, todos los prefectos y profesores de Hogwarts habían recibido el mensaje.

Resultaba muy irónico que de hecho, la mayor preocupación de Draco en esos momentos no fueran los estudiantes quienes finalmente, estarían a salvo en sus salas comunes. En cambio, sí había un sitio accesible en el castillo, y él mismo lo había comprobado varias noches, era la siempre abierta enfermería del colegio. Más tarde tendría que pensar la forma de vigilar la seguridad de Ginny.

Mientras se dirigía a la reunión que la directora había convocado, se dio cuenta de que estaba pensando solamente en ella: esa chica que atendía con diligencia a todo aquel que la requería, y que en serio debía reconocer, era muy buena en su trabajo.

Tan solo esa mañana, había visto a su prometida marcharse caminando como si un día antes no hubiera tenido fracturadas las piernas y hacía unos minutos, había visto a Ginny prodigar su magia y sus cuidados a un muchacho cuya vida había dejado de estar en peligro gracias a ella. Draco siempre había sido muy juicioso y selectivo con respecto a las personas y aun así, Ginny se iba ganando su admiración.

Así que no sólo era una mujer sensual, también era una excelente enfermera, de alguna forma, eso perturbaba a Draco, entre más pensaba en ella, más preocupado se sentía de que hubiera algún loco lanzando maldiciones en el castillo y más ganas tenía de ir a felicitarla por su trabajo y no dejarla escapar de sus brazos, ya que ¿dónde podría tenerla más segura si no?

Sus brazos, se sentían todavía cansados luego de haber llevado a Astoria entre ellos de Hogsmade al castillo el día anterior y pensar que todavía no cogía al responsable de la humillación de su prometida y ya tenía que buscar a otro. Aunque era raro en esos días que hubiese dos heridos en días consecutivos, Draco estuvo seguro de que se trataba de cosas distintas, con Astoria se había tratado de hechizos simples llevados en el orden correcto para que diera mal espectáculo; pero con Capewell era obvia la intención de lastimarlo. Entonces a Draco se le ocurrió, fue un flashazo surgido de pensar en Astoria y en el chico Capewell al mismo tiempo.

Ese día, había habido extraños en Hogwarts: la hermana y un amigo de Astoria habían ido a recogerla. ¿Habrían sido ellos? ¿Hacía cuántas horas que Ginny había calculado el ataque?

"_¡Carajo!"_

**-D&G-**

Cuando la señora Pince echó de la enfermería a todos los estudiantes urgiéndoles a irse a sus salas comunes, y Mafalda notó el nerviosismo en los cuadros del pasillo, supo que algo malo estaba pasando, se despidió de Breanna y tomó a la asustada Kathleen para llevarla de vuelta a la sala común de Gryffindor. Cuando entraron, Jill, Alex y los demás prefectos estaban bajando a toda prisa las escaleras de los dormitorios, se habían puesto la túnica del colegio sobre la ropa muggle que todos llevaban ese día y sin decir una palabra, salieron corriendo de la sala común. Hacia unos minutos, la dama Gorda les había informado que los prefectos eran requeridos en el despacho de la directora urgentemente y que no iba a permitirle la salida a nadie más hasta que se esclarecieran las cosas. No había dicho nada más y eso había llevado a la inquietud general. Los estudiantes, inicialmente resguardados por la tormenta, intercambiaban miradas nerviosas al tiempo que cerraban los libros.

-¡Basta, por favor! -Alan acababa de subirse a un banco y hablaba lo más fuerte que podía -¡Somos Gryffindor y debemos portarnos a la altura! -miró severamente a un par de chicos de primero -¡Y ni siquiera sabemos lo que está pasando afuera! Cuando los prefectos regresen, ya nos dirán ellos lo que sucede. Hasta entonces, no hay razón para dejar lo que estábamos haciendo ¡venga!

Kathleen y Mafalda se acercaron a él y procuraron calmarse lo suficiente para abrir sus libros de pociones. Hasta que la idea vino a Mafalda.

-¡Entonces no es que vaya a haber examen! ¡No tiene nada que ver con Ginny! -concluyó –Malfoy estaba furioso porque algo malo pasó...

-¿Y se supone que eso es mejor? -preguntó alguien detrás de ella.

-Bueno...

-No. No lo es –la defendió Alan –pero es obvio que esto ya no tiene sentido ¿no? -cerró su libro y se puso de pie.

A su alrededor, todo mundo comenzó a cerrar libros y cuadernos para mirar al chico fijamente.

-Vámonos de aquí, niñas –dijo sonriéndoles amablemente a las de primero –tengo dulces de Hogsmade en mi habitación ¿qué dicen?

Lentamente y visiblemente nerviosas, las de primero siguieron a Alan escalera arriba. La sala común de Gryffindor hirvió detrás de ellas, algunos se pusieron a hablar y cuchichear, otros corrieron a buscar las varitas y otros, más templados, no encontraron razones para dejar de estudiar, en vista de que les esperaba un largo encierro.

De nuevo, el tranquilo día de pendientes y juegos de los de Gryffindor había dado un giro entero, ese no había sido un domingo cualquiera.

**-D&G-**

La directora McGonagall fue tajante en las indicaciones que dio a sus profesores y prefectos; mientras que unos llevaban a cabo la búsqueda de extraños dentro del castillo, los segundos debían vigilar por la seguridad de sus compañeros de casa. Nadie tenía autorizado abandonar las salas comunes lo que quedaba del domingo y al día siguiente, los estudiantes debían ir en grupos grandes y vigilados por sus prefectos al comedor y a sus clases hasta que descubrieran a la persona que podía llevar a cabo magia tan avanzada.

En cuanto la reunión se dio por terminada, Draco se dirigió a la enfermería, donde Kendrick yacía profundamente sedado por las pociones que Ginny le había dado para el dolor. Sentada a su lado, ella parecía vigilarle el sueño con la varita entre las manos sobre su regazo.

-No deberías estar aquí –murmuró Ginny en cuanto notó la presencia de Draco.

-No puedo dejarte sola sabiendo que alguien que lanza estas maldiciones anda por ahí.

Ginny dejó escapar una risa burlona, logrando que Draco se irritara.

-¿Se supone que tú me protegerías en dado caso? –preguntó la pelirroja en tono irónico, a pesar de eso, sus ojos no se apartaron de su paciente.

Draco no contestó, no sabía que le molestaba más: el tono de Ginny o el hecho de que no lo estuviera mirando mientras le hablaba.

-Perdona, Draco –agregó Ginny en un tono menos irónico -. Pero de lo poco que recuerdo de ti en tus años de estudiante es que te aterrorizaba la varita de Hermione, entre otras muchas. Y yo sé defenderme muy bien, así que aunque agradezco tu preocupación… -se encogió de hombros.

-No seas terca –respondió Draco –Capewell necesita estar muy vigilado, si algo sucediera, te verías en un apuro.

-No va suceder nada. Porque yo soy quien está aquí.

-Aun así, me quedo.

-Supongo que no puedo evitarlo si lo tienes decidido.

-Error –remarcó Draco acercando una silla para sentarse junto a ella-. No puedes hacerlo, porque no quieres…

Ginny se sonrojó, si no supiera por experiencia que durante las primeras horas de recuperación el remanente de maldición podía exacerbarse nuevamente y que no debía apartar sus ojos de Kendrick por si llegaba a suceder, hubiera querido mirar a Draco severamente y pedirle otra vez que dejara de jugar con ella.

Pero no podía apartar los ojos de Kendrick y Draco parecía muy consciente de ello cuando recargó la cabeza en su hombro y la sedosa textura de sus largos cabellos plateados fue a dar al cuello de ella mientras él murmuraba no-se-enteró-qué pues su atención estaba otra vez en la respiración que de pronto se le agitaba al muchacho en la cama.

Y Draco se quedó un largo rato viéndola trabajar, admirando su pequeña figura empuñar la varita para verter una poderosísima magia en el estudiante que se volvía a sumergir en un pesado sueño. Hacia unas noches, cuando su cansado cuerpo se dejaba envolver por sus sábanas, Draco no la hubiera creído capaz de semejante magia; había escuchado de ella en sus años de colegio, pero nunca la había visto y por alguna loca razón, poder comprobar la fuerza interior de Ginny le mejoraba notablemente el ánimo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que ella no le necesitaba para protegerla, así que se puso de pie para ponerle su capa encima a Ginny, cuya piel estaba delatando el frío que sentía y luego salió de la enfermería para volver con un par de tazas enormes llenas de té.

Cuando Ginny terminó de atender a Kendrick y volvió a sentarse a su lado, estuvo agradecida con el abrigo y la bebida que era todo lo que necesitaba y el hecho de que Draco se hubiera tomado ambas molestias le ponía más contenta de lo que era recomendable dada la situación. Porque tal vez, Astoria tenía razón y ella era de verdad importante para Draco.

**-D&G-**

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan aguardando por esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._

Fue larga la espera, pero el capítulo trae mucha sustancia =) desde el trato de las gemelas Vande con Alan xD, pasando por la nueva profesora de defensa contra las artes oscuras, un nuevo y totalmente babosable personaje ¡Me encanta Kendrick Capewell!, un misterio que al final no será tan misterioso, pero que traerá muy buenas cosas para Ginny… y este final con Draco queriendo acompañar a Ginny ;) ¡No dejen de comentar y no se vayan a perder lo que sigue de todo esto!

Un abrazo a todas mis niñas!

_**muminSarita :D**_


	15. Milo Capewell

¡Para CAROLA, Maxine Wasel, Nyraxia, Misha, Lily L Potter-Malfoy, The darkness princess, Alecita, wtf, Clau-22, kthyg, gecel 87 y todas las que siguen esta historia!

De verdad, espero que disfruten mucho del nuevo capítulo.

¡Feliz día de la enfermera, atrasado!

¡Y espero que el comienzo del año este de lo mejor!

-o-o-o-

**Capítulo 15. ****Milo Capewell**

**-o-o-o-**

Kendrick despertó a la mañana siguiente con la sensación de que había pasado demasiado tiempo sumergido, respiraba lento y profundo y hasta casi era consciente del aire que se recambiaba en sus pulmones, de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de boquear para coger una mayor cantidad de aire hasta que alguien se acercó a él con un frasco lleno de alguna cosa que despedía vapores amarillentos, al instante en que los aspiró, el chico se relajó y dirigió una mirada agradecida a ese alguien. Naturalmente se trataba de Ginny.

-¿Mejor? –le preguntó amablemente.

Kendrick asintió. Casi de inmediato vio aparecer en la mesita a un lado de su cama una charola con tres vasos, un con líquido rojo, otro ambarino y el tercero lechoso, se giró hacia Ginny con expresión interrogante.

-Parece ser tu desayuno –dijo ella acercándose a verificarlo –solo puedes tomar líquidos claros, este parece té de frambuesa, esto uhm… huele a vainilla y esto es suero de leche.

Ginny le acercó el de frambuesa a los labios y Kendrick lo bebió con avidez, después de los dolores que había experimentado el día de ayer y el largo ayuno que ameritó por ello, aquello le sabía de las maravillas.

-¿Y no tengo regalos? –preguntó después de beber un poco de infusión de vainilla, la mesa al pie de su cama estaba tan vacía como lo había estado el día anterior.

-Ya lo creo que los tienes –repuso Ginny con una sonrisa –pero son chocolates, dulces y así, pensé que si los tenías enfrente no ibas a poder resistirte a comerlos, lo cual podría resultar en muchas complicaciones. Te los entregaré todos en cuanto estés de alta.

-Vaya ¿Al menos podría ver las tarjetas?

Ginny sonrió-¿esperas de alguien en especial?

Kendrick no alcanzó al responder porque en esos momentos entraban a la enfermería la directora del colegio junto a los profesores de pociones y defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-Buenos días –saludo la profesora McGonagall -. Hemos venido a verificar tu estado –dijo a Kendrick.

-Estoy bien, gracias, profesora.

-Y supongo que estarás más dispuesto a cooperar en tus declaraciones… -disparó Draco quien esa mañana lucía más pálido de lo normal y muy ojeroso. Quedarse toda la noche a acompañar a Ginny no había sido su mejor idea.

-Ya dije que fue un accidente –reiteró Kendrick con la voz más firme que podía en su condición.

-¿Es tu versión final? –Terció Adana Quentin, la profesora de defensa -¿Un accidente? ¿O sea que tú mismo te lanzaste la maldición?

Kendrick negó con la cabeza.

-Por fuerza hay un responsable, entonces –señaló Quentin –y entre más pronto nos digas de quién se trata, más pronto nos largamos, chico y te dejamos descansar.

Kendrick abrió los ojos de par en par y fue incapaz de ocultar el desaliento que le provocaban las palabras de la profesora.

Mientras los afilados ojos de Quentin y de Malfoy esperaban por la respuesta del chico, Ginny optó por ignorar la intromisión y continuar con los cuidados al muchacho, con sumo cuidado le puso una mano en la espalda para ganar su atención y luego le acercó a los labios nuevamente la infusión de vainilla. A pesar del cuidado con que lo trataba a él, Kendrick se percató de la mirada dura que la pelirroja les estaba poniendo a los profesores que acompañaban a McGonagall; como si aún no le estuviera lo suficientemente agradecido.

-Profesora –Ginny se dirigió a McGonagall—disculpe, pero han venido a interrogar a mi paciente sin antes preguntarme si ya estaba en condiciones para que lo hicieran. Y aunque Kendrick va a recuperarse, me parece que deberíamos dejarlo tranquilo.

-Ya les había dicho, profesores –repuso la directora-, que solamente debíamos verificar el estado del señor Capewell.

-Estará bien –volvió a decir Ginny—, lo mantendré en la enfermería toda la semana porque será la más dura y luego va a pasar otra semana es reposo relativo, pero dejaré que asista a algunas clases entonces, ya veremos qué tal se recupera después de eso.

-¿Y cuándo va a estar en condiciones de responder entonces? –Espetó Draco -¿vamos a esperar a que haya otro herido que si quiera hablar?

-Profesor Malfoy –lo llamó la directora – ¡por favor!

-Pero tiene razón, Minerva –lo apoyó Quentin –vamos a correr el riesgo cuando claramente el chico esta lúcido y puede darnos una respuesta simple.

McGonagall pasó los ojos de Ginny a Kendrick y luego hizo que su voz resonara en toda la enfermería.

-Esperaremos a las indicaciones de la señorita Weasley –dijo firmemente –esta visita era solo para comprobar su estado. Mientras tanto, mantendremos vigilado al resto del alumnado.

-Cómo quieras, Minerva –repuso Quentin, luego clavó los oscuros ojos en Kendrick y Ginny–espero que todos aquí sepan lo que hacen. ¡Cómo sea! Me voy a vigilar a mis chicos entonces.

-Supongo que yo haré lo mismo entonces –repuso Malfoy de mala manera una vez que la mujer salió de la enfermería.

-Sería lo adecuado –observó McGonagall-. Y usted, señorita Weasley, por favor avísenos en cuanto sea prudente que volvamos aquí. Hasta luego.

Ginny asintió, Draco y McGonagall ya iban de salida cuando Kendrick los llamó, sorprendiéndolos a los tres.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? –preguntó el profesor.

Kendrick negó con la cabeza, luego miro a Ginny y luego una vez más hacia el profesor antes de poder articular su pregunta mientras miraba nerviosamente a McGonagall

-Yo… eh… ¿qué pasará con el partido del sábado?

**-D&G-**

Para Estella, el internamiento indefinido de Kendrick Capewell no podía representar otra cosa que problemas. Él era el capitán del equipo de quidditch, pero no sólo eso, era también su mejor cazador, ¿cómo iba a jugar Slytherin su primer partido del año sin Kendrick? Además estaba el hecho de que con la vigilancia acarreada debido a su ataque, no había tiempo de buscar y entrenar a un suplente, eso, pensando que hubiera alguien lo suficientemente bueno para aprender siquiera las jugadas a tiempo.

Pero más allá del importante partido, como prefecta de Slytherin se le había dado la responsabilidad de vigilar a sus compañeros de grados inferiores y eso suponía, además de que Mafalda también estaría vigilada, que no podía distraerse de sus labores para afinar los detalles de su plan.

Y ahora, Malfoy venía a ella para decirle que la encargaba capitana del equipo en ausencia de Capewell ¿pero qué diablos? Como si no tuviera ya suficientes responsabilidades como prefecta, premio anual y jugadora de quidditch, ahora encima la hacían capitana suplente, encontrar al cazador sustituto era también cosa suya, y mejor que se apurara porque faltaban cinco días para el partido.

-Estúpido Capewell –masculló molesta cuando Malfoy se alejó de ella -. ¡Estúpido, estúpido!

**-D&G-**

Esa mañana, todo mundo había acudido puntual al comedor, no podía ser de otra forma porque todos estaban siendo escoltados por prefectos o maestros que no habían permitido a nadie dormir cinco minutos de más, sin embargo, nadie estaba desayunando.

Lo único que los estudiantes sabían era que Kendrick Capewell había sido herido, lo demás eran meras especulaciones, espeluznantes especulaciones, porque el toque de queda y las escoltas a todos lados les recordaban a los mayores los días en que Hogwarts había estado dominado por mortífagos y no les había resultado difícil trasmitir eso a los estudiantes más jóvenes.

Mientras los de Gryffindor se esforzaban por hacer honor a su casa y poner su cara más serena mientras fingían que el desayuno les parecía buenísimo, en Slytherin se acusaba a los de Ravenclaw por sabotear su maravilloso equipo de quidditch, en Ravenclaw se culpaba a cualquier Slytherin que quisiera desacreditarlos y que había sido capaz de atacar a alguien de su propia casa usando de pretexto la cercanía del partido y en Hufflepuff se esparcían toda clase de rumores, desde los que apoyaban la versión de los Ravenclaw hasta los que alegaban que a Kendrick se le veía seguido paseando cerca del bosque prohibido y que había sido ahí donde una criatura lo había herido.

Por su parte y contrario al pronóstico de sus amigos, Mafalda parecía haber perdido todo interés en la relación del profesor de pociones con la enfermera y toda su energía parecía estarla concentrando en buscar a un responsable, notablemente asustada por todo lo que escuchaba decir.

-No te gastes –le sugirió Alex de repente, viendo que la niña se empecinaba en escribir los rumores que escuchaba -. No creo que ninguno de esos rumores sea verdadero.

-¿Y entonces qué crees? –se interesó Alan.

-Sí, ¿qué crees? –terció Mafalda.

Alex se encogió de hombros.

-Bueno, el hecho de que Vartan haya sido elegida premio anual tiene a los de Slytherin… ¿cómo decirlo? Inspirados, hace años que no ganan la copa de las casas y me consta que han trabajado muy duro el año entero para superar en puntos al resto de las casas, por supuesto que ninguno de ellos dañaría a su capitán, ya que como saben, ganar la copa de quidditch les daría una ventaja más clara. Por otro lado, los de Ravenclaw son gente muy listilla ¿por qué se implicarían en una situación tan obvia? Por último, en el bosque prohibido solo habitan criaturas, nada que pueda sostener una varita ¿cómo van a lanzar una maldición?

-Tu siempre tan inteligente –sonrió Claire cerca de ellos provocándole a Alex un sonrojo -. Mientras que los de Ravenclaw se encorchan en culpar a los de Slytherin que no les simpatizan, tú tienes una conclusión seria.

-Ehm… si –Alex se ponía más rojo con cada segundo que Claire lo miraba -. No es una difícil conclusión, no resuelve quién es el responsable.

-Pero es una solución al conflicto entre casas aquí –acotó Claire sin dejar de sonreírle a Alex, que ahora estaba absorto en lo largo de sus pestañas.

-Si… bueno, en fin, ya es hora de que me valla. Tengo que llevar a los de segundo a Herbología.

-Te veremos más tarde –le volvió a sonreír su compañera, como si no lo hubiera turbado lo suficiente con sus primeras sonrisas.

-Ve con cuidado –repuso Mafalda nerviosamente.

-Nos vemos en clase –añadió Alan.

Mientras Alex reunía a los de segundo de Gryffindor, Alan se dio cuenta de las miradas nerviosas que Mafalda le dirigía a Breanna, sentada en su mesa con los de Ravenclaw, y a la pequeña Kathleen que ni siquiera había abierto la boca en lo que iba de la mañana, ni para tomar su jugo.

-Estará todo bien –les sonrió a las niñas, recordando como la misma Ginny Weasley junto con Neville Longbottom los tranquilizaban a ellos cuando estaban en primer año y los Carrow los atemorizaban -. La profesora McGonagall no permitirá que nadie más resulte lastimado –dijo repitiendo sus palabras.

Jill se acercó a ellos en esos momentos, había estado desayunando cerca de los otros alumnos de primero y ahora apoyaba su mano sobre el hombro de Kathleen.

-Es hora de que las lleve a clases –dijo muy seria -. Vamos.

Mafalda y Kathleen tomaron sus mochilas y se unieron al grupo que Jill debía conducir a Transfiguración.

-Cuidaré de ellas –le dijo Jill a Alan, que se le quedó mirando -, descuida.

-Lo sé –sonrió él-. Nos veremos en clases.

Uno de los chicos de primero tuvo que jalar de la manga a Jill para que se fuera con ellos porque ella se había quedado ahí, delante del sitio donde Alan seguía removiendo una avena ya muy aguada.

-Ya voy –murmuró sonrojada mientras se ponía al frente del grupo.

De pronto, cuando Jill ya estaba saliendo del comedor, Alan cortó la tensa atmosfera que había allí dentro poniéndose de pie.

-¡Voy a estar guardándote sitio! –le gritó a Jill bien fuerte y se sintió muy satisfecho de sí mismo cuando ella se giró y le dedico una sonrisa con mejillas arreboladas.

Incluso Kathleen y Mafalda habían sonreído por aquello. No había necesidad de estar tan nerviosas.

**-D&G-**

Ginny pasó la mañana cuidando de su delicado paciente, quien parecía aún más delicado después de saber que no podría jugar quidditch en mucho, mucho tiempo, al menos no a tiempo para el primer partido de la temporada.

Además de delicado, ahora estaba triste y poco cooperador. Y eso a Ginny no le ayudaba nada.

Por eso, cuando McGonagall se lo preguntó, autorizó que a Kendrick lo visitara su familia, siempre y cuando se comportaran, pues suponía que así, al menos podría animarlo un poco.

El primero en llegar fue un hombre joven al que McGonagall presentó a Ginny como Milo Capewell, hermano de Kendrick. En cuando le vio, Ginny sintió la imperiosa necesidad de ir a su despacho a comprobar su aspecto, aunque naturalmente tuvo que abstenerse para asegurarse que Kendrick se tomaba la poción que tocaba.

Milo Capewell era aún más alto que su hermano menor, tenía el cabello rubio acanelado en un corte casi militar y los mismos ojos azul indescriptible de su hermano, también sus mismas facciones cuadradas y masculinas e iba envuelto en una túnica azul oscuro con bordes grises que definitivamente le favorecía.

Y ni siquiera le prestó atención a Ginny. Apenas entró a la enfermería, se fue corriendo hasta la cama de su hermano para abrazarlo.

-¡Ken! –Exclamó aliviado mientras le palmeaba la espalda a Kendrick -¡Ken, qué alivio! Mamá y yo hemos estado tan preocupados…

A pesar de que Milo la había echado a un lado para abrazar a Kendrick, Ginny observó la escena enternecida, le recordaba a todos los hermanos que extrañaba tantísimo cuando estaba en Hogwarts.

-¿Y ella dónde esta? –preguntó Kendrick buscando un pretexto para separar un poco a su hermano.

-Estaba en una presentación en Ibiza cuando se ha enterado –explicó Milo mientras se separaba y le ponía una mano sobre la cabeza a su hermano-, en cuanto termine verá la forma de llegar aquí.

Ginny vio que McGonagall se retiraba sigilosamente para dejar a los hermanos y pensó si ella también debía dejarlos solos un momento, pero de pronto, los ojos azul brillante de Milo se posaron en ella y una sonrisa blanca y atractiva se le dibujó en el rostro.

-¿Usted es madam Weasley? –dudó, esperaba ver a alguien mucho mayor con la túnica blanca de Ginny.

-Es mademoiselle –le corrigió Kendrick.

-Soy yo –dijo ella con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Vaya! –Milo se puso de pie de un salto y la tomó de la mano –pues es un placer conocerla. En verdad, le agradezco todas las atenciones que seguramente ha tenido con Ken, la profesora McGonagall me ha dicho que lo ha salvado.

Ginny se sonrojó irremediablemente con el gesto del joven Capewell, no solo la abrumaba la cantidad de halagos sino que además era difícil dejar de notar la forma en que ese hombre tan atractivo estaba mirándola ahora.

-Si… bueno, es mi trabajo así que no hay nada que agradecer –dijo sacando suavemente su mano de entre las de Milo y fingiendo que se acomodaba la túnica -. Los voy a dejar solos un momento, seguramente tienen cosas de que hablar.

Dicho lo último, Ginny se fue a su despacho a dejarse caer en su silla con las mejillas ardientes. Y ella que pensaba que en la enfermería del colegio nunca se conocía a nadie.

Entonces le pareció que ya había escuchado el nombre de Milo Capewell, pero ¿dónde? Cerró los ojos y trató de visualizar una mañana en la cocina de la madriguera, los gemelos molestaban a Ron, Bill y Charlie hablaban de quidditch y Percy estaba quejándose por algo, como siempre. ¡Percy! ¡Claro! Milo Capewell había sido su compañero… y abusón personal.

**-D&G-**

-¡La enfermera, qué linda!

Kendrick se rio de la expresión que ponía su hermano mientras se sentaba en orilla de la cama, era irremediable.

-Lo sé –repuso sonriendo de lado—pero no puedes acercarte a ella –advirtió.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque es la enfermera del colegio –obvió Kendrick -. Eso, y que esta colada por otro.

-Eso, nunca ha sido un problema –dijo Milo en tono de advertencia.

-¡Basta! –Protestó Kendrick -¿A quién has venido a ver?

Milo se puso serio de inmediato.

-A ti, por supuesto. En serio estuve muy preocupado cuando me avisaron.

Kendrick asintió.

-No fue tan grave…

-¿El saca-entrañas? ¿Bromeas? Admito que nunca he sabido mucho de eso y nunca lo he visto ejecutar, Ken, pero una vez vi la pintura de un tipo al que se lo habían hecho y…

-Ya –Kendrick interrumpió -. Ya sé eso de la vida en riesgo…

-Todos te lo han dicho ¿eh?

El menor de los hermanos asintió.

-Ken, ¿sabes que me han dejado visitarte con la intención de que me cuentes la verdad a mí?

-Lo sospechaba –Kendrick se encogió de hombros -. Aunque la señorita Weasley me ha dicho que era para que me animara.

-¿Estabas desanimado?

-¿No lo sabes? No van a dejarme jugar quidditch el sábado…

-¡Vaya! No lo sabía, pero es por tu bien ¿no?

-Eso también lo he oído ya…

-¿Y si hablo con McGonagall?

-¿Crees que no lo intenté? Cuando escuché que iba a estar encerrado fue mi primera reacción. Pero no logré nada, excepto claro, más reproches sobre mi salud y que si no les puedo decir quién me atacó menos voy a estar dispuesto para lanzar la quaffle…

-¿Y si les dices? Seguro que McGonagall podría darte concesiones esta vez.

-Según la señorita Weasley, en sus años Potter fue su favorito y aún si estaba herido o castigado, Gryffindor jugaba al quidditch, así que no hay esperanza.

-Venga, Kendirck ¡ya habrá otros partidos! Podrás machacarles después.

-¡Pero iba a ser mi primer partido de capitán! –Renegó el chico-. Quería que tu y mamá pudieran verme.

Milo le puso una mano en el hombro a su hermano, sabía que había estado esperando el año entero por ese partido que ahora no podría jugar y trataba de entender la frustración.

-Lo más importante para nosotros será verte recuperado. Estarás bien para los otros partidos y ya celebraremos tus triunfos. Pero lo primero es tu salud… uhm, y que nos asegures que no vas a volver a estar en peligro, porque quien lanzó la maldición esta en Hogwarts ¿no?

-Lo está, pero no voy a culparle, porque expulsarían a esa persona.

-¿Y desde cuándo te preocupa lo que les pase a otros, eh? –Milo no lo pregunto con intenciones mordaces, aunque la cuestión de por sí lo era.

Kendrick simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-En dado caso, sería más fácil si les cuentas lo que pasó exactamente para que ellos decidan si algo tan grave de verdad fue accidental. Porque no sabes los líos que tuve que pasar en el ministerio comprobando mi identidad para que me dejaran venir y aquí en Hogwarts todo mundo anda tenso, he sabido que profesores y prefectos tienen que escoltar a los chicos para sus clases para que estén seguros y hay toque de queda y…

-Están armando demasiado alboroto, no se va a herir nadie más. Es en serio.

-Pues entonces mira la forma en que lo entiendan. O no te garantizo que me dejen visitarte mañana.

La puerta de la enfermería se abrió en ese momento y la profesora McGonagall entró con la madre de ambos chicos detrás de ella, como había hecho un rato antes, los dejó a solas para que hablaran.

También la puerta del despacho de Ginny se abrió en esos momentos, primero porque había escuchado a alguien entrar y también porque ya casi era hora de darle a Kendrick otra poción.

Kendrick estaba en esos momentos en los brazos de su madre, fácil de identificar porque sus ojos eran idénticos a los de sus hijos, iba elegantemente vestida con una túnica negra con medias y sombrero grises, tenía el cabello de un rubio más claro que el de sus hijos, o tal vez así se veía porque comenzaba a pintar canas en él.

En cuanto vio a Ginny en el marco de su puerta, miró a su hijo mayor interrogante, como respuesta Milo asintió y cuando Ginny volvió a tener conciencia, la mujer, que era mucho más alta que ella, ya la estaba abrazando también, conmovida y agradecida porque la directora ya le había explicado la grave situación de la que Ginny estaba sacando a Kendrick.

-Es mi trabajo –murmuró Ginny dificultosamente, entre las miles de palabras de agradecimiento que la mujer le decía –de verdad, no hay nada que agradecer… yo…

La señora Capewell la interrumpió poniendo sus manos, de uñas largas y pintadas de gris plateado, sobre las mejillas de la pelirroja.

-Muchas gracias –volvió a decir y Ginny no pudo sino sonreírle.

Una vez que Ginny le administró la poción que tocaba a Kendrick, se dispuso a volver a su despacho, pensando en una mejor solución para no tener que darle pociones a todas horas al muchacho, pero la voz de Milo interrumpió su retirada.

-Creo que yo también debería dejarlos –dijo mientras su madre ocupaba su sitio en la orilla de la cama de Kendrick -. ¿Me invitaría a su despacho, señorita Weasley? No sabría que hacer yo solo en el pasillo –se excusó con una sonrisa.

Ginny pareció meditarlo unos segundos.

-Adelante –dijo abriendo la puerta de su despacho.

Antes de entrar, Milo le guiñó un ojo a su hermano que sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza. Parecía que Milo acababa de aceptar el reto con la enfermera.

**-D&G-**

Los estudiantes de Slytherin no eran los únicos que ambicionaban la copa ese año, aunque era algo temporal, Draco era el jefe de la casa y por supuesto que le interesaba que el chico Capewell jugara. McGonagall estaba muy irritable vigilando la seguridad de todos como para que le simpatizara la insistencia para aplazar el juego por lo que Draco juzgó conveniente una plática con la enfermera, tal vez Ginny podría convencerla, o bien, autorizar a Kendrick a jugar el partido.

Llamó a la puerta antes de entrar, pero no esperó a que le respondieran. En la cama más cercana se encontraba Capewell hablando con una mujer a la que Draco había visto varias veces en la mansión Malfoy, ambos lo miraban con cierta curiosidad.

-Buenas tardes –dijo cortando el silencio -¿saben en dónde esta la enfermera?

La mujer se puso de pie y estrechó la mano de Draco a modo de saludo.

-Draco –saludó amablemente -, tu madre ya me había dicho que trabajabas aquí ¿cómo estás?

-Estoy bien, gracias Bertha –respondió él cortésmente -¿tú estás bien?

-Mucho mejor que Kendrick –sonrió ella-. La señorita Weasley está en su despacho, le indicó en el mismo tono cortés que Draco había usado con ella.

Haciendo un gesto de asentimiento, Draco fue a llamar a la puerta del despacho de Ginny, quien le abrió con una sonrisa.

-Tenemos que hablar –disparó Draco entrando sin esperar a más y topándose con el mayor de los Capewell, sentado plácidamente frente al escritorio de Ginny.

Milo se puso de pie cuando Draco entró y luego de intercambiar miradas entre ellos, ambos miraron hacia Ginny, como esperando a que ella determinara si atendería a Draco o si Milo podía quedarse ahí.

-¿Y bien? –Preguntó Draco pasados unos segundos -¿Podemos o no podemos hablar?

-¿De qué se trata? –dudó Ginny sin tener idea de por qué Draco quería hablar con ella.

Draco miro desdeñosamente a Milo y luego otra vez a Ginny con cierta severidad. No había dejado de notar que Milo le sonreía a Ginny abiertamente.

-¿Estás segura de que Capewell no va a poder jugar el sábado?

-Curioso –observó Milo quien ahora ponía una sonrisa burlona -. Yo estaba queriendo saber lo mismo.

-Lo siento –dijo Ginny sinceramente –pero creo que sería arriesgarse demasiado. Y aunque entiendo lo importante que es el partido, me parece que la salud del muchacho lo es mucho más.

Ninguno de los dos hombres ocultó su molestia tras oír esas palabras.

-¿No hay forma? –Insistió Draco -¿algún hechizo o poción?

-Temo que no. Esta maldición la inventó un sanador y creo que se aseguró de que sus efectos dieran problemas…

-¡Vaya! – Saltó Milo- Pues más razón para agradecerte tus esfuerzos entonces, sé que no has dejado de atender a Ken en ningún momento. Haz hecho una labor admirable y me consta porque llevó aquí toda la mañana.

Ginny sonrió al comentario de Milo. Milo le sonrió a ella. Y Draco se dio cuenta de todo.

"Idiota, ¿quién se cree para adularla así? ¿Y a ella qué le pasa? ¿Acaso nunca ha visto un hombre en su vida o es que no suelen darle cumplidos?" pensó Draco sintiendo de pronto un acceso de ira, el cual tuvo que disimular por tratarse de Capewell.

No recordaba mucho de ellos en realidad, solamente Bertha había seguido visitando la mansión cuando falleció su esposo y en muchos años Draco no había vuelto a ver a sus hijos, pero sabía que si hacía algo estúpido, su madre no tardaría en enterarse.

-Bueno –Milo miro su reloj de pulsera en esos momentos -, me parece que va siendo hora de que me despida por hoy. Aunque me gustaría mucho quedarme, hay negocios que aún debo atender.

Draco bufó notando las ganas de darse importancia con esa frase, pero ni Milo ni Ginny lo notaron.

-Muchas gracias por todo, de nuevo y otras mil veces –se despidió Milo acercándose a la pelirroja de improvisto y besando su mano-. Nos veremos mañana, espero.

-Seguro –sonrió Ginny sintiendo que sus mejillas volvían a enrojecerse.

-Adiós, Milo –se despidió Draco con voz de aburrimiento.

-Sólo me despido de mi madre y listo.

-Sí, sí, por supuesto –tajó Draco cerrando la puerta del despacho en cuanto Milo salió.

Draco estaba que mordía, se fue a sentar en la otra silla que había frente al escritorio de Ginny mirando con recelo la que había estado ocupando Milo unos minutos antes, en su cabeza escuchaba el encarecido agradecimiento del sujeto y veía a Ginny sonreírle embobada.

-¿Qué te pasa, Draco? –protestó Ginny sintiendo su mirada dura mientras ella tomaba asiento.

-¿Y a ti qué te pasa? –Preguntó él con ironía -¿Te ha impresionado el niñito Capewell?

Ginny sonrió con malicia.

-Pues sí, mucho. Milo –dijo paladeando el nombre, como si hubiera que presumir que le hablaba por su nombre de pila—me ha parecido un hombre…

Draco pensó por lo menos diez adjetivos desagradables que completaban la frase en ese instante.

-… magnífico, sin duda encantador.

-No me hagas reír ¿magnífico? ¿Encantador? –Draco pestañeó y fingió suspiró -¡Ay! ¡El príncipe Capewell! –se burló.

Ginny comenzó a reírse en ese momento, de Draco y su pantomima y de ella misma también ¿por qué no? Sí, se había portado como boba delante de Milo y lo admitía pero no podía o no había querido evitarlo.

-¡Hasta cuando se iba! –Soltó Draco -¡No dejaste de mirarle el trasero!

-¿Qué querías que hiciera si lo tiene tan bonito? –Respondió ella riéndose con más ganas—. Además, ¿a ti qué te importa lo que yo le mire a Milo Capewell?

Draco volvió a mirarla duramente.

-Porque ya has dejado claro que eres un hombre de negocios –espetó Ginny volviendo a su sonrisa maliciosa –así que tú y yo solo podemos ser amigos ¿no?

-Anoche…

-Me acompañaste y te lo agradezco. Pero ya dejaste claro que nunca habrá algo serio entre nosotros.

-Yo sólo te digo –siguió Draco – que no voy a permitir…

-¿Qué? –Le interrumpió Ginny -¿Qué me enamore de otro? ¿Qué me acueste con él? ¿Qué cosa no vas a permitir, Draco?

Draco tuvo que esforzarse mucho por contener su furia, sabiendo que los Capewell seguían en la enfermería, observó el gesto de Ginny que ya no tenía la sonrisa de lado que la caracterizaba, había algo dolido en su expresión mientras seguía hablando.

-Porque yo también te he dejado claro que no estoy dispuesta a ser solo tu querida, por lo que no eres nadie para…

Draco se puso de pie violentamente, haciendo que Ginny cortara su discurso.

-No tienes idea de lo peligroso que soy.

Ginny se puso de pie también, tenía los dientes apretados y sus ojos estaban fijos en el rostro enrabiado de Draco.

-No sabes hasta donde soy capaz de llegar cuando me propongo algo.

-Si lo sé –respondió fríamente Ginny-. Vas a obligar a una chica a casarse, claro que lo sé.

Draco cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir pesadamente. Había perdido el control completamente y no estaba seguro de que se arrepintiera de eso, después de todo, ella había estado provocándolo a propósito. ¿Pero qué Ginny no se daba cuenta de que cada vez le costaba más frenar su deseo por ella?

Le entraron unas ganas tremendas de gritar, de decirle que la deseaba, que quería perderse en ella una vez más, que la noche anterior, mientras se recargaba en su hombro hasta había deseado ser otra persona, una que pudiera estar con ella, a la que ella quisiera entregarse como en aquella noche, que no estuviera comprometida, que no cargara con el apellido Malfoy…

Pero no podía, así que simplemente salió del despacho y atravesó la enfermería en pasos largos y rápidos. Sin mirar a Bertha y a Kendrick que solamente intercambiaron miradas cuando lo vieron salir a tal velocidad y con esa expresión de furia.

**-D&G-**

A pesar de lo que cansada que se sentía, Ginny estaba consiente que las condiciones de Kendrick aún no le iban a permitir irse a dormir como si no fuera su paciente, la enfermería ya estaba oscura y el Slytherin se encontraba sin poderse dormir tampoco, la verdad es que Ginny hubiera querido darle algo para dormir, pero con tantas pociones y la tripa tan delicada del chico era mejor no arriesgarse.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –dudó la voz cansada del chico al verla montar un caldero sobre una mesa cercana.

-Te preparo una poción –sonrió Ginny.

-¿Usted?

Ginny ensanchó su sonrisa.

-Sí, yo.

-Jamás supe que Madam Pomfrey hiciera pociones…

-Lo sé, ella las encargaba a Slughorn, pero es porque había una gran demanda en ese tiempo ¿no?

-Ya –Kendrick prefería no pensar mucho en su primer año en Hogwarts, cuando el colegio había estado invadido por mortífagos.

-Además ¿preferirías que el profesor Malfoy la preparara? Tan furioso como está contigo.

Kendrick amagó una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

-Te aseguro que sé preparar una poción, descuida.

El chico se quedo en silencio viendo como Ginny alistaba frascos con ingredientes y algunas hierbas que irían en la poción.

-¿Y de qué se trata? –curioseó Kendrick después de un rato.

-Es una fórmula magistral que aprendí de un sanador –un sonrisa orgullosa se asomó en su rostro –es para que no tengas que tomar otras pociones cada hora, esta es mucho más potente y no es tan pesada para un estómago que ya de por sí esta delicado.

Kendrick levantó las cejas y dibujo una sonrisa débil, la expresión que para él denotaba admiración.

Volvió a hacerse silencio entre ellos, Kendrick procuraba no quejarse demasiado mientras observaba a Ginny trabajar.

La enfermera pico unas cuantas raíces y revolvió un poco más en su caldero, absolutamente concentrada, era bueno que la poción requiriera tanta concentración, eso la distraía de estar recordando a Milo Capewell con todas esas miradas y sonrisas que tanto la habían turbado y por supuesto, de estarle dando vueltas a las respuestas de Draco en su cabeza ¿sería posible que estuviera celoso? ¿Él?

**-D&G-**

¿Qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos? ¿Dormía? ¿En qué estaba soñando?

Draco sabía que debería dejar de pensar en ella a la vez que sabía que era imposible. Cerraba los ojos y la veía, la deseaba, con sus impolutas túnicas blancas, con todo el aire inocente que la envolvía, deseaba ir a ella para que le mostrase nuevamente a la mujer apasionada que era en realidad. La deseaba.

Y entonces se la imaginaba con esa cara boba delante de Capewell y recordaba al tipo orgulloso y complacido que flirteaba descaradamente con ella. Y tenía que ir a verla, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de ir a la enfermería y enterarse en quién de los dos estaba pensando ella.

**-D&G-**

Cuando Ginny levantó la vista después de varios minutos de dedicarse exclusivamente a su poción, se fijo en que Kendrick mantenía una expresión de sorpresa mientras miraba fijamente la puerta de la enfermería. Como si se tratara de una aparición, Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie ahí, con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable, ignorando rotundamente al chico, con la vista fija en Ginny.

-Tú… -murmuró Ginny.

-¿Qué haces? –se interesó Draco avanzando hasta ella, la enfermería estaba apenas iluminada por unas cuantas velas cercanas a donde Ginny trabajaba y la luz de la luna por la ventana le confería al cabello y ojos de Draco un brillo casi hipnótico.

-Una poción –Ginny volvió a murmurar, como si le asustara su propia voz, luego volvió a tomar su varita y comenzó a revolverla.

Draco se detuvo a unos pasos de ella y volvió a mirarla, la luz que había era suficiente para admirar su belleza. Sintió ganas de correr hacia ella, de soltarle la coleta y acariciar sus cabellos, su cuello, su espalda ¡Merlín! ¿Qué carajo le pasaba con ella?

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella, recelosa, mientras ponía unas gotas de alguna cosa en su caldero y comenzaba a moverlo en sentido contrario.

-¿Qué clase de poción es esa? –preguntó Draco como si no hubiera escuchado la pregunta, porque la había escuchado, pero no podía pensar en ninguna repuesta adecuada.

-Una fórmula magistral –sin darse cuenta, Ginny volvió a sonreír con orgullo.

-¿Es tu fórmula? –Draco caminó los pasos que le quedaban hasta ella e intentó asomarse al caldero.

-Es de un sanador, yo sólo le agregué menta para mejorar su sabor.

-Ya veo –El sensible olfato de Draco alcanzó a captar varios de los ingredientes que Ginny había puesto en su poción, parecía una mezcla en verdad interesante.

-¿Es para Capewell?

Kendrick escuchó apenas su nombre, Draco y Ginny hablaban tan bajo que apenas y escuchaba murmullos y no es que estuviera muy interesado en eso.

-Si.

-¿Va a ayudarlo a recuperarse más pronto?

-No lo sé, podría ser… pero lo más importante es que mitigará las molestias.

Ginny por fin levantó la vista y se encontró con los ojos grises de Draco fijos en los suyos, apagó el caldero sintiéndose turbada pero se obligó a ponerse de pie para ir a buscar algunas redomas para separar la poción.

-Ya casi esta –dijo Ginny subiendo el tono de su voz y dirigiéndose a Kendrick –falta que tome un poco de consistencia, pero ya está.

Toda la atención de Draco se quedó en ella, en el brillo altanero de sus ojos y su sonrisa orgullosa, en cada paso que ella dio para acercarse a Capewell y darle la poción, en el tono imperioso en que le indicó beberla antes de que se enfriara y de nuevo, en esa perturbadora sonrisa con la que ella volvió hasta donde él se encontraba para llenar el resto de las redomas.

Esa sonrisa le iba mucho mejor que mirar embobada al Capewell mayor.

-Con permiso –murmuró Ginny después de un rato, quitándole de las manos la redoma con la que jugueteaba distraídamente. Parecía que Ginny quería agregar otra cosa, pero se detuvo por alguna razón.

La razón fue la mirada que él tenía, estaba llena de deseo y Draco no podía ocultarla, sus ojos grises la estaban abrazando y Ginny entendió que el calor que la comenzaba a embargar no tenía nada que ver con el fuego del caldero que había estado encendido; sus mejillas tomaron color de repente y estaba por ceder a la cercanía de Draco cuando recordó que Kendrick seguía ahí.

-¿Cuánto falta para que se duerma? –preguntó Draco sin dejar de mirarla, su voz era apenas un susurro.

-Casi –fue todo lo que salió de la boca entreabierta de Ginny –Casi…

Draco miró por encima de su hombro y observó a Kendrick que dejaba la redoma vacía a un lado y totalmente ajeno a ellos se acomodaba entre sus mantas, cogió la varita que Ginny había dejado en la mesa y apagó las velas con ella mientras se acercaba a la joven.

Ginny abrió la boca en esos momentos pero no llegó a decir nada, su cuerpo dejó de obedecerla en el instante en que el aliento de Draco la rozó, porque al segundo siguiente él estaba besándola, regalándola con el calor de sus labios, cogido a su cintura y a su cuello, como si la vida le fuera en ese instante.

Draco se negaba a pensar siquiera en soltarla en ese momento, estrechó la pequeña cintura de Ginny y deseó que no estuviera de por medio toda esa tela, deseó que ella pudiera ser suya y perderse en ella.

Y ella sentía sus labios recorriendo de nuevo los suyos y sentía que iba a desvanecerse cuando a Draco le dio por recostarla en la mesa en la que había estado trabajando, era sofocante, era un dolor placentero el poder sentirlo tan cerca, el saberlo tan suyo en esos momentos. Porque no podía ser. No podía ser.

-Debo detenerme –dijeron al mismo tiempo. Y se pusieron de pie.

-Yo… -Draco se acomodó la túnica y el cabello y miró hacia el lugar en el que Kendrick se hallaba, no se había movido.

Ginny lo detuvo poniendo una mano sobre su boca, Kendrick estaba profundamente dormido y sabía que en ese sentido no había peligro, en cambio era consiente del riesgo que implicaba dejar a Draco acercársele tanto, había comprobado que su barrera a él no era ni un poco resistente y temía lo que él haría con esa debilidad.

-Ya debo ir a dormirme –dijo lo más tranquila que pudo, Draco aún respiraba pesadamente frente a ella -. Estoy cansada.

Draco asintió con la cabeza. ¡Demonios! Tenía que tranquilizarse…

-Solamente dos cosas –dijo cuando ella estaba por entrar a su habitación.

-¿Sí?

-No soporto a Capewell. Y no voy a detenerme cuando esté vacía.

**-D&G-**

-o-

-o-o-

-o-o-o-

-o-o-

_**¿Les ha gustado?**_

_Agradezco a todas las que continúan aguardando por esta actualización, espero que haya valido la pena =)._

¡Y ya está! Y aún no se revela lo del ataque… jeje ¿teorías? En esta trama quise eliminar a Harry desde un inicio porque Draco necesitaba un competidor distinto, y Harry puede ser o indiferente o tediosón xD ¿Qué opinan de Milo Capewell? ¿Les gusta? ¿Y de las parejas Alan-Jill Alex-Claire? Alguien ya comentó que prefiere Alan-Estella ¿Qué opinan las demás?

¡Para cualquier cosa, estoy al alcance de un review!

¡Un abrazo a todas!

_**muminSarita :D**_


End file.
